Changing Love
by ChaoChao42
Summary: Princess Rena grew up with her brother, Logan, who became the King of Albion after their parents died. Over time Logan started treating everyone bad including his own sister. Logan makes a decision that changes not only Rena's life, but the future of Albion. Will Rena find her soulmate and save Albion? One small decision could save or destroy it all.
1. Drinking Bets, and Siblings?

Changing Love

Chapter 1 (^o^)

"Welcome, soldiers of Albion. I wanted you all to celebrate with family and friends to raise our spirits as a unified country" Logan said on the balcony of the castle."Follow me to the garden, soldiers" he said before turning to go inside to lead the way to the garden that most didn't know existed because King Logan didn't seem to be the flower type of guy.

We followed our tyrant of a king through the castle doors. Everyone looked around for a split second before walking to the left following the king down a hall and down some steps to the kitchen and out to the garden. All of the soldiers spread through out the garden to find families and friends that were waiting for us. I decided to look at my surroundings since I had no family here.

After talking with some fellow soldiers in the main part of the garden which surrounds the royal catacombs that holds the former Queen of Albion and her king, I walked up a set of steps to find Major Swift and Walter talking. I walked up to them to join their conversation about some random subject.

"Ben, there you are I was wondering when you would show up" Walter said with a smirk."Nice to see you to Walter, how's life in the castle working out for you" I said with a smirk."You know it's great I spend everyday waiting for something exciting to happen" he said rolling his eyes at me."Well it's better then getting stationed at a fort sitting in mud waiting" I said with a pout on my face.

Swift and Walter burst out laughing from my statement."What, why are you laughing at me for" I said trying to keep my pout but failed and started laughing."Shut up, Ben" Walter said."Hey, Walter I bet I can drink more than you" I said with a playful smirk on my face."Doubt it, Ben I can hold my liquor like you could never believe" Walter said with a huge grin."Your on, Walter" I said with a huge smirk.

A few months earlier

"Rena, Princess Rena wake up, Elliot wants to talk to you" Jasper said while opening the curtain to let in the horrid light."Ok, Jasper thank you for telling me" I yawned still not wide awake."Who is under those covers with you, that is highly inappropriate for a princess" he said while pulling off my covers to reveal my dog, Collin, who jumped out of bed to try and lick Jasper.  
I giggled and got up to change.

I decided on my practical princess outfit. Jasper didn't agree on my choice of clothes, but I didn't care. I hurried out of my room ignoring the guards' bow I skipped down the steps to our usual meeting spot which was looking out on Bowerstone Industrial.  
Collin ran up to Elliot trying to lick him. I giggled and Elliot laughed."Hello, Elliot. What did you want to tell me" I asked."I wanted to tell you that I spoke to your brother..." he said."About what" I asked."About asking your hand in marriage like I was promised when we first met" he told me."Oh, what did Logan say, will he honor the promise" I said with a hopeful smile."He told me that he will honor it" he said.I smiled when he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Rena, when I first met you I didn't expect you to be adventurous and a proper lady. I expected a snobby girl, but I was totally wrong. I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you even if you were snobby which your not. I knew then and I know now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Rena, will you marry me" he said."Yes, I will marry you Elliot. I love you" I said when he pulled me into the sweetest kiss a girl could ask for."We have to go tell Walter and Logan. Come on" I said while grabbing his hand and dragging him of the nobles were giggling that a princess was dragging a guy with her to go inside.

Back at the party...

Walter, Swift and I were laughing when all of the sudden a girl in an elegant dress walked up to join us."You know, Walter, you shouldn't bet on drinking again. You'll give yourself a bloody hangover" the mystery girl said surprising us.  
We all turned towards her and when I saw her I fell in love at first sight, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I had no idea who she was, but I will make sure I find out who she is.  
"Well, I'll have you to help with that" Walter said with a hopeful smile."Nope, I'm not helping you with a hangover plus you're suppose to be helping me practice, but no your here drinking with soldiers. You know the funny thing is no one told me we were having a party, but I woke up to all this noise from my nap" the mystery girl was the cutest pout I have ever seen in my life."Well, this party wasn't my idea, I'm here because the king is here" Walter said to the lady.

"Yeah, well he could have told me, now what am I suppose to do if the garden is full of soldiers and I can't practice" she said sadly."I guess you could take another nap, miss" Swift said."No, I can't it's too noisy out here to take a nap, but thank you for the idea, good sir" she said."Rena, there you are I've been looking for you" a nobleman said walking up to the mystery woman."Oh, well I was talking with Walter, Elliot. I didn't even know that there was going to be a party in the garden today" Rena said."Oh, if it makes you feel any better I didn't know either" Elliot said with a smile."Nope, it doesn't make me feel better" she said pouting to Elliot."How about this" he said hugging her from behind by the waist and kissing her cheek.

I was about to beat the shit out of this Elliot guy for touching a lady without permission, but I didn't get a chance...  
"Rena, stop with the lovey dovey crap it makes me sick, nobody wants to see that shit" King Logan said walking to us with four of his personal guards close behind him.  
Everyone turned towards us and the king. Elliot quickly let go of Rena and moved like three feet away which made me almost burst out laughing which earned me a glare from Walter and Swifty."Well Logan, I'll do what I want in the garden because you didn't tell me about your party which ruined my plans with Elliot" she said strutting to Logan with a playful smirk."Dear sister, I don't have to tell you my plans because I am king and it isn't princess like to show public affection" Logan said.

This beautiful woman with shoulder length red hair and dazzling blue eyes is related to this monster of a king. She looks so innocent, I was in total shock like Swift and and all of the other soldiers."Well brother, it would be inappropriate if it was a random guy off the street, but it's not only our best friend from childhood, it's my fiancé" she said with a death glare.

She has a fiancé, no it can't be true she's taken by this snobby noble. What do I do now that the girl I'm in love with is engage?


	2. Drunken Haze, and Unknown Futures

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fable 3 or any of its characters, places or events that you recognize from the game.

Changing Love

Chapter 2

"Rena, it doesn't matter if he is your fiancé" Logan yelled.

"You know brother, you've change from the loving brother to this evil monster of a king. Our parents would be ashamed to have you as their son and I am ashamed to have you as a brother" I said devoid of emotion.

I turned towards Elliot and kissed him hard on the lips before stepping away from him to look at my brother's angry face.

"Guards, escort Lord Elliot from my garden. Elliot I don't want to see your face anywhere near my sister again until told otherwise.

"Yes, King Logan" Elliot said before bowing and walking away without the guards.

"You know..." I said.

"I don't want to hear anymore words out of your mouth" Logan said cutting me off.

"As you wish, your majesty" I curtsied before turning to go up the steps to my room.

I wonder why Rena went up those steps instead of going through the kitchen. I turned towards Swift and Walter, Swift gave a concern look at Walter while Walter decided to grab a beer from the table we were standing next to and took a swig of it before looking sadly towards the steps Rena went up.

"Hey Ben, let's do our drinking bet now" Walter said before pushing a tankard into my hand.

"Um...ok Walter let's do it" I said before we started drinking ourselves into a drunken haze.

Once, I got in my room I decided to take a bath to relax from my awful fight with my brother in front of all of those soldiers. I stripped off my elegant princess dress and grabbed a clean towel and robe before heading into my bathroom.

A few hours later...

Walter and I were both barely standing up from our drinking bet. All of the soldiers were cheering us on and to see who would win.  
"Ok, that's enough you two, no one is going to win, this bet is over" Swift said.

Everyone started leaving the garden to go home to get ready for work tomorrow, no sooner was Swift left with two drunk full grown men.

I giggled when I saw that the bet was over because a soldier decided they drank enough. After I finished my bath I read a book for a little bit before getting drawn to my window with all of the noise going on. I got bored reading so I put the book away to go outside and watch Walter and a handsome soldier drink ale until they could barely stand without falling.

"How am I going to get you two to your rooms by myself" Swift asked out loud.

"I'll help" I said walking down the last few steps to where the three men were standing.

I was surprised to hear a response to my question so I turned to where the voice came from to see it was the princess in a silk bath robe that showed her curves beautifully.

"I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to carry two full grown men that not only weigh more than you, but are also soldiers" Swift stated.

"Normally, you are right, but I'm stronger then I look, sir" I said strutting to Walter's side.

"You can't possibly carry Walter. You can take the captain instead" Swift said handing over the captain.

"I know your just saying that because I'm the princess, but if that's what you want so be it" I said pulling the captain's arm over my shoulder.

"Let's go" I said to the tall dark haired soldier.

He nodded and started walking next to me with Walter.

"Your very beautiful, how do you do it" the drunk captain said.

I giggled while Swift gave a hearty laugh at the captain's comment.

"Whaz's so funny" Walter said raising his head up.

"Walter, you and the captain got really drunk at the party. So I'm helping you two drunks to your rooms to suffer through your hangovers in privacy. Be careful of the stairs. Ok, let's go before someone wakes up and asks us what's going on. The three men all nodded so I guess the two drunks started their hangover already.

"What's going on out there" Logan said standing in his open doorway.

The four of us jumped and turned around. For some reason Walter and the captain stepped in front of me to protect me, I guess.

"Your not going to touch her, Logan" the captain said with a deadly glare.

"Why would I touch my own sister that way, Captain" Logan said confused.

"Logan, they both are drunk they have no idea what there doing" I said moving them to the side to stand in front of my older brother.

"Rena, why are so indecently dress in front of three grown men that can take advantage of you" Logan said.

"We would never do anything like that, Logan" Swift said for the two other men.

"Logan, I can take care of myself" I pouted.

"You know Walter would be covering you up if he wasn't drunk because of the captain's reputation" Logan stated.

"Whatever, come on Walter let's get you to your room" I said taking his hand.

"Let me help you" Logan said taking Walter's arm over his shoulder.

I opened Walter's door to let in Logan so he could put Walter in bed.

"Thank you, Major for your help" Logan said.

"Major...your a major in the army" I asked.

"You didn't even know who you were helping, sister" Logan smirked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was Princess Rena. Please let me introduce myself, I'm Major Swift of the Albion Royal Army at your service" Swift said with a bow.

"We will take our leave now, let's go" Swift said leaving with the captain.

"Let's go Rena, Walter needs to rest" Logan said while leading me out of Walter's room.

"Good night, sister" Logan said with a small smile.

"Night, Logan" I said before heading to my room.

The next morning...

"Ok, what the hell happened last night" I said walking out of the inn where the Swift Brigade was staying.

"Finally, your up Captain the whole brigade's been waiting for you so we can head back to the fort" Lieutenant Simmons said.

"Let's get going" Sergeant Morrison said starting towards the fort with the rest of the men.

"You ok, Ben" Swift asked.

"No, I'm not ok my head hurts like bloody hell. What happened last night all I remember is seeing King Logan and Rena's fight" I said holding my throbbing head.

"Let's start heading back and I'll tell you what happened last night, Ben" Swift stated before walking away.  
"Hey, wait up" I said catching up to him.

"As you know we were talking, you betted with Walter to see who could drink more than the other, but before you could start your bet the princess came up to Walter to stop him from drinking..."

"Wait, hold on there for a second the princess, that was Rena I'm pretty sure" I said.

"Ben, you do know that the woman we saw last night was Princess Rena of Albion" Swift said shaking his head in irritation.

"She's the bloody Princess of Albion" I said loudly starting to freak out in my mind.

"Ben, you are smitten with her. You don't have to admit it, but I know how you think, my friend" Swift stated.

Am I really smitten with her. She's a beautiful woman it's only reasonable that I'm attracted to her, but I'm only a common soldier. She would never go for me.

"She's engage Swift, what could I do about that she would never go for a common soldier like me especially with my reputation" I said sadly.

"You never know, Ben what the future holds for us. Come on let's get inside before the hollowmen come out" Swift said heading inside the fort.

"Yeah, the future is so bright, you never know what's going to happen" I said walking into the fort.

A few weeks later...

"Elliot, what do you think the future will be like" I asked.

"I don't know what it holds for Albion, but I do know that my future is with you, Rena" Elliot said with a lopsided grin.

I giggled at his statement. All of the sudden our walk in the garden was interrupted by one of my brother's personal guards. I always wondered why Logan makes them wear those strange helmets, but I don't think anyone will ever know the reason.

"King Logan wants you in the throne room now Princess" Major Wilson said.

"I'm sorry Elliot, but my brother needs me for some reason" I said.

"Rena, I don't want you to go see him by yourself. He might do something to you" Elliot worried.

"Elliot, he's my older brother, he isn't going to hurt me" I said.

"Princess, I am to escort you and your fiancé to the throne" Major Wilson said.

"What" Elliot and I said.

"Looks like your stuck with me Princess" Elliot gave a lopsided grin and took my hand with his.

"Yeah, I guess. We should get going, we shouldn't keep my brother waiting" I said before the major started escorting us to the throne room.

I opened the throne room door to see my brother sitting on his throne holding his head in his hand.

"Are you ok, brother" I said running to his side surprising him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Elliot, please step forward and stand to my left" Logan said.

All of the sudden four guards came in with four commoners and escorted them to the right side of the throne room.

"Brother, what is going on" I asked.

"These four people are the ringleaders of a rally they started in front of the castle, they will be punished for disobeying my rule" Logan said making the four people cringe.

"Logan, you can't just kill those people because they disobeyed you" Elliot stated firmly.

"Elliot, I can do whatever I damn well please because I am the King of Albion" Logan said.

"Rena, do something before he kills those people" Elliot whispered to me.

I stepped towards my brother letting go of Elliot's hand in the process.

"Logan, you can't kill those people they didn't do anything wrong, they were only expressing their opinions" I stated.

"Rena, they were undermining my authority and your defending them. My own flesh and blood has betrayed me" Logan yelled.

"Logan, that's..." I said being interrupted.

"Rena, you've betrayed me, your punishment is to decide who will be executed, these strangers that you want to save or your fiancé. You have the power over life and death, decide" Logan smirked.

"No, I won't" I yelled.

"If you don't choose they will all die" Logan stated with no emotion.

"Rena, choose me, you have to choose me to save them" Elliot begged.

"No, I won't choose. Logan, I beg of you let all of them go I'll do anything you want" I said.

"You'll do anything to save these strangers and your fiancé" Logan stated.

"Yes, I'll do anything, brother just let them all go" I urged walking up to his side.

"Fine, guards escort these four strangers out and you four will never talk about this or even step in this castle again" Logan said.

"Yes, your majesty" the four people said.

"Oh, and guards escort Lord Elliot out of my castle and Elliot, I never want to see your face again. You will never marry my sister" Logan smirked.

"Logan, your family promised that I would marry her. You promised...YOU PROMISED..." Elliot yelled being dragged out of the castle with the four strangers.

"Logan, I will never forgive you for this" I cried running out of the throne room.

"I am disappointed that you would do this to your own sister" Walter sadly stated before leaving my brother to his own cruel mind.

"Why would Logan do this to me, Jasper" I asked tears streaking down my face.

"I do not know why he did this, I do not think anyone will ever know why" Jasper said holding me as I cried of a broken heart and for the lost of my loving brother.

"Rena, are you feeling better" Walter asked carefully opening my door.

"I don't know Walter, I will be eventually" I said.

Four weeks later...

"Hello brother, you wanted to see me" I curtsied.

"I should go, we can talk later, Logan" Major Wilson said.

"No stay, this won't take very long" Logan said.

"Rena, I sent a note to a good friend of mine and I just got a reply" Logan said.

"What does it have to do with me" I asked.

"I asked him if he would be willing to marry you" Logan said.

"An arranged marriage with someone I have never met. What if he said no" I asked.

"I gave him a choice, either marry you or I would put you in the dungeon" Logan stated.

"You have nothing to worry about because he agreed to it" Logan said with a small smile.

"Ok..., who is my fiancé" I asked.

"It's a surprise that you have to figure out for yourself" Logan stated.

"I can say he is somewhat older then you, but that doesn't matter" Logan said.

"Anyway, your fiancé wanted me to choose your engagement ring because he said he wanted to give you the wedding ring himself. So here" Logan said putting a golden ring on my right hand.

"You know I hate that practical dress so why do you wear it, your a princess you should dress like one" Logan stated.

"Sorry, I was going to go see my friend, Linda, today" I said.

"You will be escorted there with eight guards, even if you like it or not. Major, I want you and your Captain to be at my sister's side and have your other men in front and behind her" Logan said.

"Ok, but I have to go get a book from the library, that Linda wanted for me to bring" I said.

"Ok, we'll be waiting for you in foyer" Major Wilson said before leaving the war room with Logan.

I pretended to leave for the library, but instead went into the treasury. I went in their thinking that Hobson would be swimming in the piles of gold, but I was lucky he wasn't there. I went to the sofa that was in there, don't ask me why it's there it just happens to be there. I took off one of the plush cushions which underneath I hid my cape with two burlap sacks. I went to the piles of gold and filled up the two sacks with twenty thousand gold totally before tying them to my side and covering them with my cloak. I started to leave the treasury when I heard footsteps coming so I hid by the door to see Hobson come in to probably go swimming in the gold.

I carefully tiptoed out without making a sound to go grab one of my books that I left in the study before walking out of the war room with a book in hand and down the steps where my brother was impatiently waiting.

"What took so long" Logan impatiently asked.

"I had a hard time finding the right book. We should probably go, right Major Wilson" I stated.

"Move out men, three in front and three behind" Major Wilson said.

"Will you be back for dinner, Rena" Logan asked.

"Sorry, I wanted to spend the day with Linda, I haven't talked with her in a while" I said.

"Fine, be careful" Logan said.

I left the castle with Major Wilson and the other seven guards. We walked through the market dodging people as we walked well you could say the guards did that for me. Anyways we walked to Industrial ignoring the people begging for food or money. The guards ran up to the orphanage and knocked on the door for the owner to come out.

"I'm coming. What hell do you guys want" Linda yelled.

"Sorry Linda, Logan made me bring them" I said walking up to her with Major Wilson following with his second in command, Captain Smith.

"It's good to see you Rena" Linda hugged me.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, I wanted to ask you if it was alright if I stayed here for today to catch up with you" I smiled.

"Yeah, that's great the children have really missed you" Linda smiled.

"Major...Captain please leave us your job is done here" I smiled.

"Your brother wanted us to..."

"Major, I don't give a shit about what my brother told you to do. Let me guess if you don't watch me he said he would kill you all which I'm pretty sure I'm right. Let's say if you don't leave I'll kill you myself and trust me I'm way more patient then my brother and way more lethal" I smirked.

"Ok, let's head out, men" Major Wilson said before they practically ran away.

Linda and I burst out laughing while walking inside.

"How have you been, Linda" I asked.

"Great, I got a new worker here to help out, he is perfect with the children and he is very handsome" She stated.

"How's life for you, Rena" she asked.

"Um well... I really don't want to tell you right now, I want to tell you privately if that is alright" I said.

"Yeah, that's fine, I see that you dyed your hair" she said.

"Actually, I didn't this is my regular hair color. I decided that I wasn't going to dye it anymore since I've dyed it pretty much my whole life" I said.

"Well, I like your hair like this, it was always in a ponytail, but I love the shoulder length hair with braids on either side of your head" she said.

"Thanks I..." I said before getting interrupted.

"RENA, YOUR ACTUALLY HERE" a group of children screamed coming to hug me to death with little hugs.

"Hey guys, it's been a while" I said giving them all a hug.

"Can you come play with us" they asked.

"You guys have to wait until lunch is over, so go and eat some potato soup" a man said coming over to us.

"Listen to Elliot children, and go and eat" Linda said.

All of the children ran into the dining room as I stood up to see my Elliot standing before me surprised.

"Elliot, this is my friend Rena she helps me out sometimes" Linda said.

"Hi, I usually just help financially" I said holding out my hand.

"I'm sorry it's just that I had a friend named Rena back at the castle, but she ruined my life. Her brother is the King of Albion and I lost everything because of her. I hate her with a passion just like Linda" Elliot said.

Linda was looking at my face the whole time and she saw the hurt in my eyes that I showed for a split second.

"Elliot, I don't hate the princess, I hate the king" Linda stated flashing me a sorry look.

"It doesn't matter, Linda" I said.

"Why were some of Logan's guards yelling for you, Linda" Elliot asked confused.

"I'm sorry that was my fault, the King has been keeping an eye on me and the only way I could get here was if I brought them with me" I said.

"Why would the King care about you for" Elliot asked probably thinking that I am the princess.

"As I said I'm here to help Linda not you Elliot" I said taking off my cloak to reveal the two sacks and my practical dress that I wore on the day Elliot left.

"I hope this helps somewhat Linda, I really needed to talk to you, but there is no point to that now" I said as I was untying the sacks and dropped them on the floor with a clink.

"I probably won't be back" I said heading out of the orphanage.

"Rena, wait you don't have to leave, your a good friend of Linda's" Elliot said grabbing my hand and pulled me inside.

I jerked my left hand out of his and spun around to face him.

"It doesn't matter if I'm a friend of Linda's, you hate me just as much as you hate my brother" I stated with a frown.

Elliot jumped back in surprise.

"You didn't have to tell him who you actually were, Rena" Linda said holding Elliot's hand.

"It's clear to me that you have moved on Elliot, at least you found someone who won't treat you like shit like I did" I stated tears starting to fall down my face.

"Rena, don't cry, yes we started dating a few weeks ago and what happened isn't your fault" Linda said coming to my side to comfort me.

"I'm sorry I told you I hated..."

"No Elliot, you have the right to hate me, because of me you lost everything except for one thing" I said.

"What one thing" Elliot and Linda asked.

"You have love and the choice of who you spend the rest of your life with" I said holding up my right hand for them to see which during our whole encounter I've been hiding behind my back.

"I don't get that chance" I said with a small forced smile.

"Oh..."

"I'm engaged Elliot, I didn't want you to know about this until Logan announces it to everyone" I said.

"It's only been four weeks and your already engage again, who's the lucky bastard. I knew all along that you were a whore" Elliot said raising his voice.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know, bitch" Elliot screamed.

"Elliot, what the hell is wrong with you" Linda yelled.

"She should know who she has to fuck" Elliot yelled.

"Elliot...Linda, Logan isn't going to tell me until after the wedding...unless I figure out before then" I said almost in a whisper that I was surprised that they heard.

Before either of them could speak I grabbed my cloak and left putting my cloak on as I walked. Hopefully, I won't ever see Elliot again and I'll know who my fiancé is soon before we have to be married.


	3. A Trip to Mourningwood, and a Fiancé?

Chapter 3 Changing Love

"Rena, what the hell were you thinking when you sent the guards back. You could have been kidnapped or worse killed" Logan said rushing down the stairs.

"They were making everyone scared at the orphanage and they were annoying" I said.

"That little girl threaten to kill us slowly" a guard said pointing at me.

"So she did. Good job, Rena" Walter said giving me a bear hug.

"Thank you, Walter" I said quietly.

"What's wrong did something happen" Walter said when he noticed my tear streaked face.

"If someone did something to you tell us, Rena so they can be punished" Logan said getting mad.

"No, it's just t...that I saw Elliot at the orphanage" I said.

"Rena, we didn't know he was there, you should have asked me to come with you" Walter said.

"He lives there, Walter he lost everything because of me, he hates me and now he's dating Linda" I said.

"Elliot, doesn't deserve you and if he hates anyone it should be me not you. He should be happy he is still alive" Logan said giving me a hug.

"Logan... LOGAN" Hobson yelled coming down the stairs interrupting the moment.

"We're missing twenty thousand gold coins since I last counted an hour ago" Hobson huffed.

"The only person that was up there was..." Major Wilson trailed off.

"Rena, do you have anything to do with the missing money" Logan asked.

"Do you actually think I would steal from you, my own brother" I asked.

"Rena" Logan said firmly.

"I didn't do anything" I said before walking away with Walter giggling.

"You just miss counted, Hobson" Logan huffed walking back up to the war room.

Two months later...

"Logan, why in bloody hell did you wake me up early to tell me to dress up in my elegant dress because if your making me sit in on one of your boring meetings, I will make your life a living hell" I growled.

"Ah, there you are I've been waiting for you. No, I'm not going to make you sit in on one of my meetings with the nobles, the last time I did that it ended badly" Logan stated.

I giggled at that memory and Logan actually gave a hearty laugh, but turned it into a cough to keep his image he made to his personal guards.

"Logan, tell me what you want from me" I said tiredly.

"What makes you think I want anything from you" Logan smirked.

"I'm not going to play your stupid game, Logan just tell me why I'm here" I stated.

"Your right I should be straight forward. I'm going on a trip and before you get mad with me, I want you to know that I want you to come with me" Logan stated.

"You want me to come with you. The last time you went on a trip you left for two years and came back different" I said.

"This time I'm not going that far away. So will you come with me, you need to get out of the castle. You haven't left in two months, I'm starting to get worried about you" Logan said.

"Ok, I'll go with you" I said.

"Great, let's go" Logan smiled grabbing my hand and dragged me downstairs.

"Logan, what are you doing, I have to change out of this dress because it will get dirty" I said.

"Sorry, but we will be leaving now. We aren't going very far" Logan said dragging me outside to a white horse that was waiting for us.

"We're going to take Lucky with us" I said going to my white horse's side to pet it.

"Yeah, we're leaving now" Logan said walking to me to lift me up on the horse.

"Hey, why did you do that for" I pouted sitting uncomfortably on Lucky.

Walter gave a hearty laugh, walking over to Logan and I.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving Logan" Walter said before noticing me on the horse.

"Rena, why the hell are you on that horse" Walter said.

"Logan is making me go with him" I said.

"If she is going, I'm going too" Walter stated.

"No, your..." Logan started.

"Walter, you can ride on Clover" I said.

He nodded before leaving to get my other horse which is a chestnut brown color.

"What do you think your doing by having Walter come with us" Logan said.

"He just wants to make sure I'll be alright since you ruined my life" I stated coldly.

"I did it for your own good Rena, you deserve better than that boy" Logan stated.

"Logan, it doesn't matter I'm going with you if you like it or not, to guard Rena" Walter said riding on over to us on Clover.

"Major Wilson, you will guard my sister with your life. Walter, you will guard me like your suppose to" Logan ordered.

They nodded and Logan walked back over to Lucky and I and climbed on behind me.

"Don't say anything" Logan warned.

"I wasn't going to say anything" I smirked.

"Let's move out" Logan ordered.

We headed into Bowerstone Market, people getting the hell out of the way, confused of why the King of Albion is leaving the castle because he barely leaves the war room.

"Where are we going, Logan" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Logan smirked.

We finally got out of the Market and into Industrial. Even more people were in the way so it will be a little bit before I know where we're going.

Logan stopped on the edge of Bowerstone followed by the rest of the guards.

"Let's keep going" Logan said.

We kept riding for an hour without stopping once before seeing a building in the distance.

"Are you going to tell me where we are" I asked.

"Nope" Logan stated.

"Fine, than can you tell me why we are here" I asked.

"Let's say, to give you the chance to meet your fiancé" Logan smirked.

"Fine whatever" I sighed.

We rode up to what looked like an abandon fort.

"Who goes there" someone called from on top of the battlements.

"Open the damn doors for the King of Albion" Major Wilson shouted.

The fort doors opened and we rode in, Major Wilson and Captain Smith leading us in. Logan got down from the horse, walked over to a tall dark-haired man and a blond man.

"Welcome, King Logan what can I do for you" the dark haired man said.

"We're here for a little visit, Major Swift" Logan said.

Walter walked over to them and the four men started chatting away while the rest of the men joined the soldiers at the camp fires.

"Well, this was pointless" I said jumping down from the horse I was still sitting on getting my elegant dress dirty from the muddy ground in the progress.

The four men turned in my direction. I strutted over to them the blond one giving me a handsome smile.

"Logan, will you tell me where the hell we are now" I asked.

"Nope" Logan said.

"Miss, your at our beautiful home, Mourningwood Fort" the blond said with a devilishly handsome smile.

"Why thank you for telling me, unlike someone else I know" I said smirking at Logan.

Walter gave a hearty laugh which made me giggle and my brother smile. Captain Finn and Major Swift gave me a confused look for being able to make the King of Albion smile.

"Logan, as I said before this is pointless being here" I said.

"Well you don't have to be here if you don't want to" Major Swift said.

"Logan made me come here with him" I said.

"Why" Ben asked.

"Personal reasons" I said before walking away to look around the fort.

I walked around not pay attention to the soldiers watching me especially the blond with the Major.

"I found some steps that I decided to go up. When I got up there you could see off into the distance.

"Rena, you need to come down here, it's not safe for you to be up there by yourself" Logan yelled.

Everyone turned towards me to stare at me. I skipped down the steps to my brother's side.

"Brother, you said you brought me here to meet someone, who am I suppose to be meeting" I said.

"Rena, don't start" Logan stated.

"No Logan I am going to start this now" I said.

"Rena this isn't the time and place to start a fight" Logan said.

"If you don't want a fight brother then order me around like your little bitches" I said furiously.

"Fine, I order you to shut the hell up" Logan yelled.

"Whatever you say your majesty" I curtsied walking back up the stairs I came down from.

Walter gave Rena a sad look as she left while Logan huffed and left Swift, Walter, and I alone.

"Walter, please tell me why the King of Albion is in my fort with the Princess" Swift asked.

"Sorry old friend it isn't my place to tell" Walter said walking over to a camp fire to get some food and ale.

The next day...

I woke up late with a slight hangover, but that didn't stop me from getting ready for duty. I got up from my chair that I slept in all night. I thought I was dreaming that the Princess was here, but she was up on the battlements like yesterday. I walked over to Swift's tent to see what we needed to do today.

"Swift, what do we need to do today" I asked going inside the tent to see the usually calm Major with his head in his hands.

"Oh, there you are Ben" Swift said raising his head from his hand.

"What's wrong with you Swifty. You've been acting this way for the last two month's" I stated.

"Nothing" Swift said tiredly getting up to head outside with me following behind him.

"Men, get up and start training now" Swift ordered.

Logan was watching Swift from a distance to see him control his men without a second thought. I knew I picked the right man for my sister to be married to. I ordered my men to join the Brigade in training. Everything is great, I'm freaking out the Major by not telling him who his fiancée is, the same for my sister. The only thing is if she would forgive me for what I did to her.


	4. Crispy Hollowmen, and Explanations

Chapter 4 Changing Love

I stood on the battlements staring off into space. I heard the Swift Brigade training with Logan's personal guards. Why do I have to be here, what is the point. There is no way my brother picked one of these soldiers to be married to a princess let alone the Princess of Albion. I sighed, he probably chose one of those eco-friendly people that live here in Mourningwood.

I turned from the view to go down the steps. I should just spend some time with Logan, maybe if it was just me and him it would be like old times.

"Rena, can I speak with you" Major Wilson said.

"Yeah, I guess your lucky I didn't go down the steps right away because I wouldn't be going up them again" I giggled walking back to where I was standing.

"What can I do for you Major Wilson" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that I miss spending time with you" Major Wilson.

"Ah, that's so sweet I miss it too, but we went our separate ways. You a soldier in the army, me the Princess you swore to protect with your life like the rest of the castle guards" I said.

"I know, but I love you I have for a while since we were kids, you're all I think about..." he trailed off.

"Daniel, it's too late for us I'm engaged as you know" I said.

"Yeah, your engaged again the first time I almost died when I heard you were engaged to Elliot. You know I almost killed him because I was so mad at him for choosing the girl I've loved my whole life. Your parent's chose him for you not caring how you felt about me and now your engage to some older man that you've never met" Daniel said sadly.

"I know, but I have to, Elliot is gone from my life and if that was you who Logan forced from my life I...I wouldn't be able to live with myself. This is for the best, I'm marrying a man that I don't love or even know so I won't get heartbroken again. I can't go through being asked to kill my love again. It is best for you to forget about me, Daniel" I cried.

"I will always love you Rena, nothing will stop me from doing that" Daniel said.

"I have to go" I said starting to walk away.

"Please Rena don't walk away from me, I'll fight for you even if I have to die trying" Daniel stated.

"Fine, I'll fight you so that I can leave" I stated.

Daniel pulled out his standard issued sword.

"What I don't get a sword to defend myself" I smirked.

Daniel stepped forward swinging his sword, which was easy to dodge.

I looked up to see Rena fighting Major Wilson.

"What the hell do you think your doing Major Wilson" Logan yelled jumping up and running to the steps followed by Walter, Swift, and I.

I easily dodged all of Daniel's swings. Logan seriously needs to train his personal guards better than this. I dodged one more of his swings before punching him in the gut, going on the offensive. I kneed him in the groin, while he was bent over I kicked him in the bend of his knee making him fall to the ground dropping his sword. I skillfully picked up the sword before it fell to the ground.

"You will leave me alone it's for the best" I whispered in his ear holding his sword to his neck.

"What the hell are you doing Major Wilson, attacking a member of the royal family" Logan yelled.

"He was helping me practice Logan. I didn't want to bother Walter" I said giving Logan an innocent smile.

"Whatever, come and eat some breakfast" Logan said hugging me to his side and kissing my forehead.

"Ow" I said grabbing my arm.

"Looks like you actually got a hit on my sister, Major" Logan said.

"Just a lucky hit" I said before leaving with Logan.

I was eating some food while a doctor patched the scrap I got from the fight.

"The patch is pointless it has already stopped bleeding" I said.

We went back to training after seeing the Princess's fight with, Major Wilson,the leader of Logan's personal guards. The Brigade was impress with her for beating a personal guard and winning without a weapon.

"She is one special girl" Morrison stated.

"Yep, she is" I said.

"Hey Logan can we go to the town here" I asked.

"You want to go to town, well I could grab some guards and we can go" Logan said getting up to get some guards.

"No I mean only you and me" I said grabbing his hand.

"Ok, let's go then" Logan smiled.

We walked toward the gate that led to the town. Major Swift and the rest of the Brigade watched us leave the fort. We went up the hill, Collin barked and ran to a dig spot. He dug up a tattoo of a flower. We kept walking along the path to see an old statue. Collin barked again and ran to a dig spot to dig up another tattoo.

"Rena, leave it and hurry up" Logan said.

I grabbed the tattoo and ran to catch up to Logan. We walked into town and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us. I smiled and grabbed my brother's hand and dragged him forward to a clothes shop.

"That outfit is so cool" I said.

"Why would you want a suit of armor when you can have any dress you could want" Logan asked.

"I know, but I still like it though" I said walking out of the store with Logan.

We were looking around when I saw the tattooist.

"Logan can we go in there" I said pointing at the little store.

"I guess" Logan said walking in with me.

"What can I do for you two" the tattooist asked.

"I want to get a tattoo" I said.

"Why would you want to ruin your body with a tattoo" Logan asked disgusted with the idea.

"Logan I just want this small rose on my ankle" I said.

"It'll take twenty minutes" the tattooist said.

"Fine it's your body, I'll be back in twenty minutes I want to check out some other shops" Logan said before leaving.

I sat down and gave him the picture of the rose I found on the way here.

"This will hurt a little. Oh and my name is Andy" Andy said.

"I'm stronger than I look Andy" I said feeling the sting of the tattoo he started making on the inside of my right ankle.

"There done" Andy said five minutes later.

"Thank you Andy" I said paying him.

"Well have a nice day" Andy said.

I nodded and pulled out the other tattoo I found it was a round thing that looked pretty cool.

"Hey Andy can you make this tattoo for me" I asked showing him the drawing.

"Um...sure even though I've never seen anything like it. So where do you want it, on the other ankle" Andy said.

"No, I want it on my back" I said.

"Fine, if you say so" Andy said starting on my tattoo on my back.

"It's done" Andy said zipping my dress back up.

"Thank you" I said paying him extra for the tattoo.

"Your finally done then" Logan said.

"Yeah, do you like it" I said showing the rose to him.

"Yeah, it's fine. We should head back" Logan said leaving the store, me following behind.

We walked out of town and in no time we were halfway back to the fort when we heard hollowmen pop up behind us. Logan pulled out his sword and pistol to attack them.

"Logan hand me the sword so I can help" I said.

"Fine I'll cover you" he said throwing me the sword.

I caught the sword easily and ran forward slicing through two hollowmen. I dodged a swing and killed four more. A really big hollowman popped up, Logan's bullet not really hurting it. I ran forward and stabbed it pulling my sword up until it blew up into smoke. More kept coming until there were too many of them.

"Run Logan I'll cover you, get help" I said.

"I can't leave you by yourself to die because of me" Logan stated.

"Run" I said pulling him forward with me.

We were almost there only a little bit further. I stopped to kill some more hollowmen.

"Come on we're almost there Rena" Logan said.

"Go Logan your more important than me" I yelled killing three more hollowmen.

I nodded and ran down the hill to the front gate of the fort and ran inside to see everyone staring at me.

"Where's Rena" Walter asked.

"Hollowmen" I said clutching at my wounded arm that I didn't even know I got.

"We'll go help her" Swift said running outside, Ben following closely behind.

"Sit your ass down Logan so a doctor can look at your arm" Walter said leading me to a crate to sit on.

We ran up the hill to see Rena surrounded by hollowmen.

"Finally you guys made it" she said killing five hollowmen in one swing.

"Yeah, we didn't want to miss the action" I smirked killing three hollowmen with one shot from my rifle.

Swift sliced two more going to Rena's side.

"Are you ok" Swift asked.

"I'm fine Major" I said killing a medium sized hollowman.

"Good" Swift said killing the last one.

"Let's get out of here" Ben said.

"I agree" I said walking to Major Swift.

"Watch out" Swift yelled.

"I turned just in time from getting cleaved in half by the biggest hollowman I have ever seen.

"Ow you bitch" I said holding my shoulder where the hollowman's sword sliced me.

Major Swift swung at the huge ass hollowman barely hurting it, the same for Ben.

"I'm tired of being attacked, once is enough" I yelled.

For some unknown reason my hand flew up like I could protect myself. I concentrated on my hand and all of the sudden flames erupted out of my hand engulfing the hollowman, burning it to death.

"Wow, that was awesome" I said to Swift.

"Shut up, Ben" Swifty said.

I fell to the ground exhausted surprising Major Swift and Captain Finn in the progress.

"Rena, are you alright" Ben asked both of us running to her side.

"She's unconscious" I said to Ben picking her up bridal style.

"You'll have to cover us, Ben" I said.

He nodded and we ran down the hill to the gate of the fort. Ben pushed open the gate so I could go in with Rena and he quickly closed it behind us.

"No, my sister can't be dead" Logan said hysterically getting up, but then got pushed back down by a somber faced Walter.

"She's unconscious" Swift said carrying her to his tent.

I've never seen so much emotion on the King of Albion's face when he was told that his sister was unconscious.

"Thank God she is alright" Logan cried.

"Will she be alright, doctor" I asked.

"She's just exhausted, Major Swift. She just needs to rest and she'll be fine in no time" the doctor said leaving the tent.

"I won't be able to live with myself if something bad happened to you, Rena. I know if my fiancée was almost killed I would do anything in my power to save her. I just hope your husband is greatful we were there" I said to her.

"So, that's why you've been acting strange, Swifty" Ben said coming fully inside the tent.

"How come you didn't tell me you were engaged Swifty" I asked.

"I..." Swift trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me it's not any of my business. Anyway when's the wedding" I smirked.

"Shut up, Ben" Swift said.

I groaned opening my eyes to see two pairs of eyes staring at me one set brown, the other a deep blue.

"What happened" I said trying to get up hurting my shoulder in the progress.

"You need to rest" Swift said gently pushing me back down.

"But my brother is he alright" I asked.

"Logan is fine" Ben said smiling at me.

"I'm fine, sister" Logan said coming in with Walter.

"Rena, how are you feeling" Walter asked.

"I'm fine" I said grunting at Logan's tight hug.

"Sorry, sis" Logan apologized.

"It's fine Logan" I said smiling.

"You need to rest" Walter said leading Logan out followed by the Major and Captain.

I then fell asleep happily.

The next day...

I woke up slowly, confused by my surroundings then I realized I was still in Mourningwood.

"Hey sleeping beauty" I said.

"Shut up, Ben" I said.

I heard laughter so I looked up to see Major Swift laughing.

"I see your getting along with Ben, Princess" Swift said.

"Your just jealous I'm still single and your not, Swifty" Ben said.

"Your married, Major Swift" I asked.

"No I'm not" he said with a small smile.

"At least not yet anyway" Ben stated.

"What is that suppose to mean, Captain" I asked.

"I just got engaged not too long ago" Swift said.

"Um...well congratulations then" I said with a smile.

"Thank you, I should go ask your brother who your husband is so I can send him a message that you are safe" Swift said.

"Husband" I asked.

"Yes, the man your married to" Ben said sadly.

"Married? I'm not married to any man" I stated.

"How is that possible you were engaged to that snobby noble at your brother's party a couple of months ago" Ben asked.

"Yeah...I was promised to him since I was born by my parents, but my brother ended it" I explained.

"So your single" Ben asked surprised.

"No, I'm engaged" I said.

"You just said that Logan ended your engagement"Ben stated confused like Swift.

"I'll explain" I said.

"One day I was walking with Elliot,my fiancé, and childhood love. Logan asked us to go to the throne room, long story short he asked me to choose between four strangers and Elliot to execute" I said.

"Your own brother made you choose between killing your fiancé and four strangers, that is cruel" Ben stated.

"Normally, I would agree with you, but I convinced him to let all of them go, they could never come back to the castle though" I said.

"That's bloody awful" Ben stated.

"A couple days ago I got engaged again, but I don't know who I'm marrying" I said with a slight pout.

"How can you not know who you are marrying" Ben asked confused.

"An arranged marriage" Swift said.

"Yeah, it is an arranged marriage, but Logan did tell me some stuff about my fiancé on the way here" I said.

"Tell us maybe we can help you figure out who" Ben said.

"Well...Logan told me he is cultured, intelligent, a gentleman...he also said that he is somewhat older than me, but I really don't care though" I said.

Could she be talking about me because Logan asked me to marry a girl?

"It's probably Major Wilson" Ben said.

"Yeah, Ben's probably right" Swift said.

"Yeah, Daniel did say he loves me" I said getting up from the bed.

"Hey, where are my shoes at" I asked.

"They're under the bed" Swift said.

"Thanks" I said slipping my shoes on and heading out of the tent.

"Rena, you should be resting" Logan said rushing over to me.

"I'm fine Logan there's nothing to worry about" I said while being hugged to death by him.

"Can you let go of me now" I asked.

"Sorry" Logan said.

The next morning...

"Hey Rena would you like to go for a walk with me" Ben asked.

"Sure, why not" I said walking with him out of the fort.

"Did your brother actually do that to you" Ben asked.

"Yeah, he did" I said.

"I see you two are getting along fine" Logan said walking down the hill with Swift.

"I need to talk to you about something important, Rena" Logan said pulling me up the hill.

"What is this about Logan" I asked.

"Don't you want to know who your fiancé is" Logan asked.

"I thought you weren't going to tell me, that I would have to figure it out myself" I stated.

"You have the right to know now and so does your fiancé. I haven't told him yet, I want you to tell him yourself" Logan said.

"Fine, then tell me who my fiancé is brother" I said.

"Your fiancé is Major Swift..." Logan trailed off.

"So you didn't tell him on your walk" I said.

"No, I didn't" Logan said walking back to the fort.

I walked down the hill to Ben and Swift.

"What was that about" Ben asked.

"It was nothing Ben. Um...Major Swift can I talk to you for a second" I said.

"Yeah" Swift said walking back up the hill with me.

"Major Swift I know your engaged, but I don't know how to say this" I trailed off.

"Your my fiancée, Rena" Swift said with a small smile.

"How did you know, Logan said he didn't tell you. I'm going to kill him for lying to me" I said.

"It was a lucky guess, when you said you were engaged again and described those traits of your fiancé. I thought of Logan asking me to marry this girl that betrayed him and when you said he made an arranged marriage for you. I figure my fiancée was you" Swift said.

"I see" I said.

We headed back to the fort.

"Rena, are you ready to go" Logan asked.

"Yeah hang on" I yelled.

"Major Swift, I hope it's alright if I write to you since I'll be at the castle" I said.

"Yes, I'll look forward to that" Swift said with a smile.

"Goodbye Major Swift" I whispered.

"Princess Rena you can call me Jack" Swift said.

"Goodbye...Jack, Ben don't get yourself in trouble" I said walking over to Logan.

"Hey why would I get in trouble" Ben pouted.

Logan and I laughed getting on Lucky.

"Come visit anytime you guys" I said before riding out of the gate.

I looked back smiling at Jack before turning around to face my path home to an unknown future.


	5. Truth, Lies, Jealousy, and Love?

Chapter 5 Changing Love

Two months later...

I'm so bored there is nothing to do here.

"Rena, here's a letter for you, it doesn't say who it's from" Daniel said.

"Thank you" I said taking the letter and running to the alcove in the garden.

It was from Jack saying he would be on leave and that he was coming to visit.

"I hope he comes soon" I said out loud to nobody in particular.

I ran down the steps pass all of the annoying nobles into the kitchen and burst through the war room.

"Logan, guess what" I said smiling gleefully.

"Rena I don't have the time to entertain you when you're bored" Logan said tiredly.

"Rena, you seem really excited for something" a familiar voice said coming from a corner of the room.

"Jack, your actually here" I said running to hug him.

"Hey how are you" Jack asked.

"Bored as hell, I rather be killing hollowmen with the Brigade" I said.

Jack gave a hearty laugh.

"A princess doesn't need to be killing anything" Logan said.

"Whatever, Jack can you go on a walk with me. I haven't seen you in two months and I've really missed you" I said shyly.

"Yeah, I would like that very much" Jack said with a smile.

"Let's go" I said dragging him out of the war room.

"So how is everyone at the fort" I asked walking to the kitchen holding his hand.

"They're great, they miss your sword skills or should I say hand to hand skills" he smirked.

Thanks" I giggled swinging our joined hands.

"How does it feel to live in a castle" Jack asked.

"Depends on if you want the answer from the princess or the truth" I said.

"From the princess" he said.

"It is the best place in all of Albion" I said.

"So that is what the princess thinks" he asked.

"Yes, that's what the princess thinks, but do you want to know what Rena thinks" I asked.

"What does Rena think" he asked.

"Come on"

"Where are we going"

"If you want to know what the truth is you'll come find me" I said walking away.

I walked over to the balcony that looks out on Industrial.

"So are you going to tell me the truth" he asked walking up to the railing beside me.

"This is my favorite spot of all of the castle, it has been this way since I was a little girl" I said.

"Looking out on Industrial is your favorite place" he stated.

"Yep, I use to pretend that I was a normal girl that lived there" I said.

"So what does Rena think" Jack asked.

"The truth is that I think the castle is a prison that I can't ever escape. I feel like I will be stuck here for the rest of my life. I want to see the world and do things that I can't here in this hell of a place, Jack" I said looking out at the buildings of Industrial.

"Is that really what you want, a life of begging for food and working yourself to death because that is happening to people in Industrial now" he said looking at me.

"Yeah, I know" I said.

"That's all you have to say" he said fully turning to me.

"I know what is going on, I'm not blind" I said.

"You can't possibly know how starving people feel when you have plenty of food and you never leave the castle to see what they go through"

"How can you live with yourself knowing that your brother, your own flesh and blood, is making his own people starve to death" he yelled.

"There is nothing I can do to change the way my brother rules over all of Albion. He is my brother after all and I still love him after what he did to me. There is still good in him, he must have a reason to be doing this to the people of Albion" I said.

"You don't have any idea what normal people have to go through because of your brother. You just stare off into the smog of Industrial dreaming" he yelled.

"All you think I do is dream. I saved five people from being executed by my brother because I sacraficed my childhood love to marry you. I saved those people's families from heartbreak over a love one by giving up my love for my best friend. I also risked my life to help the orphanage by not volunteering my time, but stealing twenty thousand gold coins from my own brother. Don't tell me I'm sitting on my ass watching people die" I yelled looking straight into his eyes.

"You stole twenty thousand gold coins from your brother" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, I did it to help my friend, Linda, with the orphanage she runs. You know I stole all that money to help the people and I had to be escorted to the orphanage by eight of Logan's personal guards including Major Wilson and Captain Smith. I couldn't stand back and let those people suffer anymore because of my brother. I did all of that for the orphanage and Elliot rubs it in my face that he hates me and that I ruined his life, by the way he also rubbed it in my face that he is dating Linda and that he can marry someone he actually loves" I said.

"I'm sorry you can't marry the man you love because of me" He said a little hurt.

"It's not your fault, it was my choice to save those people" I said looking up at him.

"Do you regret saving those people" he asked

"No, I don't regret it...do you regret agreeing to this" I said.

"No, we still can make this work for us. If you want to run off with some other man after we're married it's fine with me" he said.

I stepped towards him and went on my tiptoes to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"How can you say that, when I marry you your stuck with me for the rest of your life. I won't marry a man and then run off with someone else so don't say your ok with it because that isn't ok with me" I said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" he trailed off.

"Shhh, it's fine I consider you a close friend after these few months" I said shyly.

I stepped towards her and wrapped my arms around her in an embrace.

"I'm glad you feel that way, I hope one day we can learn to love each other from this arrangement" he said.

I took his hand in mine and lead him to the alcove in the garden where I read all of the time.

"You know, I always wanted to get marry in this garden" I said.

"It is a beautiful place, I guess we have the old hero queen to thank for that" he said.

"Actually, my father built this garden to keep me from annoying my mother and brother to death" I said.

Jack gave a hearty laugh.

"That can't be true" he said.

"It is true" I said.

"Your such a sweet girl though" he said.

"Thank you" I giggled.

We spent the rest of the day talking.

A few weeks later...

"Logan, I think I've fallen for Jack" I said laying on the war room sofa.

"That's good it will help your marriage" Logan said absentmindedly staring at the map table.

"I'm scared Logan" I said.

That got his attention.

"Why are you scared for" Logan said coming to my side.

"I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same for me" I said.

"He feels the same for you, how can he not your a beautiful young woman that's intelligent, caring, diligent, playful, and honest" he said.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better about this whole marriage thing" I stated sadly.

"That's not true, all of the men in Albion think that, they are in love with you" he said.

"They aren't in love they want to use me as a status upgrade plus all of the money they could get. I bet that is the only reason Jack agreed to marry me" I said.

"That's not true he didn't know who he is marrying until you told him in Mourningwood" Logan said.

"It's true Rena" Walter said coming into the room.

"Ok, I believe you. I'm just scared that he doesn't like me, that he will marry me and treat me like a child" I said.

"I have a few important matters to discuss with Walter and Major Smith" Logan said getting up and walking to the map in the middle of the room.

"Ok" I said sadly walking towards the door before getting stopped by Walter.

"Jack loves you remember that" Walter said before walking to the middle of the room.

"Have fun talking about shit Logi" I giggled walking out the door bumping into someone.

"Sorry" I said looking up to the person I ran into.

"Sorry Princess Rena it was my fault" Daniel said.

"Daniel is something wrong" I asked.

"No Princess" he said.

"Major Wilson we have work to do" Logan said.

"Rena, Jack told me himself that he has fallen for you" Walter said.

My jaw dropped in shock while Daniel made a low growl.

"Excuse me Princess" Daniel said devoid of any emotion.

"Um...ok" I said quietly before walking out of the room heading to the garden.

I walked into the garden to my favorite spot and stood there spacing out. After a minutes I went to the alcove where I spent a few hours laying down on the bench bored to death.

"You look very lonely" a familiar voice said.

"Nope, I'm bored as hell" I said sitting up to see who I was talking to.

"Jack, what the bloody hell are you doing here aren't you suppose to be in Mourningwood" I asked.

"I wanted to surprise you" he smiled.

"Well, I'm bloody damn surprised" I said still in shock.

"I have to tell you something really important, Rena"

"I...I'm in love with you, over the last few weeks I've realized that you are all I think about night and day and that I can't stand being away from you" he said shyly.

I was speechless, he just told me himself that he loved me.

"I'm guessing by your speechlessness that you don't feel the same. I'm sorry, pretend I didn't say anything" he said sadly.

I got up and ran up to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He was surprised by my kiss, but then he pulled himself together and deepened the kiss. We kissed until we had to break apart for air.

"Rena..."

"Shh, I love you too Jack, I have for a while now" I said dropping eye contact with him.

He lifted my chin up and softly kissed me and said "I'm happy you feel the same. I was worried that you could never love me like you did with Elliot"

"There is no reason for you to be worried, now me on the other hand had to worry because I thought since I am really young that you would treat me as a child instead of a woman" I said.

"I would not treat you as a child because you are not a child, to me you are the love of my life. The missing puzzle piece that I didn't realize was missing you could say" he said.

"You are my missing puzzle piece too" I smiled.

He kissed me passionately again.

"Come with me" I said shyly taking his hand and walking out into the garden and up to my room.

"Rena..."

"Jack, I want to be with you in all the ways I can" I said.

"I want to love you like a man and a woman should" I said.

He kissed me again with desire.

"Rena...are you sure you want to do this" Jack breathed.

"Yes, I do" I said undoing his shirt and kissing him.

We kissed passionately undoing each other's clothing. I finished with his belt and his pants dropped to the floor.

"That's not very fair, you have your corset on" Jack pouted.

I giggled "Your right, how can I make it up to you"

"I know" I said untying the rest of the corset and letting my dress fall to the ground.

I stepped forward boldly and kissed him, my breasts pressed against his chest. He groaned in pleasure slipping his hand down to my hip to pull me closer.

"You know how to pleasure a man" Jack said hotly in my ear.

"What, no I don't know the first thing on how to pleasure a man" I said pulling away.

"You are doing a fine job, my Rena" Jack said sweetly.

"Ok..."

"Rena, I'm telling you the truth. If you don't want to do this we can stop now" he said.

I strutted back to him and kissed him slipping him the tongue in a passionate battle for dominance.

Jack lead the way to my bed and pushed me gently down on it. We kept kissing, Jack started massaging my breasts and I groaned in pleasure. I put my hands in his hair and started messing with it. I flipped him so I was on top and started exploring his body. I gave him butterfly kisses all over his body and went down to his shaft and kissed it to Jack's surprise.

I took it into my mouth and started sucking on it.

"Rena" Jack said in surprise by my action before groaning in pleasure.

He started thrusting into my mouth, I did this until he pulled me up to him and kissed me with burning desire. He flipped us again so he was on top of me and started exploring my body. He started suckling on my breast which surprised me before groaning in pleasure. I started to grow wet between my thighs.

"Jack" I breathed confused by the feelings I was experiencing.

"Don't worry it's normal, it tells me you are liking what I am doing" he smiled.

Jack then slipped a finger into my womanly flesh and I squeaked in surprise. He started moving his hand slowly and then it was pleasurable. He then added another finger and repeated the process.

I groaned "Jack please"

"Gladly, but tell me if it hurts" he said situating himself above me before making the head of his shaft enter me.

I gasped at the god awful pain before it turned into a sting.

"You can continue" I said.

He entered an inch more waiting for me to say it was ok to keep going.

"Jack, this is taking too long just do it and get it over with" I said.

He nodded before sheathing himself all the way inside of me. I gasped in pain before it turned into a a dull pain after a few minutes.

"Ok, I'm ready" I said.

He started moving inside of me and the dull pain became pleasurable. He sped up and the feelings were amazing.

"Jack..." I groaned.

He sped up even more when he heard me call his name. I couldn't stand it anymore and cried out in pleasure when I climaxed. My cry sent Jack over the edge and he grunted before collapsing on the bed beside me.

"I love you" he said hugging me to his chest where we fell asleep together.

The next morning...

"Hey, sleepy head" Jack said.

"Are you leaving already" I said a little disappointed as he was putting on his army uniform.

"You need to clean up" he said.

"What is that suppose to mean, that I smell bad"I said getting up from my bed.

"No that isn't what I meant. I meant you bled last night which is normal for the first time" he said.

"Oh...um ok" I said heading into my bath chamber to quickly take a bath.

I got out of my bath and went into my room to change. I went to my wardrobe and grabbed my formal princess dress and went behind the dressing screen.

I took off my silk bath robe and stepped into my dress and slipped my shoes on.

"Do you have to wear this hat" Jack asked holding the hat that goes with my outfit.

"Logan always wants me too, I do it sometimes to get him to shut up about it, but most of the time I don't wear it because I hate it" I said walking out from behind the screen.

Jack's mouth dropped open when he saw me.

"Jack can you tie the back of my dress for me" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think you look better without the dress" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and he gave a hearty laugh when Walter, Logan, and Jasper burst through the door.

"Rena, are you ok some nobles said they heard sounds last night" Logan asked rushing to my side to check to see if I was ok.

"Logan I'm fine I was talking with Jack last night and we didn't hear anything" I said.

"They must have been wasted" Jack said.

"When did you get here this morning" Walter asked looking suspiciously at the two of us.

"Not too long ago Walter" Jack said.

"Rena, why is your hair really wet for" Walter asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I took a bath and put my dress on when I realized I couldn't tie it myself and that's when Jack came and I asked him to tie it for me" I said innocently.

"She was lucky I came when I did or she would have been stuck in here until tomorrow" Jack grinned.

"Yeah, I would have been stuck in here forever if you didn't come save me, my hero" I curtsied before giggling.

"Anyway, I have to head back to the fort" Jack said.

"Jack, you just got here can't you stay a little bit more" I said hopefully taking his hand into mine.

"I'm sorry Rena I can't, I'm already late for duty" Jack said squeezing my hand.

"Logan..."

"Rena he has a job to do like you do. He has to go back I can't let him stay when he has to protect the people in Mourningwood" Logan stated.

"Can I walk with Jack into Bowerstone to say goodbye" I asked.

"Rena, you can't travel into Bowerstone by yourself to say goodbye to Jack and come back. Someone will try to kidnap you or kill you to prove a point to me" Logan said.

"Logan please..."

"Logan, I'll go with her and she can wear her cloak to disguise herself" Walter said.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you" Logan said giving in.

"Thank you" I said happily hugging him tight.

"Get your cloak, we'll be waiting for you in the front foyer" Walter said leaving with everyone.

I grabbed my cloak and ran to catch up to them.

"Well, looks like you didn't waste any time, sister" Logan said coming down from the war room with his cloak on.

"Yeah, well your letting me out of the castle without any guards following me" I said before realizing Daniel and Captain Smith were beside him ready to go.

"Your making them come too, man why do you have to ruin all my fun" I pouted.

"Princess, we are coming with you for your own protection and for the King's" Daniel said emotionless staring sadly at me.

"Logan, why do you always make the two men I grew up with always watch over me, when you know they are clearly in love with me ever since I first met them" I asked.

"They are my two best men of all of my personal guards" Logan stated coming down the rest of the steps to stand beside Walter, followed by Daniel and Aaron.

"What did they ever do to you to be tortured with knowing the girl they both loved all their life can't marry either of them. Huh, Logan why do you torture them with me. Why do you torture them by giving them the job to protect me"

"You have no right to make them or anyone else do what you desire. They have their own free will" I yelled.

"Are you done ranting" Logan asked tiredly.

"Yeah...I guess" I said starting to head out of the castle.

"Are you forgetting something" Logan asked looking pointedly at my cloak in my hand.

"Oh..."

Walter came up to me to put my cloak on me and grasped my shoulder in understanding.

"Thank you...Walter" I said walking out of the castle followed by everyone else.

We walked out of the castle grounds silently, when Jack came up beside me.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for those two men" he whispered to me taking my hand into his.

"I didn't do anything to help them all I did was complain that they are stalking me" I said which made Jack give a hearty laugh which in turn made me giggle.

"I wonder what they are laughing about" Aaron said to Daniel.

"Probably about her fiancé, that she has no idea who she has to have sex with" Daniel said angerly and way louder then he should have.

"You shouldn't talk about my sister that way" Logan said not amused by their comments.

Jack and I heard what Daniel and Aaron said about me when I turned around to face the two men who were being scared shitless by Logan which made us both burst out laughing next to a river of sludge where we happened to stop at in Industrial.

They all turned towards us surprised to see us. Jack and I walked hand in hand over to them.

"You know this can wait for when we get back. Now, if you little boys are done fighting over me, let's get the hell going" I said making Jack laugh before walking away from the fighting men.

"She's right we can let this wait until we get back" Walter said leading the three others after us.

I swung our entwined hands cheerfully when we stopped before the exit to Mourningwood.

"Rena, I won't be able to see you until two months from now" Jack said looking down at my sad face.

"Why can't you come sooner" I asked sadly.

"I asked Ben if I could take his day for leave to come here, twice actually so the next two of my days I get leave are his. We only get on leave once a month so I won't seen you for two months, but I'll ask Ben to check up on you" he said kissing me on the lips.

We stopped to see Major Swift kissing someone.

"You know I don't want to leave you" Swift said to the cloaked woman.

She nodded unable to speak.

"Swift, where's the Princess at she was with you when you guys walked off. If you let her get kidnapped on purpose, I'll kill you myself" Daniel stated angerly.

"Do you guys always have to ruin the moment" I said pulling the hood off my head that was hiding my face to the four men.

"Bye Jack, tell the men at the fort I said hi" I said walking over to Walter, who hugged me close.

"Don't worry I will and I'll write to you as soon as I can."

My eyes started to tear up which Walter noticed and pulled me closer to comfort me.

"I love you, Rena" Jack said before turning and walking away to Mourningwood without looking back.

"I love you too, Jack" I whispered which only Walter could hear.

Walter lead me back through Industrial followed by the three other men when we were stopped by guess who.

"Reaver, what do you want" Walter said standing in front of me protectively while Collin growled at Reaver.

"Oh, I just wanted my factory worker back so thank you for bringing her back, her escape won't happen again" Reaver said stepping towards me.

"Fuck off" I said pulling off my hood and pushing past them both.

"Rena wait" Logan yelled pulling off his hood too.

"What the hell did you do to my sister, Reaver" Logan growled before chasing after me.

Walter, Daniel, and Aaron ran after us to catch up.

Wait...when did Logan get a sister there's no way Sparrow had sex with that loser of a man twice.

Ah bloody hell, why didn't my little sparrow tell me the truth about Logan and why didn't she tell me she had a daughter, especially one called Rena.


	6. Problems, Knives, and Revelations

Chapter 6 Changing Love

Two months later...

"Logan, can I go to town" I asked.

"Yeah, but you have to take Wilson and Smith with you and Rena be careful" Logan said.

"I always am" I said kissing his cheek before leaving the war room. I walked down the left hall that leads to the sparing room and took a right before reaching the said room which took me to the guard's barracks.

"Men, attack and defend what's so hard to understand about that" Daniel yelled.

"Logan's gone real low with getting these newbies" Aaron laughed.

"Now try again" Daniel yelled they did what they were told to do, but were all distracted.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys, you are all disappointments to the crown" Daniel yelled frustrated with the men.

"You know you could try to be more encouraging then intimidating, Major" I said strutting towards the men.

"What's a pretty little noble girl doing in the barracks with men that can snap you like a twig" A newbie said with some of the others nodding in agreement.

"Have you guys made the pledge to protect the King of Albion with your lives yet" I asked.

"It's this afternoon" Aaron said.

"I see you are preparing these men for the fight that will either kill them or make them stronger" I said.

The newbies heard and started freaking out.

"There is no fight, idiots" Daniel said.

"Sorry, I totally had to do that, Daniel" I giggled.

Every time I hear her giggle I wish I could hear that for the rest of my life.

"It's fine, what are you doing here" Aaron asked.

"Oh, I'm just really bored so I came to see what you guys are doing" I said innocently.

"The guards are not here for your entertainment" Daniel stated.

"We don't mind being her entertainment" the newbies said most likely drooling over her.

She does look beautiful in her elegant princess dress though. Man, I need to stop that thought, she is marrying a man that is her father's age. I can marry who ever I want, I don't need her in my life.

"Sorry boys, I play with only real men" I said sexily.

"What do you want, did Logan send you here to check up on us" Daniel asked with rising anger.

"Nope, I came here because I need you Daniel...Aaron" I said sexily.

"We don't have time to be messing with you, Princess" Daniel said.

"Princess" the newbies said scrambling to bow down to her.

"Humph, why did you have to ruin my fun" I pouted.

"Rena, how come you haven't left yet" Logan asked walking in with guess who Reaver.

"Well brother, Daniel and Aaron said they didn't want to entertain me or even come with me" I pouted.

"Is that so, you know your job is to protect my sister with your lives and you know what none of you are doing your jobs. My fifteen year old sister can take you all on, that is bloody damn sad" Logan said when we heard a clap from behind us which made us all turn towards the person.

"What is he doing here" I asked scornfully.

"He's here to help me financially" Logan said.

"Whatever just stay away from me you perv" I said walking away followed behind by Daniel and Aaron.

"Hahaha, she got you good Reaver" Logan laughed.

We walked back into the castle talking.

"She reminds me of your mother" Reaver said.

"Yeah, she's a splitting image of our mother, but she reminds me of you sometimes because when she gets bored she starts messing with people" Logan said.

"Strange" Reaver stated.

"Rena, where are we going" Daniel asked.

"We are going to the Cock in the Crown" I said as we made it into the Market.

We walked in everyone staring at me because I had two handsome men in my company and for two I had the hood of my cloak hiding my face. I walked to the barman and sat down at one of the stools.

"What can I get for yah" the barman said.

"I need some information about a friend of mine" I said.

"Who's your two friends behind yah" he said.

"They are my guards, that's all you need to know about them, Carl" I stated.

"Rena is that you, I haven't seen yah around here in a while" Carl said as I pulled off my hood.

"Yeah it's me, I need your help Carl to find my friend" I said.

"Ok, who are yah looking for" he asked.

"Have you seen a handsome blond man that wears one of the old guard uniforms" I asked quietly.

"Yeah actually I have, my barmaid was all over him trying to probably have sex with him" he said.

"Where is he now" I asked.

"He left a few minutes before you came and didn't say where he was going" he said.

"Thanks Carl, I'll see you later" I said getting up to leave.

"Where'd yah think your goin' missy" a big muscular man said standing in front of my way to the door.

"I was just leaving" I said giving Daniel and Aaron a signal to stay back towards the bar.

"Why would you leave, you are our entertainment for tonight, right men" he said with a grin.

"Hell yeah" everyone said.

"Sorry boys, but I only play with real men" I said.

"I am a real man, no man is more real then I" he said grabbing part of my cloak.

"I suggest you let go of me" I stated.

"And what if I don't" the guy stated.

"I'm engaged to a major in the Albion Royal Army, so I suggest again that you let go of me now" I stated.

"Sorry love, but I'm not gonna do that" he said.

"Fine then you leave me no choice, Major... Captain arrest this man for the harassment of the Princess of Albion" I smirked.

As soon as he heard that he let go of me and left to go to the other side of the bar. I giggled which made Daniel and Aaron laugh as we walked out of the bar to my waiting little Collin.

"I so totally have to tell Logan about that, it was bloody hilarious" I giggled some more.

I looked around for a blond man in a red army uniform, when I was about to give up I saw him come from the direction of the Old Quarter.

I ran to him and said "Ben"

"Princess it's nice to see you again" Ben smirked.

"I've been looking for you for two whole months" I stated.

"Sorry I didn't come visit, but all Swifty wanted to know was if you were alright and the last time I was here you were ok so..." he trailed off.

"It's fine, how is everyone at the fort" I asked.

"Everyone's great, but I think Swifty is piss off because he doesn't know who he still has to marry and I think he is taking it out on us" Ben pouted.

"Ben, Jack is fine he is probably being forced to make you guys work harder because of Logan" I stated.

"Yeah, your probably right. Anyway, why does Swifty want me to check on you all the time, he implies that all of the men that go on leave should check on you" Ben said.

"Jack's just worried about me" I giggled before almost falling to the ground.

"Rena, are you alright" Ben asked catching me before I fell to the ground.

"Rena, what's wrong" Daniel yelled running over to us with Aaron.

"I just got really dizzy all of the sudden" I said not noticing everyone's looks.

"Rena, what's wrong" Logan yelled running over to us with Reaver.

"I'm really dizzy, I just need to sit on the ground for a little bit" I said, Ben and Logan helping me to the ground.

Logan sat down next to me and held me to his chest. He played with my wavy long red hair while we sat there.

"Who told you about this, Logan" I asked.

"One of my guards saw you almost fall and ran to tell me and I know you hate Reaver, but he wanted to come too" he said.

Logan hugged me to his chest and asked "Do you think you can get up now"

"Yeah" I said being helped up and swaying on my feet when I was standing totally up.

"I'll have to carry you back" Logan said picking me up easily bridal style.

He walked back towards the castle followed by Ben, Reaver, Daniel, and Aaron.

He walked up the castle steps to the foyer to see Walter and Jasper waiting for us.

"Logan, put me down I feel bloody awful" I said being lowered to the ground and handed an old basket by Jasper.

I threw up in the basket and started to dry heave.

"Thank you Jasper" I said being helped up by Logan and picked up again.

"We should put her to bed so she gets better" Jasper said taking the basket from me.

Everyone walked down the steps into the kitchen.

"Logan, put me down again" I said being lowered to the ground and handed the basket again in the middle of the kitchen floor.

I threw up again while Logan crouched next to me to hold my hair out of my face and softly rubbed my back.

"Is the Princess alright" the chef asked while the other cooks looked on worried which included Elliot which none of us noticed.

"I'm fine let's go" I said being lifted up by Logan once again as we walked into the garden and up the stairs to my room.

"Jasper look after her while I figure out what the hell made her so sick" Logan said leaving with everyone else.

"What the hell happened, Logan" Walter asked as we headed into the kitchen.

"I bloody don't know she's never been this sick before in her life" Logan said.

"She said she was nauseous and almost fell down" Ben said with worry.

"Ok well hopefully she'll feel better tomorrow" Walter said as we walked out of the kitchen and up to the war room.

"Rena's sick" Elliot said with worry.

"It's not your problem, Elliot" Chefy said.

"How can it not be my problem" he asked.

"It's not your problem because you blamed her for what Logan did to you and plus you are engaged with Linda who carries your child. She cried when she came back after going to the orphanage and talking to you there. She told me that she didn't know if she could love anyone else besides you, but she loves her fiancé so don't mess it up for her" Chefy warned.

"Fine" Elliot said getting back to work and worrying about Rena.

"Daniel...Aaron I need you guys to calm down the people of Bowerstone. Say that she has the flu" Logan ordered before they left.

"Ben, I need you to get Swift here" Logan said.

"Why do we need Swifty here" Ben asked confused.

"Just tell Swift that she's sick" Walter said.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me" Ben said sadly.

"Jack is Rena's fiancé, he needs to be here for her" Logan said.

"Why bloody hell didn't you say that" Ben yelled running out of the room to hurry to Mourningwood.

"Sometimes I think he was dropped on the head" Logan said.

"Where has Rena been lately" Walter asked.

"She's only been here in the castle and in the market" Logan said.

"Well maybe she drank too much" Walter said.

"She wouldn't have thrown up twice though" Logan said.

"Well maybe she'll be better by tomorrow" Walter said.

"Yes, hopefully she will be" Logan said.

I slept through the whole night like a baby.

Jasper left my room to go to the war room.

"Logan, Rena slept peacefully all night" Jasper said.

"Thank you Jasper" Logan said.

"What the hell is going on" Jack said bursting through the war room door.

"Rena's sick, Jack" Logan said.

"Is she better" Jack asked.

"She slept through the night, but she's been saying her back aches" Jasper said.

"I want to see her" Jack said.

"Then follow me" Logan said leading the way to the garden.

"Ah, will dinner be on time, Chefy" Logan asked.

"Yes, it will" Elliot said.

"Ah Elliot it is good to have you back" Logan smirked.

"Logan are you bloody insane, if Rena finds out Elliot is here she will be mad" Walter said.

"So this is Elliot, it is nice to finally meet you" Ben smirked.

"Shut up, Ben" Walter said.

"Can we go see Rena now" Jack asked.

"Yes we should" Logan said stepping out of the kitchen when a guard came escorting a woman.

"Linda, what are you doing here" Elliot asked.

"Ah, so this Linda the good friend of my little sister" Logan stated.

"Yes, I am" Linda said.

"I see you are quite far along, congratulations Linda... Elliot" Logan stated.

"I'll go see if Rena is awake" Jasper said walking up the stairs to my room.

"Rena, are you awake" Jasper asked walking inside.

"Yes, I am" I called from the bath chamber.

"Are you ok in there" Jasper asked worried.

"Jasper...there is so much blood" I cried.

Jasper opened the door to see me on the floor in a small pool of blood and rushed to my side.

"Jasper I don't know what's wrong, I woke up with cramps and started bleeding from my...and it won't stop. I keep... getting cramps" I said.

"Rena sweetheart, your having a miscarriage" Jasper said sadly.

"A miscarriage, when did...I" I said.

"I believe it was the last time you saw Jack" Jasper said.

"How did you know" I asked gasping in pain.

"I saw the bed sheets" Jasper said.

"Ahhh" I screamed.

"It's ok Rena" Jasper said.

"Don't let Jack see me like this" I gasped.

"What was that" Walter said.

"Rena..." Logan said running up the stairs.

"Logan, don't let Jack in here" Jasper said.

"Ok, what's wrong Rena" Logan asked coming to my side.

"She's having a miscarriage" Jasper said.

"Rena I'm so sorry" Logan said hugging me.

"Logan, please don't let Jack see me like this" I cried.

"He won't Rena, everything will be alright" Logan said.

"So that is what my child could have been" I said looking at it silently crying.

"I'll go talk to Jack and Walter. Jasper, help Rena clean up and clean up all of this blood" Logan said leaving the room.

I walked down the stairs to stand in front of Jack.

"What the hell happened to her, why was she screaming for" Jack said stepping towards the stairs.

"I wouldn't go up there, she has to clean up and rest" Logan said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

I took a bath crying over the lost of my child. After I finished I dressed into one of my silk night gowns and went into my bed chamber.

"You need to rest Rena, I'll come by later to check on you" Jasper said before leaving.

I walked out of Rena's room to hurry to the party in the throne room that Logan wanted me at.

"How is Rena" Logan asked.

"She is resting now, I wouldn't bother her anymore today" I said before starting to help out the rest of the servants.

I walked over to Logan, not caring if someone knew I am engaged to the Princess.

"Logan, are you going to tell me what's wrong with Rena" I asked.

"She didn't want you to see her sick like that" Logan explained.

"Why wouldn't she want me to see her sick" I asked.

"She wants you to only see the happy-go-lucky Rena...what I mean is she doesn't want to worry you" Logan explained.

Logan gathered everyone's attention for a speech.

"Thank you all for coming to support my new business plan and I would also like to tell you that..." Logan trailed off.

After Jasper left a few hours ago, I got bored and when I get bored I start messing with people for fun. So I decided to change into my elegant princess dress and left my room to walk to my brother's party.

I walked through the kitchen and up the stairs to the throne room doors when I heard Logan talking to the party guests.

"I would also like to tell you..." Logan said before I opened the doors and stepped through with my head down and my wavy red hair covering my face.

Everyone turned towards me in shock and confusion.

"Can I help you" Hobson asked snobbishly.

"No you can't, but you could shut up for everyone's sake" I snapped raising my head so my hair wasn't in my face.

"Rena, what are you doing here" Logan asked surprised.

"I came here to support you, brother" I said strutting to him.

"Rena, you should be resting" Logan said embracing me tightly.

"I would also like to thank all of you for coming here to support our King and to worry about a meaningless princess" I said.

"Rena..." Logan trailed off.

"Shut up Logan, I'm not in the mood for your complaining" I said walking over to a table of punch.

"My lord, you shouldn't let your subjects talk to you like that" Hobson said.

"Shut up Hobson" Logan said walking over to me to hug me tightly.

"I'm sorry..." I trailed off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" He said lifting my pale face to look at him in the eyes.

"I'm glad you are alright. Now everyone let's get back to the party" Logan said dragging me to be introduced to some nobles that want their son to marry me.

"Princess Rena this is our son William" Mr. and Mrs. Gray said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said giving a fake smile.

"Sister, the Grays are major supporters of the Albion Royal Army" Logan said.

"Thank you for your support to keep Albion safe" I said.

"No thank you for being such a beautiful and cheerful woman for our son" Mr. Gray said.

"Dad" William stated embarrassed.

"Logan, can I speak with you privately for a second" I said dragging Logan away from them.

"What do you want" Logan asked.

"Did you promise me to that guy Logan because if you didn't already know that I am engaged to an amazing man" I asked.

"Maybe..." he smirked.

"Logan..." I said frustrated.

"I got you on that one" he laughed.

"That's not nice" I pouted walking back to the Grays with Logan.

"We're sorry for being disrespectful" Mrs. Gray stated.

"No it's fine, Rena how about you dance with William for a little bit while we discuss...business" Logan said.

"Fine" I sighed taking William's waiting arm to walk to the dance floor in the middle of the room.

We started to dance awkwardly to a waltz.

"I'm sorry about my parents" William said.

"It's fine, that's what parents are there for to get you ready for your future" I smiled.

"You know you have a beautiful smile" he said.

"Thank you" I blushed.

Jack stood across the room watching Rena and some noble dance with jealousy. The song finished when Jack strutted over to them.

"Excuse me may I have the next dance" Jack said.

"No..."

"Yes, it would be an honor" I curtsied interrupting William.

"As you wish Princess" William said turning to Jack.

"This isn't over with and you should know that you won't win her heart" William whispered to Jack not realising that he said it loud enough for me to hear before leaving.

"Too bad, I already did" Jack smirked which made me giggle.

We danced for a little while before Jack decided to speak.

"Are you going to tell me why you were sick and screaming" Jack whispered.

"Jack, this isn't the time or the place for that conversation" I said.

"Rena, I have the right to know" Jack said when all of the sudden it got quiet.

"Rena, are you going to come here or not" Logan smirked.

"Will you come with me Jack" I whispered quietly to him.

He nodded and we walked over to my waiting brother in front of the entire room.

"I have an announcement" Logan said.

"As you know I love my sister dearly and I will protect her no matter what. As you all know or will soon know that sharing someone you love with someone else is hard. So I would like to announce the engagement of Rena and Major Jack Swift of the Albion Royal Army" Logan said.

All of my male suitors were in a group right in front of us with their jaws dropped in shock and disbelief. Jack took my hand into his and smiled at me which in turn made me smile back, he then bent down to kiss me on the lips.

"I love you and I hope you'll eventually tell me what happened" Jack whispered in my ear.

"I will" I whispered.

"Thank you brother for sharing the good news with the people of Albion" I said with a beautiful smile.

"Yes, thank you Logan" Jack said.

"It's the least I could do for you Rena after all of the other things I did to you" Logan said.

"Logan I don't blame you, if you didn't do what you did I wouldn't be here with the love of my life" I said running over to Logan to hug him.

"Rena go spend some time with Jack, you both really need it" Logan smiled.

"I will...thank you again, Logan" I said before walking to Jack's side.

"Come on let's dance" Jack said pulling me to him for a slow dance which made me giggle.

"You dance very well for a man in the army" I smirked.

"It's only because I have a beautiful woman as my dance partner" Jack smirked.

"Well I was taught to dance by the best" I smirked.

"Let me guess your mother" he said.

"Nope" I said with a sly grin.

"Was it your father" he asked.

"Nope, my parents never wanted anything to do with me" I said.

"What then did Walter teach you" he asked.

"Nope, Logan taught me most of the stuff that I know. It was always Walter, Logan, Daniel, Aaron, and Elliot who cared about me any" I said.

"You forgot one person, me" Jack said.

"I did didn't I" I smirked.

"Hey" Jack said.

I giggled which made us both burst out laughing like idiots when Reaver came over to us.

"Excuse me Major, but may I dance with our lovely princess" Reaver smirked.

We looked towards Walter, Logan, and Ben to see that Walter and Logan were angry with Reaver for interrupting us while Ben wanted Jack to go over there.

"Fine" he said exasperated walking over to Ben, Walter, and Logan.

"What do you want Reaver" I asked.

"What makes you think I want something" Reaver questioned.

"Because you always want something" I said.

"Fine you got me, I need to talk to you...privately" he said.

"No way in hell am I going to go to a private place to talk to you, pervert" I said.

"Well, that isn't a very nice thing to say for a princess" he smirked.

"Shut up Reaver I'm not in the mood for your games, you have no idea what I'm going through now" I said.

"Your right I don't, but what I have to tell you is important" he said.

"By the look on Walter and Logan's face I'm guessing they don't want you to tell me" I guessed.

"Yeah, but you have the right to know the truth" he said.

"Can I ask you one thing" I questioned.

"What do want to ask me" he questioned.

"Did you tell my brother first before coming over here to me" I asked.

"Yeah...I did" he said.

"Ok tell me then" I said.

"Ok well, I use to know your mother and..." he trailed off.

"Reaver just bloody damn tell me" I said tiredly.

"Fine, I'm your father" he said.

"Wait, impossible my father is dead" I said.

"No, your mother and I fell in love when she was on her quest to get rid of Lord Lucien" he said.

"No, my mother was married to my father before she even started her quest.

"Sparrow was married to that man, but he abused her. When we fell in love we couldn't be separated and her husband took her away from me at our victory over Lucien. At that time your mother was pregnant with my child, your brother. When he figured out she was pregnant with someone else's child he made sure everyone knew it was his, especially me" he said.

"I was there when Logan was born, but her husband tried to kill me. He said he would kill Sparrow if I ever came back so I left and went on a trip for four years before coming back. When I got home your mother was waiting for me in my living room and I think you know what happened after that" he said.

"My mother had sex with you and my "father" figured you came back and that you did it again so he planned my mother's death" I said.

"See you're smart just like your mother" he said.

"If he did poison my mother why did he wait two years after I was born for. Why didn't he poison her when she was pregnant with me" I asked.

"To punish me because at the time I didn't know I had any children. She told me that Logan was my son and was about to tell me you were too, but she didn't get the chance to" he said.

"If she didn't tell you I was your child too, how do you know" I questioned.

"She gave me this" he said handing me a locket.

I opened it to reveal a picture of a younger Reaver and a picture of my brother holding me as a baby.

"Look at the back of it" he instructed.

I looked at the back of the locket to see an inscription on it.

"My one true love and our beautiful children" I read.

"I wanted you to have it to remember me" he said before turning and walking away.

"Why where are you going" I said loud enough for him to hear me.

"I'm going on a trip and won't be coming back" he said walking farther to the door, out of talking range.

"You can't just leave after just telling me that you are my father" I yelled which made him stop in front of the door while I ran across the room towards him.

"Rena..." Logan said stopping me from going any closer to Reaver by grabbing my hand.

I just noticed that everyone was watching us especially the men that I grew up with and the stupid male suitors that actually thought they could win my heart, idiots.

"I don't want to ruin the image of the father you had, so I'm leaving Albion for good" Reaver stated.

"What image, I have no image of a father. He didn't give a shit about me. He ignored me like I didn't exist and because of that bastard my mother acted like I didn't exist to her and was left by myself all of the time" I yelled.

"I'm sorry..." Reaver said.

"It's not your fault my mother was warped into thinking that she loved that man, when she loved you" I said running into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I left you both with that man" Reaver said hugging me tightly, letting me cry into his chest.

Logan walked over to us "Welcome back father."

"Thank you Logan" Reaver said bringing Logan into our hug.

"That can't be true, you know that Rena" Elliot said interrupting our family reunion.

We looked towards the direction the voice came from.

"Elliot what the hell are you doing here back at the castle, are you trying to get yourself killed" I asked.

Elliot came to me and kissed me in front of everyone including Linda and Jack.

"Elliot, how can you kiss my friend when I'm pregnant with your child" Linda said stepping forward to us.

"I love Rena, I'm sorry Linda I can't live the rest of my life with you knowing that I love someone else" Elliot said embracing me tightly.

"Elliot let go of my fiancée, now" Jack said coming forward.

"No, if I can't have her no one can" Elliot said pulling out a knife and putting it against my neck.

"Elliot your bloody damn insane" I said.

"I don't give a shit about your engagement to some man whose's your father's age" Elliot said.

"Jack, I'm really scared and I'm really dizzy" I said.

"It's ok my love" Jack said.

"Yeah everything will be alright once we leave, love" Elliot said.

"Your a bloody idiot if you think I'll leave with you, Elliot" I said.

"What, you love this old man" Elliot laughed.

"Yes, I do love him, but you also love Linda and she is carrying your child. You can't leave them for me" I said.

"Yes I bloody damn well can" Elliot said furiously.

"No, I can't love a man that leaves a woman to take care of his child by herself" I said.

"Logan, thank you for stopping me from marrying this monster. You were right, all of you were right about Elliot" I said.

"No, they are wrong" Elliot said.

"You all knew that Elliot was a monster and I was too blinded to see his true self" I yelled.

"That's not true we love each other, Rena. I love you more than anything else" Elliot yelled.

"That isn't love Elliot, I don't love you whatsoever so leave me and my life alone" I yelled.

"It's too late for that, I'll finally give myself to you like we've wanted since we were children. I'll be your first, love" Elliot smirked.

"No, you aren't my first and you'll never be my first" I said.

"I will be even if I have to force myself on you, love" Elliot said kissing me hard on the lips and groping my ass.

I pushed him away getting cut on the neck in the process. He got off balance by my push that I kicked him in the bend of his knee to make him fall to the ground. I quickly picked up his knife and put it up to his neck. The guards handcuffed him and took the knife from me.

"Rena I'm suppose to be king, you were promised to me by your father and so was the crown" Elliot said.

"That's not my father, my father is here with me now" I said looking at Reaver.

"What you actually think that pervert is your father" Elliot said.

"I don't care if my father is a pervert or not. He gave me my mother's locket that she got from my aunt when she was a kid. He spent most of his life knowing that he can't be with the woman he loved and didn't even know that he had children. Daddy, I'm glad you are back" I said with a small smile.

"That's what's going to happen between us Rena, is that what you want" Elliot said being dragged towards the opened door.

I signaled for the guards to stop "No, Elliot this isn't what I wanted to happen when I saved you from being executed. I wanted you to live the rest of your life knowing that I would always love you and that you should move on like I did."

"You haven't moved on Rena, you still love me like you just said" Elliot said hopefully.

I shook my head "No Elliot, I have moved on."

"Just because you are forced to be engaged to that man doesn't mean you've moved on, Rena" Elliot explained.

"Your right it doesn't mean that I've moved on, but losing my child does mean that I have moved on" I said before signaling the guards to take him away.

"What" Walter, Ben, Reaver, Daniel, and Aaron said in surprise.

I was standing there in shock at Rena's revelation.

"That wasn't how I wanted to tell you Jack" Rena said looking down at the ground in shame.

I rushed over to her and lifted her chin to look at me.

"I love you and as long as your alright, I'm happy" I said embracing her.

"Your not mad at me..." she trailed off.

"Why would I be mad with you for" I asked.

"Because I lost our child" she said sadly.

"Rena listen it isn't your fault, we aren't meant to have a child now and plus we can always try again ok" I said with a smile.

"Your right, we're meant to do something else that is more important before we have a child" she smiled before I bent down to kiss her.

"How about we have a small family reunion with our friends" Logan said leading our close friends, Walter, Daniel, Aaron, and Ben, to the war room followed by Reaver, Rena, and I.

Reaver walked straight in to sit on the sofa.

"Well make yourself at home" Walter said sarcastically to Reaver.

"Don't mind if I do" Reaver smirked pouring some brandy into a glass.

I walked in holding hands with Jack to see that Walter is not really being friendly to Reaver.

"Jack, why don't you go sit down on the sofa" I suggested.

Jack nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Reaver.

"Walter, be nice" I said walking over and giving him a hug.

"Fine, I don't know why I always give in to you" Walter said walking over to the table set I sometimes sit at when I'm bothering Logan while he's working.

"Because you love me dearly" I exaggerated before breaking out giggling.

"See your best trait is that giggle of yours, you always get what you want when you giggle" Walter complained.

"Stop your complaining Walter, your just jealous you can't make a cute giggle like Rena" Logan laughed which made everyone laugh, but me.

"That's not very nice" I pouted before striding over to the sofa and sitting on Jack's lap and taking my shoes off and throwing them at Logan and Ben. Logan dodged one of my shoes, but Ben didn't get so lucky and it hit him in the head.

"Ow that bloody damn hurt, you have a good throwing arm for a girl. If I were you Jack, I would watch out not to make her mad" Ben pouted rubbing his head which made us all laugh.

"I don't care if she throws all of her shoes at me, I'll always love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her" Jack laughed.

"Good, because your stuck with me. Oh, and sorry Ben for hitting you in the head even though you deserved it" I giggled.

"Yeah whatever, you really do act like your father" Ben stated.

"What is that suppose to mean" Reaver smirked.

"Uh, it doesn't mean anything" Ben stated quickly which made us burst out laughing again.

"Like father, like daughter" Logan said.

"Yep, love you daddy" I smiled.

"Love you too" Reaver said.

"So do I, for your humor anyway" Jack joked.

"Hey" I said playfully smacking him on the hand.

"I'm kidding, I love you Rena" Jack said hugging me to his chest.

"You better" I smiled cuddling with him.


	7. Leaving, Tortured, and Kidnapped

Chapter 7 Changing Love

The next day...

"I have to get back to the fort, but I don't know if I can leave her here" Jack said.

"Your worried about her, but you have the brigade to take care of. I'm sure she'll understand that you have to leave" Ben said swinging his sword at me.

I blocked easily "Your right she'll understand. Hey, you didn't tell the rest of the men about us, did you?"

Ben blocked my blow "No, Swifty I didn't tell them"

"Good, we can tell them some other time when I feel they need to know" I said feigning a blow to the right to knock his sword out of his hand from the left.

"You two are pretty good for not being personal guards" Daniel said with Aaron nodding in approval.

"That was just a lucky move, I was distracted" Ben stated.

"Sure you were" Logan smirked walking over to us with Walter.

"Logan..." Daniel and Aaron said surprised before saluting.

"Jack, when are you leaving" Logan asked.

"I should be in Mourningwood already, but..." Jack trailed off.

"Your worried about Rena, you know she'll be fine when you leave. I suggest you tell my sister you are leaving before you just leave" Logan said.

"Dad, where are we going" I asked walking with him in the castle courtyard.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that I have work back in Millifields to take care of so I won't be back for a while" Reaver said.

"You are going to leave when we just got reunited" I asked.

"Rena I have to, Logan can send your letters to me and you can come visit sometime" he stated.

"Fine..." I sighed.

"Tatty bye" he said kissing me on my forehead before leaving.

"Bye..." I said before walking back inside of the castle.

I walked to the barracks after checking to see if Logan was in the war room which he wasn't.

I walked into the training ground to see Logan fighting with Jack.

"Logan..." I said not realizing that I was crying when everyone turned towards me.

"What's wrong" he said dropping his sword right away to hug me.

"Logan...daddy is gone" I said.

"Shhh, it's ok he needs to be in Millifields to help me with my plans" Logan said trying to stop my crying.

"Rena, I know this isn't a good time to say this, but I have to go back to the fort" Jack said guiltily.

I cried even harder into Logan's chest while he patted my back to try and comfort me.

"Geez, you guys suck at stopping a beautiful woman from crying" Ben said coming over to me and hugging me, letting me cry on his chest.

Somehow, Ben's presence comforted me and I stopped crying. I sniffled which afterwards he kissed the top of my head before letting go of me.

"Um...sorry I was acting like a total crybaby" I said shamefully.

"It's ok Rena, we all understand that people you care about are leaving. Crying over someone's departure is normal" Jack stated kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"Yeah, your right you should probably head back to the fort, the brigade needs you more than I do" I smiled.

"Yeah, let's go Ben" Jack said before leaving with Ben.

"They'll all be alright, how about we go sneak some ice cream from the kitchen and read in the library" Logan suggested.

"Ok" I said grabbing Logan's hand before running inside, the both of us laughing all the way.

A few weeks later...

"You know, the only reason I let you in the castle was to work in the kitchen, not to hold a knife to my sister and say you were going to force yourself on her" Logan stated to Elliot who was hanging in chains from the wall.

"I will always love her and you got in the way" Elliot stated.

I swung a whip at his back, "I did what was best for my baby sister and you weren't part of it"

"She hates you for getting rid of me and for making her get married to that old man" Elliot smirked.

"Shut up..."

I got interrupted by someone coming inside of the room.

"Elliot stop your lies, your just pissed that you didn't get the crown like you were promised" Rena sighed coming forward towards us.

"Rena..." Elliot breathed.

"You shouldn't be here" Logan stated.

"You shouldn't be torturing anyone" I stated with my hands on my hip.

"Yeah, listen to your baby sister Logan" Elliot smirked.

"Shut up, Elliot" we both said in unison.

"I think I know what to do with you" Logan smirked picking up a knife.

"So your going to kill me again" Elliot sighed.

"Why not" Logan smirked evily.

"Logan your not going to kill anyone, Elliot has a family and plus killing him would be meaningless" I said taking the knife out of his hand.

"Your right, guards escort Elliot out of the castle for good this time and if he tries to come back kill him" Logan ordered.

"Yessir" some new guards said walking in.

The guards unchained Elliot, but then all of the sudden they let go of him and they charged us and knocked Logan out cold while Elliot cornered me while one of the guards handed him a cloth rag.

"My little Rena...I thought you were smarter than your brother, but I've realized that you are just as stupid. You will never leave my side ever again" Elliot smirked shoving the rag on my nose and mouth, smothering me with some chemical.

I collapsed to the ground blacking out and hitting my head on the floor hard enough to make a gash.

"Carry her, we have to leave now" Elliot ordered walking out of the castle with the Princess of Albion.

A few hours later...

"Logan...your awake" Walter said.

I opened my eyes, "What happened?"

"Elliot is gone and so is Rena" Walter said solemnly.

I shot up "Send search parties out for her NOW" I ordered.

"I already did, Rena isn't anywhere. It's like she just disappeared off the face of Albion" Walter said.

I got up and practically ran to the war room and started trying to figure out where Elliot took my sister.

"Ah, looks like your finally awake sleeping beauty" a familiar voice smirked.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see a bleary image of a man in black.

"Who are you, where am I?" I slurred.

"She shouldn't be awake for another hour" someone said from behind the man.

"Then why is she awake" the leader questioned.

"I don't know, but a man in the army wouldn't be awake for another hour" another man said.

"Well then I'm lucky...I guess" I slurred not as much.

"She's annoying, do you want me to give her some more" one of the men asked.

"No, let her regain some mental state" he ordered.

"E..Elliot...is that you...where did you take me" I asked.

"We are...in our new home" Elliot said.

"If we are in "our" new home then why am I tyed to a chair for" I smirked.

"I didn't want you to get lost now" Elliot said slyly.

"Again where the hell am I" I asked glaring at him.

"Oh, a special little place that Logan let me keep after he kicked me out of the castle" he stated.

"But..." I trailed off.

"It was all your brother's idea. He wanted what was best for you, and also decided to let me join his personal guards which if you didn't know I easily went up in rank until I was the true leader of the guards" he smirked.

"But...Daniel is the head of the guards" I stated.

"Nope I am, he is truly my second in command, but Logan didn't want my presence to hurt you anymore than I already have. Wasn't that so sweet of him" he stated.

"Are you going to kill Daniel?"

"No don't worry love, I won't hurt him. I just want my rightful spot by your brother's side and the only way I can do that is if I prove to Logan that you are fine around me" he explained.

"So..."

"So...your going to marry me and that will prove to Logan that you are fine seeing me all of the time"

"I will not marry you, and I don't care if I see you at the castle all the time" I stated.

"Sorry love, but it has to be this way. Oh, I just got some information from your brother, he is having a party to celebrate your disappearance"

"That's not true" I yelled trying to pull free from my bindings.

"Sorry love, but it is true he doesn't want you at the castle anymore. Anyways, we have your brother's party to get to"

"I'm not going to be escorted to any party by you" I stated turning my head away from him.

"Then you leave me no choice, love"

Elliot walked over to a table that I didn't notice before and picked up a whip. "I didn't want to ruin your soft skin, but..." he ripped off my dress and lashed me on the back ten times.

I sat there dealing with the inflicted pain.

"Fine if I'm not going to get a reaction from this..." he walked back to the table and picked up the knife he held to my neck earlier. He walked back to where I was sitting and sliced my face before slicing me all over my body.

"Ok...ok...I'll go...j...just stop" I cried out bleeding from pretty much everywhere.

"I'm not finished yet..." he smirked hitting me on the back of my head with the butt of his standard issued pistol, opening up the nasty gash I already had on my head.

"Hey boss, we got her dress for the party..." one of the henchmen said.

"Man, why did you knock her out for, now we have to carry her" the other henchmen complained.

"Took you guys long enough and yes she was being difficult, but now you two get to dress her so hurry the hell up and get her to the coach, and stop wasting time, I'll be waiting" Elliot said before walking out of the room.

"Hey Freddy, we get to dress the Princess of Albion" Earl said

"Stop yah drooling, she's the boss's girl" Freddy said cleaning up all the blood all over my body before putting me into a cream and ivory silk dress with a masquerade hat and mask as accessories.

"Now open the bloody damn door so we aren't making Boss wait any longer than necessary" Freddy said picking up the princess and walking out to the waiting coach.

"Put her inside so we can get going" Elliot ordered.

"Yessir" we said in unison saluting while Elliot got inside the coach beside the princess before we started driving to the castle.

Meanwhile back at the castle...

"What do you mean that I have to host this party without my sister at my side. She's always been at my side whenever we had a party, we would always dance with each other before circulating and when we did that we were always together now matter what" Logan said freaking out.

"Logan, that's enough you need to get a hold of yourself" Walter said.

"Your right Walter, I need to stay calm" I said finally sitting down at my desk from all of the pacing I did.

"Enjoy the party maybe meet a nice girl and have some fun. The nobles still want you to marry, they say that you're um...how can I put it nicely...that you are interested in men" Hobson stated.

"I'm not GAY and I don't give a bloody damn what those idiots think of me" I said angrily.

"Jack, we should have gone to the castle more in the past because whenever we are here I see Logan as an actual person, saying he isn't gay hehehe" Ben laughed walking in with Jack.

"Shut up, Ben" Walter said.

"Fine...but this is bloody damn hilarious" Ben smirked.

"We heard a rumor that Rena is missing" Jack stated.

"Then you came to see if it is true" Logan sighed putting his head in his hand.

"Then it's true she ranaway" Ben said.

"No...she was kidnapped by Elliot" Walter informed.

"She was kidnapped and your having a party" Ben said.

"I really don't want to have this party, but the nobles are insisting that I have it" Logan sighed.

"Walter, Jack...Ben will you be by my side while my presence is announced because usually Rena is by my side..." I pleaded.

Walter and Jack looked at each other confused by all of Logan's emotions, "We'll be there" I said.

They looked at me like I was insane, but then nodded in agreement.

"Thank you...you guys have no idea how much this means to me" Logan said leading the way to the party.

"Sir, welcome back" a guard said to me as they stopped our coach.

"Thank you corporal, it's good to be back" I smirked.

"Umm, who is that" he asked.

"Oh, this is my fiancée, she is my date for the party" I answered.

I groaned and shivered, "Where are we..." I asked opening my eyes slowly.

"Sweetheart, we are at the castle" Elliot said embracing me.

"Sorry move along" the corporal said.

"Love, get out of the coach" Elliot said holding out his hand for me.

I got out and wobbly stood up.

"How long was I out for" I asked.

"Oh, a few hours now come along" Elliot said taking my arm with his to lead the way to the party.

"This is pointless, I should be searching for my sister not dancing with these snobby nobles" Logan complained.

"You haven't danced with any of these beautiful women, they are all waiting for you to choose one of them to dance with so get going" Ben stated.

"Fine..." Logan sighed.

"Dance with me" Elliot said hotly in my ear.

We started dancing, but Elliot pulled me too close for my liking without my permission.

He started groping my ass while we were dancing.

"Commander, were the hell have you been" Logan said.

"Logan...um I was working" Elliot said.

"Yeah, it totally looks like your working" some guards said sarcastically coming over and watching Elliot grope my ass.

I turned around towards them "How dare you..." I said before Elliot muffled my voice by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Rena..." Logan questioned.

"You should have stayed quiet love" he said putting a knife to my throat and held me by the waist.

"Logan, I want my job back, you need me by your side to help with the plan" Elliot said.

"Fine, welcome back Commander" Logan said.

"So all of that was true, how come you never told me Logan" I asked.

"Elliot please let go of my sister now" Logan asked.

He threw me forward which knocked my mask and hat off.

"Rena, are you alright" Logan asked crouching down to embrace me.

I pushed him away, "Your a bloody damn pig, why would you lie to me about all of this if you just wanted to get rid of me" I yelled.

"What are you talking about" Walter asked.

"Logan used Elliot to get rid of me and everything he did to me was his idea" I said.

"Rena, how can you believe the man that kidnapped you from your home, from me and he is also the man that held a knife to your neck not once, but twice" Logan stated stepping closer to me.

"I can because Elliot is the true commander of your personal guards, I can tell because the way your guards are acting in front of him. Your just trying to ruin my life" I accused.

Walter ran over to me, "Rena, I had no idea that Logan was doing this please believe me"

"I don't know who to believe" I stated.

"Logan how can you do all of this to your own sister, you really are a tyrant your mother would be ashamed of you" Walter said.

"I'm done with your bullshit Logan, you got what you wanted all along" I said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Rena" Logan yelled.

"I'm leaving like you've always wanted. I bet the fake king got you to try and kill me like he did with mom" I said.

"I don't want you dead..."

"He told you that I would try to assassinate you didn't he" I said.

"Yes...he did, but I don't want you killed so I decided to marry you off to get you away from the castle and it became more than that because of Elliot. So I teamed up with Elliot to mess with your life to get you far away from Albion, I did it for your safety Rena" he explained.

"I'll never forgive you for what you have done" I yelled running outside with Walter.

"This way Rena" Walter said leading the way to the garden through the kitchen.

"Rena, your back" Jasper said once we walked into the kitchen.

"Jasper we need you to come with us" I said dragging him into the garden.

"Where are we going" Jasper asked.

"Albion needs nothing less than a revolution, follow me" Walter said.

"What about packing the necessities" Jasper asked.

"There isn't time Logan will come after us if we don't leave now" Walter said leading us farther into the garden until we stopped in front of the Royal Tomb.

"What are we doing here for, Walter" I asked.

"We are going to pay our respects to the dead" Walter said opening the door to where my mother is buried.

"I promised your mother that I would bring you here when you were old enough"

We walked up to the steps to where my mother's coffin stands next to my fake father. I stood in between the two coffins.

"Do you remember what you always asked me to do" Walter questioned.

"Yeah...teach me how to be a hero" I said.

"Yes, well your mother believed that you are the next hero and she made me promise to bring you here when the time has come and I believe it has" he said walking to the praying statue in front of us to press a brick into the wall.

When he did that the statue's hands moved down to reveal a round thing.

"What is it" I asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that it was your mother's and that she wanted you to have it. So take it Rena" Walter instructed.

I picked it up and looked at it when all of the sudden it made a bright light and blinded me.

When I opened my eyes I was standing facing a hooded woman.

"Where am I and who are you" I asked noticing the gray sky.

"My name is Theresa, I was your mother's guide on her quest" the hooded woman said.

"Ok..."

"To answer your other question, this is the Road to Rule. It is the road you must take to overthrow your brother. Each gate shows you how far you have come to your goal, but to get past these gates you must gain followers to help you. So far you have two followers Walter, your mentor and father figure and your loyal butler, Jasper who will follow you always" Theresa informed.

"Ok...so all I have to do is gain enough followers to get through the gates to the castle, sounds simple" I stated.

"It will not be that simple Princess you will have to overcome many obstacles to take the throne" she said.

"Ok...where do I start" I asked.

"Keep the guild seal with you always it will help you on your quest"

"Ok..."

"Now Princess Rena when you are ready to take the first step to beginning your quest open this gate and step through and claim the chest inside" Thersea said before disappearing.

I stepped forward and opened the gate and stepped inside to see a lone treasure chest in the middle of the path. I stepped forward to it and opened it to reveal a gauntlet which I immediately put on my right arm when a portal of some sort opened in front of the next gate. I stepped towards the portal and touched it to be transported back to a waiting Walter and Jasper.

"Did you find any way out" Walter asked.

"Umm...I think so" I trailed off concentrating on the gauntlet which I charged before letting it go on the seal I was standing on which opened a set of stairs that leads farther down.

"See I knew you were a hero, let's go" Walter said walking down the steps.

"I like a good opened escape route" Walter said.

"Wow, mom built this place" I said with awe.

"Let's keep moving" Walter said.

"Ahh bats, I hate bats" Jasper said freaking out.

"Calm down old friend, they're just bats" Walter said.

"They're just bats ha, they're dirty vermin" Jasper said cleaning off his jacket.

I giggled "Let's go we're almost there"

We walked down the hall to see a dead end.

"It's a dead end" Jasper said.

"No it's not" I said going to the seal and let out a wave of fire which made a bright light.

"Ow, where are we" Jasper said landing in a pile on the ground.

"I don't know" Walter said going to the middle of the room where a map table stood. "Jasper look it has your name on this book"

"That must be a coincidence" Jasper said opening the book.

"This is the book of heroes, it says that if you pick a place on the map table it should take you there" Jasper informed.

"Ok...so this is my mother's sanctuary" I said with awe.

"Well we better get going" Walter said, I nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile back at the castle...

"Your majesty we couldn't find the Princess" a guard informed.

"What do we do Logan" Elliot asked.

"Have all of your men keep an eye out for my sister in Bowerstone. She'll be back...I know it" Logan ordered staring at the map table intently while all of the guards left to their duty.

"Please be careful sister, wherever you are."

A/N: R&R Sorry it took so long I didn't know how I wanted to transition from my story to the main storyline, anyway tell me what you think of my story so far...


	8. The Beginnings of a Revolution

Chapter 8 Changing Love

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I wanted to start my other story. Anyway, I wanted some suggestions about which two of my stories I should try to concentrate on. I'll eventually finish all of my stories no matter which one you guys choose. By the way my stories are Changing Love (duh), Finding Love (a harvest moon fanfic), and my newest story Surprises of Life (another harvest moon fanfic) so CHECK THEM OUT...if you want. Oh, and REVIEW, please...if you to the story... :)-ChaoChao42

"Where are we..." I asked.

"We are in the the Dweller Camp, where the revolution will start, let's go" Walter said.

We walked down the hill into the main part of camp. We kept walking not paying attention to all of the people watching us until we came to a huge gate guarded by two men.

"Rena, Sabine, the leader of the Dwellers, doesn't really like royalty. I suggest you go buy a new outfit with this gold" Walter said handing me a bag of gold coins.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing, do I smell or something" I asked secretly smelling myself.

"No, that's not what I meant...just that I don't think, he'll think you are a hero in that" Walter explained quickly.

"Fine...I'll buy a new outfit, but I will not wear it, if this Sabine guy doesn't think I'm a hero in this then I don't know what would...maybe I should wear a cape" I asked.

Walter gave a hearty laugh, "Fine, just go, so I can talk to him about joining us" before walking inside the gate, leaving me in my dress out in the cold.

"You could at least let me borrow your jacket, jeez" I pouted before running off with a small smile on my face, shopping time.

"Is this the only clothes you sell" I asked the shopkeeper of the clothing store or you could say van.

"Yeah, that's it do you want it or not" he said annoyed.

"Fine...here's the money" I said handing him the gold coins to pay for the Dweller outfit for women.

I thanked him and ran off to a secluded area before teleporting to the sanctuary to drop off the furry outfit for Jasper to hang up (hopefully in the back of my closet).

I teleported back and headed back to the gate Walter went in earlier.

"Can I go in now" I complained to the guards guarding the door.

Before either of the two guards could answer Walter opened the gate and signaled me to come in.

As I walked in the two guards said, "Finally that lady is gone she can be really annoying"

Walter burst out laughing while I started to giggle before stopping shortly realizing that I finally can get back to work on making the revolution actually happen.

"I'm guessing your Sabine, am I correct" I said walking towards the old man, surprising Walter with my seriousness.

"That I am...Walter says you are a hero, though you don't look like one" Sabine said.

"No, I guess I don't look like a hero do I, but do not underestimate me I am one" I said.

"You know, you look like an innocent little girl with a dog and an old man, no offense Walter" Sabine said.

"None taken" Walter said.

"Ok, how can I prove to you that I am a hero, then" I asked.

"Fine...if you do these three things I will consider you a hero and the Dwellers will join your revolution" Sabine said.

"Tell me what you want me to do" I said.

"One...you have to go to Brightwall and bring back an artifact only a true hero can get. Two...take care of the mercenaries that are stopping us from hunting for food. Third...ask Brightwall to share some of their supplies with us" Sabine instructed.

"That's it" I smirked.

"Yep, that's it, nice knowing you" Sabine said sitting back down pulling out a cigar.

"Ok, let's go Walter" I said.

He nodded before we started walking towards the bridge that leads to Mistpeak Valley when Walter stopped.

"What's wrong Walter" I asked with worry.

"I think I should go find information about the mercenaries while you go to Brightwall and get the artifact" Walter said.

"But...you've never left my side since...ever..." I said.

"Don't worry you'll do find without me, your a hero after all and plus you are your mother's daughter...so get going" Walter said.

"Ok, I'll see you in Brightwall" I said waving before running off.

I kept walking with Collin by my side when across the bridge that I needed to go across to continue to Brightwall was a wolf pack waiting for me.

I smirked running forward charging my gauntlet before releasing it on them burning them to a crisp. I burnt a couple of more wolves before walking on the path that should lead to Brightwall when I turned the corner to see the somewhat broken bridge and walls of Brightwall.

I carefully walked across petting Collins head to comfort his fear of the bridge falling from under us.

"Come on boy, we need to get going" I said to Collin before walking into Brightwall with him by my side.

"Ok...um where should we check first" I asked Collin, who barked and lead me across the small bridge that led to the rest of Brightwall. He led me up a hill to a huge building that said it was Brightwall Academy.

"I guess we could check here first..." I said opening the door to see dusty bookshelves and the librarian reading a book at his desk.

"Um...excuse me..." I said.

"We are closed by the order of the King, who wants everyone to be ignorant" he said.

"Well...I...n-n" I said before getting interrupted.

"There is nothing I can do to help you, so leave" he said rudely.

"Ok, what the hell is your problem. I'm here to get a bloody damn artifact that my mother left for me and I get a bitchy librarian to help me" I yelled.

"An artifact..." he asked.

"Yes...an artifact, I need it to get the Dwellers to join my revolution" I said pulling out my guild seal to check someplace else.

"Wait...you have the guild seal" he said.

"Yeah and..." I sighed.

"Your mother instructed the Brightwall librarians to bring whoever holds the guild seal to the door that none of us can figure out how to open" he said leading me to the said door.

"Maybe you can open it..." he said.

"Yeah, I think so..." I said putting the guild seal in the circular hole on the door which opened.

"I never thought it would open in my lifetime. Well, good luck" he said before leaving.

"Well boy, let's go..." I said going down the steps of the mysterious new place.

When we got down there, there were all kinds of broken bookshelves and books on the floor.

"This is weird, how can anything be broken down here if it's been locked up for lord knows how many years" I said to my pooch who barked in agreement.

"Anyway, let's go..." I said heading further into the mysterious place.

"Hey Jasper, there's this blue switch thingie with a sword on it and a yellow one with a target on it farther up ahead, what do I do with them" I asked.

"They are switches that you have to hit with a certain weapon, come back to the sanctuary so I can show you what I found" Jasper instructed.

"Ok" I said teleporting back to the sanctuary.

"Looks like you've cleaned up the place" I said.

"Yes I have, follow me" Jasper said leading the way into a room.

"This is the armory where you can keep your weapons that you will accumulate over the time of the revolution" he said.

"Cool" I said with a smile.

"While I was cleaning I found these four weapons, they were your mother's I suggest you choose which one you would be most comfortable with" he said.

I looked at the weapons one was a sword, hammer, rifle, and pistol. I decided on the sword and pistol for now because it doesn't matter if I use the rifle or pistol because I don't know how to use either.

I teleported back and hit the switch with my sword to make a bridge pop up to let me go across. I walked across the said bridge when the blue wisps of hollowmen flew into the ground I was standing on to surround me with hollowmen.

"This is going to be fun" I smirked charging my gauntlet letting out fireballs while pulling out my sword and cleaving three hollowmen in half.

I kept moving farther into the place killing hollowmen as I went until I got to a room with what it looked like a musicbox on a pedestal.

I walked up to the pedestal and picked up the musicbox, "I guess we only did all of this for a musicbox, boy" I sighed.

When I was about ready to head back the way I came a portal opened up, "Well, hopefully it is a quick exit, let's go boy" I said touching the portal to get transported back to Samuel's desk scaring him.

I laughed, "Sorry, anyway I got what I came for and I suggest if you want to explore the place that you do so with a hero's help or at least someone with weapons training.

"Thank you, Princess" Samuel said.

"Um...can I ask a favor of you" I asked.

"Yes of course" Samuel said.

"Um...I need to know if it's possible to send the Dwellers some supplies so they will join the revolution" I asked.

"We don't have a lot of supplies, but we can yes and I don't know if we can trust you, though" Samuel said.

"Thank you" I said.

"But, the mercenaries are making it hard to travel anywhere so we won't be able to get the supplies to them, I'm sorry" Samuel said.

"Don't worry about them, I'll take care of them and I'll get the people to trust me too" I said with a smile before taking my leave.

I spent my time rounding up chickens, saving a child, and breaking up a marriage (man that guy was UGLY I can't believe I had to propose to him eek).

Finally, the people trusted me and Walter finally got information about the mercenaries.

I walked to the upstairs part of the pub to see Walter waiting for me.

"Your doing a good job Rena, and I know how to get you into the Mercenary Camp" Walter said.

"How" I asked.

"Take Jimmy's clothes and dress as a mercenary and you should be able to get in without a problem" he instructed.

"I HAVE TO CROSSDRESS" I yelled.

"I know, but it's the only way" he said.

I sighed, "Fine..." taking Jimmy's clothes and getting a fake beard and a mercenary tattoo on my arm before leaving for the Mercenary Camp.

I walked in getting stopped by the gatekeeper asking about how town was. I nodded that it was ok, thankfully he let me in without anymore questions.

I got pretty far into the camp (whew, if it was this easy it shouldn't be any problem). I walked up to four guys when they noticed me.

"Hey, your not Jimmy, you have different eyes then him. GET HER, BOYS" a guy yelled pulling out a sword like the other three.

I killed them quickly, "DAMMIT, I got this far and now you have to notice that I wasn't Jimmy" I said going into an area where the leader of the mercenaries jumped into in front of me ready to fight to the death with me.

"This will be fun" the leader said throwing a flame grenade at me which I rolled out of the way of.

I smirked, "You'll regret that, bitch" I said pulling my sword out swinging and firing fireballs at him.

We fought for hours until finally the six or seven foot tall leader fell down to his knees defeated by yours truly.

"You might as well finish me off" he said.

"What's your name" I asked pulling off the itchy beard and stupid hat.

"Why does it matter, your going to kill me anyway" he said.

"Just tell me" I said annoyed.

"Fine...it's Saker" Saker said.

"Saker, will you stop terrorizing and help the Dwellers and any other travelers and join my revolution since I didn't kill you" I asked helping him from the ground.

"Yes, I Saker, leader of the Mercenaries will join your revolution since you beat me fair in square and we will stop terrorizing travelers and help them" Saker said shaking my hand before a portal opened up that let me quickly get back to Brightwall.

I walked into Brightwall when there was a crowd of people surrounding Samuel and I.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us"

I nodded, "You will now be known as The Hero of Brightwall, everyone will hear your tales all over Albion. We also will send the supplies for the Dwellers now" Samuel said while people took the supplies to the Dwellers.

"No thank you, Samuel for helping the revolution, without you we wouldn't have been able to move forward with it" I said.

"We will support you no matter what, but can I ask a favor of you when you become Queen" Samuel asked which I nodded for him to go ahead and ask.

"When you become The Queen of Albion will you reopen the Brightwall Academy so everyone can come here and learn" he asked.

"I promise" I said shaking his hand before Walter and I left to go talk to Sabine to see if he would join our revolution.

"You actually are a hero" Sabine said when I gave him the artifact.

"I told you Sabine that she is" Walter said proud of me.

"Yes you did, remind me never to doubt you again" Sabine said making the three of us laugh.

"Will you join the revolution" I asked.

"Yes, you have the Dwellers on your side, it is time for Logan to get off of the throne" Sabine said getting up.

"Not yet at least, we need more followers" Walter said.

"Where will you go next" Sabine asked.

"We're going to head to Mistpeak Monorail Station to get to Bowerstone" Walter said.

"Good luck then, call on me when it is time to take the castle" Sabine said.

"We will" I said before we waved goodbye and left.

"You should stock up on supplies while I go on ahead, we'll meet at the monorail station" Walter said.

"Ok, I'll see you there" I said as I waved goodbye to Walter stopping after I couldn't see him anymore, I went to the many stores in Brightwall for a well needed shopping spree with all of the money I've gotten from doing jobs.

I went into the clothing store to look at the merchandise when I saw some new clothes that I liked so I bought the women's highwayman outfit and the women's mercenary outfit before leaving to get some potions for the trip to the monorail station.


	9. A Small Detour to Mourningwood

Chapter 9 Changing Love

"Let's go boy, Walter's waiting for us" I said to Collin petting his head while walking across the bridge that leads you in and out of Brightwall.

We walked into Mistpeak Valley watching the tree shadows for bandits.

"Rena, I suggest that you disguise yourself before going to the monorail station to meet up with Sir Walter, so Logan's personal guards won't take you to your brother when you get to Bowerstone" Jasper suggested.

"That's a good idea, I'll be right there" I said before teleporting to the sanctuary.

"Let's get to work on my disguise, shall we" I said walking into the dressing room followed by Jasper.

"Why don't you wear this dress" Jasper said.

"Jasper, I'm not going to court, I'm going to a monorail station in a cave and into Industrial. I don't need a dress and plus it will give me away to the castle guards" I said putting the elegant dress I usually wear away.

I walked over to my dyes, looking at the different colors, thinking before picking one.

"You are not going to dye your hair green are you" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, don't worry" I said walking behind the screen.

Jasper stood there biting his lip, waiting for me to come out.

"Ok, I'm done, how does it look" I said walking out from behind the screen to reveal my hair which is now dyed blond.

"It becomes you perfectly" Jasper said.

"Thank you, now I know the perfect outfit" I said before walking to my clothes and grabbed my new women's mercenary suit.

I skipped back over to my shelf of dyes, grabbing a bottle and headed back behind the screen.

I finished dyeing my clothes before stepping out from behind the screen.

"You sure you want to wear that" Jasper asked.

"Yes...Jasper I do" I sighed before walking out of the dressing room to check on my personal treasury in a medium purple women's mercenary suit.

"Be careful...Rena" Jasper said after we left the treasury into the map table room.

"I always am" I smiled before teleporting back into Mistpeak.

"Let's go, it's time for ADVENTURE" I yelled happily walking forward with Collin towards a small lake by the Mercenary camp when I stopped hearing Collin's growl.

"What's a pretty young girl like you doing out here by yourself" a bandit said looking up and down my body with a smirk when the rest of his friends came out of the shadows.

"What do you want" I asked.

"Oh, just a pretty girl like you to come along to have some fun with" he said wiggling his eyebrows seductively at me to my disgust.

"Sorry boys, but I'm engaged to a major in the Albion Royal Army and I need to get going" I said before walking away from them.

"Sorry love, but that isn't going to happen" he said his men surrounding me.

"Don't call me that EVER" I yelled pulling out my sword and swinging at the closest bandit.

I fryed them with my gauntlet and swung with my sword killing all seven of them in minutes, to be surrounded by dead bodies and the blood soaked ground.

"I guess you guys liked my outfit, since it is drop dead gorgeous" I smirked before giggling and walking up the hill to the monorail station.

"Sorry sir, I can't escort you to Brightwall, I'm heading to Bowerstone, when I come back this way and if your still here, I'll help you then" I said when he nodded his thanks before I walked into the station.

I walked in and I saw a crowd of people waiting for the rail car to Bowerstone.

I looked up the steps by a ticket booth to see Walter waiting on me.

I walked up the steps to the seated Walter.

"Have you been waiting for me long, handsome" I said.

"What..." Walter said jumping up surprised to hear a women's voice.

"I thought you would be happy to see me sweetheart...I know you want me" I said seductively.

"I-I...um I think you have the wrong person, miss" Walter said awkwardly.

I giggled at seeing Walter's reaction.

"Wait...Rena?"

"Hehehehe, yes Walter it's me" I said chuckling still.

"Rena..."

"Sorry, I know, but I couldn't help myself and plus your reaction was bloody hilarious" I said with an innocent smile.

"What am I going to do with you" Walter sighed putting his head in his hand.

"You know you love me and you know that was priceless" I said with a huge smile when all of the sudden we heard the rail car coming this way.

"There's our ride to Bowerstone" Walter said.

"That doesn't look very safe..." I stated.

"I never said it was safe, for gods sake it is hanging from the ceiling and plus it is the quickest way to Bowerstone. We've already wasted two months on starting the revolution, we shouldn't waste anymore time then we need to" Walter said.

I nodded as we stood there watching the rail car slowly come towards us when all of the sudden there was an explosion in the rail car and it fell down from the ceiling to the ground of the cave.

Everyone stood there in shock, but Walter and I ran down the steps to the locked gate that normaly is open for you to get in the rail car.

"We need to help those people, come on" Walter said prying the gate open with his sword.

The gate opened and we ran forward to a service elevator which I got on right away, but Walter hesitated before getting on.

I didn't say anything to him about the hesitation on getting in the elevator, so I pressed the button to go down.

As soon as the door opened we stepped out and I heard Walter let go of his breath that he was holding the whole time we were on the elevator.

I made a small smile before turning serious and we walked forward into the smelly cave to help the survivors if there were any.

We walked around a corner to see the rail car's burning wreckage and little dwarf looking creatures.

Walter grabbed my arm and pulled me back around the corner before any of the creatures could see me.

"Rena, those are hobbes, be careful. You shouldn't have any trouble killing them just don't let them gang up on you" Walter warned.

I nodded and we pulled out our swords as we walked around the corner and charged the hobbes.

I swung my sword slicing a head off of one hobbe while slicing off an arm on another. I burned a group of hobbes with my gauntlet which were overwhelming Walter.

"Thanks" Walter said after killing the last hobbe.

"Your welcome, you shouldn't have let them group up on you, though" I instructed while Walter pouted which made me giggle.

"Let's get going" Walter instructed walking deeper into the cave, me following behind.

We walked for what seems like hours fighting groups of hobbes as we went, to come to an open area that what looked like an old arena.

"Look there's light ahead" Walter said rushing into the arena with me closely behind when hobbes came out of nowhere surrounding us.

We fought the hobbes who kept coming when we fought these ones who were in top hats and suits with staffs.

"How can they summon dead hobbes, Walter" I yelled.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter just bloody damn kill them" he instructed.

We killed the summoning hobbes which stopped the skeleton hobbes from coming. I killed the last one without a problem.

"Let's get the bloody hell out of this cave" Walter instructed taking a step towards the exit when a force field formed trapping us in the circular arena.

"That bloody damn hobbe trapped us in here" I pouted.

"I know how to get us out" Walter exclaimed.

"How can you get us out if a hero like yours truly can't" I asked.

"Watch and learn..."

"BALLS..." Walter yelled scaring the hobbe to death and surprising me.

"See, you don't need to be a hero to kill a hobbe that trapped you in an arena" Walter chuckled.

"Yeah whatever, you scared the bloody hell out of me, and you could have at least warned me..." I pouted following Walter out of the smelly cave.

"Ah, nice clean fresh air..." Walter stated.

"Clean?"

"It is humid and I smell like hobbe because of...well this..." I complained pointing out how I was practically covered in hobbe blood while Walter was clean as a whistle.

Walter gave a hearty laugh, "We need to get going...hopefully my friends are still alive..."

"Why wouldn't they be..." I asked following Walter forward into the swamp.

"You do know this is Mourningwood, right Rena" Walter questioned.

"Really, I didn't recognize it" I said.

"Yeah, it's just a different part of Mourningwood then the last time we were here. Anyway, how long has it been since we've been in Mourningwood" Walter said.

"Months...do you think..."

"Rena...I didn't want to tell you this, but when I was looking for information about the mercenaries, I came across some information about the Swift Brigade..." Walter said nervously.

"About what, tell me Walter" I said.

He sighed, "I don't know if it's true or not, but it talked about how Logan sent more troops here to replace the Swift Brigade because as it said "they were all zombies with guns and swords" so Jack and Ben are mostly likely somewhere else" Walter explained.

"Oh,...wait...you know more don't you, tell me Walter please I need to know" I pleaded.

"Fine...it also said that there is a new major and captain here in Mourningwood, sorry" Walter said guiltily.

"It's ok at least they're out of this bloody hell hole" I said.

"Anyway, Rena I think we should come up with a different identity for you before we go into the fort because we don't know if the soldiers are loyal to Logan" Walter explained.

"Yeah, I think your right, and plus I'm already disguised so now a name...what would be a good name..." I sighed thinking.

"How about Elena or Lily?"

"No,...Olivia I think would be best, don't you?"

"Ok, Olivia around this corner is the fort, but before we go what will your story be?"

"Story...story...how about that I'm your long lost daughter and my mother never told you about me, but when she past away I decided to come find you and I had to prove myself to you before you took me in with open arms"

"You've thought about this for a while, haven't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about" I giggled before skipping forward towards the fort with Walter following.

"STOP, be you men or be you hollowmen" a soldier yelled atop the battlements, stopping Walter and I in our tracks.

"Are you deaf, boy. I'm Sir Walter Beck a knight and friend of the royal family" Walter said.

"Sir Walter, let me open the gate for you...hopefully it is ok to open them for you..." the soldier said signaling some other guards to open the gate.

Walter walked through with me following far behind.

Ben's POV

"Swiftie, are you ok?"

"No Ben, I'm not ok my fiancée has been missing for months...MONTHS and Logan isn't even searching for her anymore. How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Jack, I know your worried about Rena, but I'm positive she's fine...she's probably um...wherever nobles go, yeah that's where"

"Ben...oh...Ben, you try to brighten my mood when I really need it, thanks"

"No, problem anytime...anytime"

"Anyway, Ben let's head back to the fort"

We walked into Mourningwood and headed straight to the fort which took hours, going from Bowerstone to Mourningwood.

"Open the gate, Stewart" Swift yelled.

"Yessir" Stewart saluted before signaling to open the gate which we walked through to be back in good old stinky Mouringwood.

Rena's POV

"Sir Walter, welcome to my fort" the new major said.

"Do I know you" Walter said.

"You taught me to keep on trying to fulfill my dreams..." he said.

"Sorry, but I don't remember, I am getting pretty old..." Walter said.

"The names Lieutenant Major Thomas Peterson" Thomas smiled shaking Walter's hand.

"And this is Lieutenant Captain Josh Henderson" Thomas pointed out while Josh was watching me when we heard the gate open again.

"Who the hell did you let in now" Peterson yelled.

"Calm down Peterson, don't get your panties in a bunch" one of the newcomer's said making both of them laugh as they walked over next to Peterson and Henderson.

"Walter, it's good to see you again" Swift said.

"You too, old friend" Walter said hugging Swift.

"What are you doing here, Wally" Ben said watching me out of the corner of his eye like pretty much every man in the fort was doing except for Walter and Swift, as I was walking around the fort looking at the condition of it.

"We're here to ask for your help..."

"Olivia...Olivia, come over here and pay attention" Walter said somewhat annoyed.

"Oh...um sorry" I said walking over to Walter's side.

"Help for what" Swift asked.

"Um...we need to talk, privately Jack" Walter said.

"Ok...Ben, show Olivia how to use the mortar" Swift instructed leaving with Walter to his tent.

"Well, come on Olivia, we have nothing else to do" Ben said leading the way up the steps to the mortar.

"Ok, now show me how you would hold the mortar"

"Why?"

"So I can see what you can do without any instructions from me"

"Fine..." I said grabbing onto the mortar perfectly.

"Good, if you want to get maimed"

"Ben, she has per..." Jammy said.

"Shh, let me help you with it" Ben said standing closely behind me to change the position of my hands a smidgen.

"Now, perfect"

"Thanks..." I said blushing.

"No problem. Anyway, aim and shoot at that target over there" Ben instructed.

"Well, how am I suppose to do that when I don't know how to load it" I said turning towards Ben.

"That's why I'm going to introduce you to this man, Private Jammy, the jammiest sod in the whole fort" Ben said.

Jammy stepped forward, "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too...um...uh"

"Your probably wondering what's with all of the bandages, huh" Ben smirked which I nodded to.

"Seven hundred and twenty four wounds and still standing" Jammy said beaming.

"Wow...that's amazing" I said shaking his hand.

"Wait, your not disgusted with the idea of all those wounds" Ben asked surprised.

"No, why would I be...anyway Jammy load her up" I said.

"Yes ma'am" Jammy said loading the mortar for Olivia before she shot the practice target perfectly.

"Wow, that was bloody damn amazing for your first try" Ben said amazed.

"Thanks" I smiled before firing some more.

I can't believe this girl can fire a mortar perfectly on her first try. Who is this girl?


	10. The Past, and Possibly the Future?

Chapter 10 Changing Love

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. I would have updated sooner, but I've been busy with school, lots of homework in Chemistry and other subjects. I couldn't update Saturday because well I was busy...watching Netflix and writing this, but I couldn't finish writing because I had to go to my band concert and I usually don't wake up until 10 on weekends and today I spent four hours doing my homework that I didn't do Friday and Saturday starting after I had breakfast at 10. Yeah, procrastination is If you haven't realize, I have no life besides school and Fanfiction, then now you do, congratulations. Oh, and Netflix can't forget about that :)

By the way I'll be updating Surprises of Life next, I'll probably do two or three chapters before updating Changing Love again, sorry if you guys don't want to wait, but that's what I'm going to do.

Now, to the story!

-ChaoChao42

Many hours later...and many more cannonballs later...

"Olivia, take a break and eat something" Walter yelled down by the fire pit.

"Fine..." I sighed letting go of the mortar.

"I'm coming, Walter" I yelled skipping down the steps, leaving Ben with Private Jammy.

"Wow..." Ben sighed staring off in her direction.

"She is one special girl" Jammy stated.

"Indeed..."

"Now, get your ass down there" Jammy said pushing me towards the stairs.

"Shit...why did you do that for" I pouted tripping over my own feet almost falling down the stairs in the process.

"I know the way you've been staring at her all day..."

"What is that suppose to mean" I asked.

"It means...it was the same look you gave Rena when you first met her...and before you knew she was engaged to another man. What I'm trying to say is that you are in love with her and you haven't given any girl that same look until now with Olivia...so get your magic working, man" Jammy explained.

"Whatever, I'm not in 'love' with anyone and not especially any one girl, I'm Benjamin Finn the scoundrel/whore which does not fall in 'LOVE' with anyone" I said.

"Just get down there, Ben...you give me such a headache sometimes" Jammy said walking back to the mortar for lookout duty.

I smirked to myself. Maybe Jammy's right I was in love with Rena, but she's engaged to Swift and this is the first time in months that I haven't been depressed. I think I'm in love with Olivia...but that is impossible I just met her...it has to be just lust...yeah that's it lust.

"Ben, what the hell's wrong with your face" Walter said sitting next to Olivia which made her giggle.

"Hum, what..." I said deep in thought.

"Ben, you were deep in thought..." Swift said sitting across from Walter and Olivia before getting interrupted.

"Yeah, and when you are your face is all scrunched up" Walter chuckled before it turned into a hearty laugh which made Swift chuckle and Olivia giggle.

"Shut up, Walter" I said blushing.

Olivia's giggle is beautiful and when she giggles her grayish blue eyes sparkle, her lips are a soft pink and everytime those lips form into a smile I can't help, but think what it would be like to feel those lips on my own. I should just stop that thought there...I'm just a soldier anyway she's too perfect for me just like Rena...Rena where are you...why can't you be mine?

"Ok, that's enough Walter, Ben sit down and eat some lunch" Swift said pointing to the seat next to him which just happens to be across from Olivia.

"Fine..." I sighed plopping down next to Swiftie.

"Anyway, hopefully Ben kept his hands to himself while teaching you about the mortar" Walter said giving Ben a glare.

"Nope, I saw him all over her while he was helping her" Riley said making Walter get angry about Ben's behavior.

"Shut up, Morrison" Ben said.

"Olivia, you should have told me..."

"Walter, there's nothing to tell, Ben just helped me with positioning the mortar so I wouldn't get maimed" I said.

"You sure..."

"Yes, that was it, nothing more" I said.

"Riley, you shouldn't be causing trouble like that" Swift said with a frown.

"I'm sorry about that Walter, Olivia" Swift said glaring at Morrison.

Walter humphed, "It's alright, no harm done" I said with a smile "They just wanted some entertainment"

"Yeah, entertainment" the whole Swift Brigade said.

"Let's not have entertainment at the expense of someone else" Swift instructed.

"Fine..." everyone sighed.

"Let us tell you our stories" someone said.

"Yeah" some soldiers said before each soldier started telling their story about joining the army.

"Ok, Ben your turn" Riley said.

"Everyone's heard my story before" Ben said.

"Olivia hasn't" Riley said.

"Fine..." Ben sighed.

"Ben, you don't have to tell me it's fine" I said with a smile.

"No, it's not a problem whatsoever" Ben said.

"I grew up in a small village called Gunk. My parents had trouble keeping food on the table for me and my three brothers so my brothers got money from pick pocketing people, but since I had small hands and knew that it was wrong, I became a street performer to earn legitimate money. My brother's on the other hand robbed the audience blind. They knew I didn't like what they did so to make it up to me they bought me a pellet gun. Which I found out my second talent and used it to earn money. When the old Hero Queen died my life went down hill from there. My oldest brother, Jason, was killed in a duel with his latest conquest's husband, my second oldest brother, William, did a con game on the wrong person and was carted off to Bowerstone never to be seen again, and my third oldest brother, Quentin, died before my very eyes because his gambling debts got so high they put a bounty on his head and was killed by bounty hunters even though I tried to stop them. After that my mother died of grief and my father well he died a drunk, after I paid all the funerals and other things I left to go for adventure like the old heroes. Eventually, I got tired of all of the adventures and selling things on the black market so I left that behind me and met Swift who turned my life around for the better and got me to join the army which I'm still in to this very day and I'm bloody damn glad I am" Ben said.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"It's fine, life is great now" Ben smirked which made me smile.

"How do you and Walter know each other" Riley asked.

"Yeah" all of the other soldiers asked.

"Don't be forcing them to tell a story, that isn't polite" Swift instructed.

"Swift's right you guys don't need to know" Walter said nervously while I grabbed a marshmallow from a bag and started heating it on a stick, but soon got tired of waiting and took it off the stick.

I held the marshmallow above my gauntlet clad hand and made a small flame to brown my marshmallow instantly which I put it in my mouth right away.

"Olivia, don't do that" Walter said hitting my arm not too hard, but enough to surprise me and get my marshmallow stuck in my throat.

I coughed until it got out, "What the hell was that for" I said.

"How can you do that" all of the soldiers said in awe.

Ben and Swift were staring at me in shock.

"Sorry...um I was taught by my teacher when I was growing up, it's nothing special.

"That was weird, why were you acting that way for Walter" Ben asked.

"I'm not acting weird" Walter said nervously.

"I figured it out..." Riley said.

"What" all of the soldiers asked.

During all of this I grabbed two more marshmallows one for me and the other for Walter and secretly browned them and gave him one which he nodded his thanks before we both stuffed the marshmallows in our mouth.

"Olivia is Walter's lover" Riley said with a smirk making everyone quiet and staring at us in shock and realization making Walter and I start choking on our marshmallows.

"WHAT" Walter and I yelled our faces beet red from embarrassment after we stopped coughing from the marshmallows.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS" I yelled blushing profusely so did Walter.

"Yes, you guys are, you both are blushing" Riley accused. "I didn't know you liked older men and such a pretty young girl like you"

"That's it I'm done with your stupidity Riley" Walter said jumping up.

"Walter, sit down" I instructed grabbing his arm and pulling it back down which he followed sitting back down next to me.

"See look what I mean she can control you just like a woman can" Riley said.

"Man, your right" all of the soldiers were saying to Swiftie and my surprise.

Olivia is Walter's lover...how can a beautiful woman just like Rena be in love with someone who is old enough to be her father?

"That is it, SHUT THE HELL UP..." I yelled standing up which Walter pulled me back down onto his lap to whisper calming words in my ear.

Everyone is staring at us, thinking the same thing...that Walter is going to get some tonight.

After my breathing calmed I thanked Walter for stopping me from beating the shit out of them and especially that bloody idiot Riley.

"Now, if you'll all just shut up and sit your asses down, I'll explain" I said getting off of Walter to sit next to him once more, frustrated as hell with these soldiers' stupidity.

"We might as well tell them the truth" Walter said which I nodded too. "Listen up and don't say or assume anything until she finishes" he warned.

Everyone nodded and sat down waiting for me to start.

"First off there is no way in hell am I Walter's lover. Now to my story, Walter was the new knight and friend of the Queen of Albion when he met my mother, she fell in love with him and had a one night stand and after a couple of months she realised she was pregnant so she went to go tell Walter that she was and how she wanted to leave Albion with him, but he didn't give her a chance to say anything before saying he would talk to her later. She thought he didn't want anything to do with her anymore so she went home and packed and left Albion without him to go live in Samarkand. They never saw each other again, my mother died when I was only two. She told me about my father on her death bed. After she was gone, I wanted to go find my father, but the Academy wouldn't let me. I grew up there and learned everything I could about swordsmanship from the best swordsman in Samarkand. When I turned fifteen I went searching for my father and just a few months ago I came here to Albion to find him. I told Walter the truth, but he didn't believe me" I explained.

"She proved to me that she was and I took her in with open arms" Walter finished.

"Oh..." all of the soldiers said ashamed of themselves.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves" Swift said. "Sorry about their stupidity"

"It's ok, old friend anyone probably would have assumed too" Walter said.

"They really shouldn't have, mom would have killed me if that was true" I stated.

"No, she would have come back to haunt me and torture me until I died" Walter said chuckling, making me giggle.

"Wow, look at the time" Swift said, nobody noticed that it was dark out.

"No hollowmen tonight, they should have come out by now" Riley said.

"Everyone get some well deserved sleep, remember we rarely get a break" Swift ordered standing, heading inside his tent while everyone scurried to their sleeping mats for some sleep.

"Here's where you'll sleep Olivia" Ben said showing me to a mat.

"Um...thanks" I said.

I slept for a couple hours before waking up. I quietly got up to not wake anyone, I decided to walk over to Swift's tent because I haven't talked to him privately in months.

"Um...Major Swift are you awake" I whispered peeking into the tent.

"Ah Olivia, what are you doing up" Swift said looking up from his paperwork. "Come in"

"Um...thank you...am I interrupting something important"

"No not at all, please sit"

"Um...ok"

"Now, what can I do for you"

"Um...I just wanted...um...to..." I trailed off.

"Are you alright, Olivia" Swift asked.

I sat there twiddling my hand nervously in my lap.

"Olivia...Olivia" Swift said coming around his desk to put his hand on my shoulder shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hum..." I said looking up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I asked if you were alright"

"I'm fine...I was just...thinking"

"Olivia, what's wrong, please, you can trust me"

"I do trust you..."

"Then, what the hell is going on with you, hum, I would really like an explanation" Swift said sitting down on his desk in front of me.

"Nothing...I have to go..." I said getting up to leave.

Swift grabbed my arm and pulled me back to stand in front of him, "Your not leaving until you tell me" he said pulling me even closer.

We just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't look away from his liquidity chocolate gaze, I was being pulled into it.

I couldn't take it any more.

I stepped forward so I was standing in between his legs and kissed him on his lips.

It has been forever since I've kissed him and it felt great to do it again.

Swift's POV

I was in total shock...Olivia is kissing me.

I just sat there dumbfounded letting her kiss me. I'm old enough to be her father and plus her father is WALTER my best friend. This CAN NOT be happening...yeah I'm just asleep drooling on my desk, well maybe not drooling that's too much of a mess to clean up. She forced my mouth open so her tongue could slip in...

Ok, maybe this is real after all.

I pushed Olivia off of me, "Olivia, what are you doing, I'm your father's best friend...he would KILL me..."

"I don't care" Olivia said kissing me again hungrily, she started to unbutton my jacket.

I pushed her away again, "I care what Walter would do to me, plus Olivia...I'm engaged to a beautiful, kind, and amazing woman...I won't cheat on her with you.

"Ok...um...sorry for bothering you" Olivia hurriedly said backing away to exit of the tent.

She pulled open the flap to leave, but then turned back to me, "Pretend that this didn't happen" she instructed before leaving.

What the hell is wrong with me, I've spent too much time away from Rena and then she goes missing and no matter how much I try I can't find her. Then a beautiful blond with dazzling blue eyes comes here to my fort, we learn that she's Walter's daughter and she is attracted to me and...I to her. Dammit, Rena wherever you are please be careful, I'll be waiting for you...

I love you.

Olivia's POV (Rena)

I can't believe I forced myself on him.

"Dammit..." I said louder then I should have.

"What's wrong Olivia" someone said behind me.

I spun around to see Ben, "Um...nothing...just can't sleep"

"If you say so..." Ben said letting me head back to the mat that I slept on, but before I could get even close to it, "I heard you and Swiftie" he stated.

"We were just talking...nothing else"

"Sure you were 'talking' to each other" he smirked.

"Yep, that's it we talked"

"Then why are you crying" he demanded.

"Shh, you'll wake everyone, come on" I whispered going up the steps to the battlements.

"Ok, tell me now"

"There's nothing to tell" I said.

"You wouldn't be crying, then if there was nothing to tell"

I turned my back to him, looking out across the field where hollowmen would spawn.

I started to quietly sob.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business" Ben said turning to walk back down into the fort.

When he was about to go down the steps I spoke up, "I forced myself on Swift and got rejected"

"Oh...well...um...are you alright"

"Yeah, I'm fine...just a little disappointed that's all"

"Well, you should get some sleep, remember tomorrow's a busy day"

"I think I'll stay up here"

"There's no place to sleep up here"

"The ground, Ben"

"Well, that'll be really uncomfortable"

"Like sleeping in a chair isn't"

"I never said it wasn't. Goodnight, Olivia" Ben said going down the steps.

"Ben, wait"

"Hum"

"Will you stay with me"

"Um...sure" Ben said walking back up to me.

We sat down against one of the walls and talked for a few hours.

"You almost went to sleep" Ben stated.

"Really, that's surprising, the ground is so hard"

"I can fix that" Ben said lifting me up on his lap.

"Ben..."

"What?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For comforting me" I said snuggling into his chest.

"Your welcome, Olivia...Olivia"

"Wow, you fell asleep fast" Ben stated.

"Night, sleeping beauty" Ben whispered kissing me on my head before wrapping his arms around me.

We both quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Fate is waiting for us all

Chapter 11 Changing Love

A/N: Happy Birthday Happy Birthday tooo Meeeee!  
Anyway, if you didn't realize that today is my birthday now you know. Anyway, I feel bad not just because of my cold which totally sucks, but I lied and said I would do two chapters of my other stories before updating this again, but I didn't I only did one. Anyway, I use my other story Surprises of Life, Chemistry homework, and school in general as an excuse for not updating sooner.

I would like to thank everyone who is following this story, me and favorited my story. I would like to thank Lightning-Alchemist-Rini for being the first to review, by the way keep your chapters coming!  
I would also like to thank the guest who reviewed my story who ever you are, you gave me a lot of encouragement so thanks by the way this chapter is for you I hope you are a Ben fan. This chapter is for any major Ben fans

Enjoy!

-ChaoChao42

Olivia's POV (Rena)

I woke up to someone yelling at me while someone else was holding me to their body.

"OLIVIA, get the hell OFF BEN" Walter yelled.

"Huh..." I said rubbing my eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness.

"You look adorable when you rub your eyes in the morning" Ben said with a smirk, while Swift gave him a glare.

"Thanks anyway, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"GET OFF OF HIM NOW" Walter yelled.

"But, it's really comfortable and warm" I pouted, which made Ben chuckle.

"OLIVIA!" Walter boomed.

"Jeez calm down, I'm getting up..." I said slowly getting up, blinking in the morning light before my vision focused on Walter and Swift.

I stretched out my arms before making a cute yawning sound.

"Awww..." Ben said.

"Shut up, Ben!" Walter said glaring daggers at him still on the ground.

"Lower your voice, Walter..." I pouted.

"Fine..." Walter said giving in to my complaining.

"Anyway...wait I smell BACON!" I said finally waking up all of the way, before vaulting off the battlements to the ground below, running to get some breakfast.

"Wow, she's excited about breakfast rations, how adorable is that!" Ben said standing up from the ground finally and stretching out his stiff muscles.

"Watch yourself, Ben...don't be messing with my family because YOU will NEVER sleep with her EVER so don't even think about it" Walter said jabbing a finger into my chest before walking down the steps.

"Well, you shouldn't have told me NOT to think about it because NOW I am thinking about it" Ben called after Walter and Swift with a smirk, hope and longing in his eyes.

"Shut up, Ben" Water boomed before joining Olivia at the fire for breakfast.

Sorry Walter, but I think I've fallen in love with your daughter...but you have nothing to worry about she won't ever fall for me...she'll fall for someone like Swift or a nobleman...just like Rena...

"Wait up, don't eat all of the bacon..." I yelled running to my friends, comrades, and my unrequited love.

A few weeks later...

"Aim at the tree, Olivia" Ben instructed.

"I'm trying..." I said aiming at the tree but I missed it by a lot.

"Dammit...I give up, I'll never be able to shoot anybody let alone a tree" I sighed reloading my pistol before holstering it.

Ben chuckled, "How about you try this..." he said handing over one of his rifles.

"How do you expect me to shoot a rifle if I can't even shoot a pistol" I asked.

"Just try..." Ben said positioning the rifle in my hand before I position myself to aim at the tree I've been trying to shoot all day, every day for the last few weeks.

"Fine...but I guarantee that I won't get anywhere close to the tree" I said before taking a breath and carefully release it before shooting.

The recoil surprised me a little but didn't injure me any.

"See...I suck at guns, I should just stick with swords at least I can do some damage with them and they can be intimidating and scary looking plus they're sharp" I said turning to Ben.

"Olivia...look..." Ben pointed to the tree.

"What..." I said turning to where he's pointing to see a hole dead center in the tree.

"Wow...I did that..." I said in awe.

"Wow, that's the best shot I've ever seen" Ben said with a smile.

I laughed, "Shut up, Ben, it wasn't even a moving target."

"So what, that's the best shot I've seen kill a tree between the rings. Anyway, let's head back it's getting late" Ben said before we walked back inside the fort.

"How did you do this time, did you take care of those pesky trees" Riley said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Riley...anyway thank you Ben for teaching me" I said giving back his rifle.

He shook his head, "No keep it, I have all kinds of other rifles" he said pushing the rile back into my hands.

"Um...thanks, Ben..." I said with a smile.

Ben smiled brightly back, "It's called the Swift Irregular...that way you always remember your time here in Mourningwood."

I smiled, "Thank you...I'll treasure it always."

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity...

"HOLLOWMEN..." someone yelled atop the battlements, breaking our moment.

"Well now we can see your awesome powers of wielding a gun" Riley said loading his rifle with a smirk.

"You'll regret making fun of me, Riley" I said clenching my fists to my side as the other soldiers followed him to the front of the fort where the hollowmen are trying to get in.

"Don't listen to those idiots, you'll do great" Ben said.

"Thanks...Ben..." I said with a small smile.

"Come on, let's kick some hollowmen ass" Ben said running forward to help the other soldiers while I loaded my new rifle following Ben into battle.

We ran to help hold the gates close, but after awhile we couldn't hold it close anymore.

"BACK UP, let them in" Ben yelled as we retreated away from the door before they broke through.

"CHARGE" Swift yelled jumping down the last few steps leading up to the battlements to charge forward with us to face the hollowmen.

We ran forward pulling out our swords before battling these creatures to the death.

I swung my sword hitting hollowmen as I danced gracefully among the enemy dodging their blows effortlessly. I shot a fireball to kill a group of hollowmen grouping up on Swift.

"Thanks..." Swift said.

I nodded before going back to dodging blows and attacking. I swung at a medium sized hollowman when out of the corner of my eye I saw Ben in trouble fighting one hollowman while another hollowman was sneeking up on him from behind.

There wasn't enough time to say anything either I kill it or he dies.

I flourished with my sword killing a hollowman in one hit while during all of this I pulled out my rifle and shot the hollowman behind Ben without looking.

"Thanks..." Ben said looking at me in awe because my body was covered in blue swirls.

"No problem" I said with a smile when Ben pointed his gun at me and shot.

I felt the bullet whiz right by my head. He shot a huge hollowman behind me between the eyes.

"Thanks..." I said with a small smile.

"No problem...hey watch out" Ben yelled running forward to me when all of the sudden everything went black.

The next day...

I opened my eyes slowly and groaned in pain when I tried to move. I realized that I was laying on a cot covered by a blanket.

I couldn't remember how I got there. I decide to slowly get up, when I finally was sitting up in bed I saw Ben sleeping in the corner with a small smile. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him up.

I quietly got out of bed to find my chest wrapped and my shoulder too.

I looked at my surroundings, wondering where the hell are my shoes. While looking around the tent my leg bumped into a table.

"Ow..." I hissed louder then I should have.

"Olivia...your awake!" Ben said jumping up from the chair hurrying over to where I stood.

"I didn't want to wake you up, Ben, but..."

"But you failed miserably...I'm glad your alright" he said hugging me to his chest.

"Ben..."

"Don't ever do this again" he ordered.

"I won't try to...thank you, Ben..."

We stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity, cherishing each other's presence for as long as we could before we have to move forward with life, the revolution, and our destiny.


	12. Meeting The Bowerstone Resistance

Changing Love Chapter 12

Yeeeeah, Christmas BREAK! I get two weeks off, one week down only one left. :( Anyway, I would have updated sooner, but I've been obsessed/addicted with reading awesome stories from Fanfiction and Fictionpress, so Soooorry. :(

Oh, btw you should really check out my other stories on Fanfiction, you can go to go to my profile to see a list of all of my stories. Also check out my new story, Stars of Fate on Fictionpress. Tell me what you think of my own story, please read and review and tell me what you think of it, my other stories and this story too. Also I've decided to make a schedule (finally I know I'm awful at updating, sorry again) for my stories which will be Changing Love (done), Stars of Fate, next Surprises of Life, and then Finding Love?(maybe, I haven't decided what I'm going to do with this story yet so it might just be the first three for awhile). All of it depends if I get a request to update a story early or not. I'll stop rambling, anyway...

Happy 2013 tomorrow, dear readers!

Enjoy!

-ChaoChao42

"Olivia, it's nice to see you awake" Ben said after a few minutes of him hugging me.

"Um...it's nice to be awake" I said quietly.

We weren't paying attention when the flap of the tent opened to reveal Walter and Swift coming in.

"Were we interrupting something?" Swift asked loudly.

We jumped apart, surprised to hear his voice.

"Walter...um hey, how are you?" I asked nervously.

Walter was glaring at us, "I'm fine, but I should be asking if you are alright" he said.

"I'm fine Walter, never been better hehehehe" I chuckled nervously.

"Are we interrupting something?" Swift asked glaring at Ben and I.

"No No you weren't interrupting anything Swift" Ben said.

"Good we've better not of, Ben?" Swift said.

"Yes?" Ben said.

"Get back to work, Ben, we're going to Bowerstone in a week, start packing with the rest of the men" Swift ordered.

"Yes, sir" Ben said before ducking through the flap of the tent to go help pack.

"Walter, we'll talk later, I have to go help my men pack" Swift said before leaving Walter with me.

"Olivia..."

"Walter I know, you don't have to say anything" I said.

"Yes I do Olivia, remember your destiny has already been chosen...our destiny has been chosen before we even knew it, you can't get close to Ben...Rena you are going to marry Jack there isn't anything we can do about any of this...just don't get to close to Ben, I don't want to see either of you hurt." Walter said before stepping forward to hug me.

"Ok Walter, I'll try not to get too close" I said.

"That's all I ever ask is for you to try, now let's go help the rest of the Brigade to pack" Walter said before opening the flap of the tent.

"Oh, your boots are underneath the cot" Walter said stopping in the doorway before going out of the tent.

"Um...thanks..." I said going back over to the cot to put on my boots before heading out.

A few hours later...

"Olivia, be ready to leave in a few minutes. I have to go talk to Swift right quick, meet me at the front gate" Walter said before heading over to Swift.

I checked to see if all my equipment is ready which they are. I walked over to the front gate to wait for Walter.

"Swift, Olivia and I are going to leave now, we'll see you in Bowerstone." Walter said.

"I'll walk you out" Swift said walking with Walter to the front gate.

"Olivia, it was nice meeting" Swift said.

"Likewise, Major" I said with a small smile.

"Olivia...Walter, please let the princess know that we will join her revolution on one condition."

"What condition?" I asked.

"That you make a soldier's oath. Let your armies protect the people, instead of oppressing them. Bring honor back to this uniform. Walter has faith in this revolution and now I have faith too as long as you are helping the princess, Olivia. I know we can get Logan off the throne with your help." Swift said.

"Don't forget the pay raise" Ben smirked coming over to us.

"I promise to tell the princess to have you become the General of the Albion Royal Army." I said shaking Swift's hand.

"We should go, Olivia" Walter said which I nodded to.

"Yeah, we should" I said with a slight frown.

"Be careful, Olivia, I'll see you in Bowerstone" Ben smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you there, Ben um...bye" I said with a small wave before leaving through the front gate with Walter.

We walked up the hill side by side, silently.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be" I said.

"I was just asking..."

"Are you ready to move on with the revolution?"

"Yeah, I am, but what are we going to do, I think we'll need Rena to get any more allies, Walter. I don't think people will follow a revolution if the leader never makes an appearance and prove that she is capable of leading this revolution." I said.

"I agree, but it's too dangerous to do that, Olivia. Your brother's men could see you and take you to him and we have no idea what he would do to you if he sees you again, he could kill you" Walter said.

"I know, but it's a risk that I'll have to take"

"Let's hope sooner rather then later" I said.

"Yeah..."

We walked into the town of Mourningwood.

"See that hole in the wall"

"Yeah"

"That is the sewers of Bowerstone Industrial, our way to Bowerstone"

"We have to walk through the sewers to get to Bowerstone, great I'm going to smell bloody amazing"

"Hahaha, yeah bloody marvelous" Walter laughed, "Anyway, we should get going, I need a bloody damn hot bath."

"I call dibs on a hot bath first" I said.

"Sorry, but neither of us can take a bath until we meet the Resistance" Walter said as we entered the sewers.

"How do you know what part of Bowerstone we'll be in at the end of this bloody damn hole?" I asked.

"I just know, don't worry about it" Walter said with a smile.

"Fine..." I said before we were walking in silence.

A few minutes later, "See look, Olivia."

We stepped out into the crowd of Bowerstone Industrial.

"Welcome to Bowerstone Industrial, doesn't it smell bloody great" Walter said with a grin.

"Yeah sure...whatever you say, Walter" I said turning the corner, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Sorry"

"Yeah whatever, bitch..." some guy muttered as he left.

"Well how rude, guess your parents never taught you any manners" I muttered as we walked across a small bridge.

We walked towards a group of people, it looked to be like a rally or protest of some sort.

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

"I don't know let's check it out" Walter said as we hurried forward to see what the commotion is about.

We stood by an open gate and watch to see some guy complaining.

"What is he complaining about, Walter?" I whispered.

"He's a factory worker complaining about factory conditions" Walter whispered as my answer.

We stood there listening when Reaver stepped out on the factory balcony behind the guy talking to the other workers to rally support.

Reaver clinked his cane against the railing twice as the guy below kept talking before pulling out his pistol and shot the guy once, making the guy fall to the ground.

"Laying down is so much easier, though. To boost morale, I came up with The Team Reaver Award. It will be a great prize for anyone who disobeys my three rules. One: if anyone murmurs or whines will be shot." Reaver shoots the guy on the ground again.

"Two: if anyone rests more than three seconds will be shot (Reaver shoots again).

Three: anyone who breaks any rules that I make in the future will be shot." He shoots the guy again, telling everyone else to go away leaving the guy to die.

"Let's go" Walter said leading me towards another bridge which we went across.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously when we stopped in front of a building.

"The Riveter's Rest, it would be a good place to get a hot bath"

"Yeah, it would be but..."

"But we have to go meet the Resistance, come on this way" Walter said leading me down some stairs.

"Through this door should be the Resistance"

"What do you mean SHOULD be the Resistance?"

"I'm saying they should be in there" Walter said as we entered through the door and silently walked in.

We went around a few corners before I spoke again, "Why would anyone put the Resistance in some smelly sewers it's bloody awful."

"Stop where you are" someone yelled which made us stop in our tracks.

More people came out of hiding with their guns pointed at us so I pulled out my sword, ready to strike.

"We're here to see Page." Walter said.

"Your both spies, I say we shoot them" a guy that seemed to be their leader said.

"No, we're not spies, we're here to speak to Page. Just lower your weapons." Walter said.

"Tell your friend that" the guy growled.

"Put it away" Walter instructed me with a slow motion of his hand.

"But..." I protested.

"Shoot them! We can ask questions later!" the guy shouted.

"Kid, I thought I give the orders around here" a black woman smirked coming in with another tall man.

"Sorry Page, I got carried away" Kid said with a rub of his neck.

"Walter, it's good to see you" Page said.

"It's good to see you too. Thanks for coming when you did." Walter said with a grin.

"Your welcome, I wasn't expecting you, but your here now. Anyway, let's go somewhere more private to talk." she said leading us further into Resistance Headquarters.

The guy beside Page was handsome that is the best possible word to describe him hot, gorgeous could be some others, but let's not get into those words.

He was tall, taller then most guys he reminds me of Logan in height. He has dark brown hair like Logan and a very handsome face, one where a girl wouldn't mind waking up to everyday. He has a steel flintlock pistol on the left side of his waist with a steel sword on his right. He had normal clothes on, nothing special about that, but for some reason I just kept staring at him.

He just looks familiar, somehow...

We stopped in a room with a map table in the middle.

"My eyes are up here" the guy smirked to me.

"Huh..." I said getting out of my daze.

"My name's Kevin, by the way" Kevin said to Walter and I.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Walter and this is..." Walter said hitting me with his elbow to get my attention.

"Ow, why did you do that for" I pouted while rubbing my arm which made Kevin and Page laugh while Walter just sighed and shook his head.

"Olivia" I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Olivia" Kevin said which I nodded to.

Walter and Page were watching us carefully.

"Have we met before?" Kevin asked me.

"No I don't think so" I said with a slight frown thinking where I've seen this man at.

"Well, you look familiar?" Kevin said with a slight frown thinking too, where we've seen each other before.

"Likewise" I said with a small smile, "But...I have no idea where I've seen you before?"

"Well, we'll have to figure that out, won't we?" Kevin asked with a sly grin which I nodded to in agreement.

We stood there looking at each other while Page and Walter talked about something, neither of us paying any attention whatsoever.


	13. Reunited

Changing Love Chapter 13

Reunited

A/N: The next chapter is HERE! I was going to upload this yesterday but couldn't because this took longer to finish writing then I thought it would, but I had this finish I just had to make it through a LONG day of school and homework to upload it. Anyway, enough excuses...

Enjoy!

"Olivia...Olivia...OLIVIA!"

"WHAT?" I semi-yelled getting knocked out of my daze.

"Pay attention to what we are discussing" Walter instructed.

"Fine..." I pouted making Kevin laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"When you make that face...hehehe...you are so cute when you pout hehehe" Kevin said in between fits of laughter.

"Why thank you" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I'll see you later Walter" I waved as I walked over to the exit.

"Where do you think your going?" Walter asked stopping me in the doorway.

I turned back to face them, "I'm going to go help people, see yah" I said as I left, Kevin staring after me.

"I think I'm gonna go into town for a break, I'll be back in a few hours" Kevin said as he left the room.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Page asked, Walter shaking his head in irritation.

I walked out of the sewers thinking I would clean up at The Riveter's Rest but I just didn't feel like going in. All of the sudden I heard something, it felt like something...no someone was watching me from behind. I turned around to see who or what was watching me, but there was nothing there.

I walked forward into the crowds of people walking to work, feeling the whole time like someone is following me. I walked into a dark alley to teleport to the sanctuary.

Kevin's POV

I hurried through the muddy ground of the sewers, following Olivia into town.

I need to catch up to her...I need to figure out where I've seen her before. She looks so familiar...well except for her blond locks, but I don't know who she is...god dammit I don't know all of this is so confusing to me.

I surged forward splashing puddles of sludge onto my clothes. Finally I got to the sewer doors and opened them to step out into the blinding light. I seriously need to get out more...

I looked around to see where she went, I saw a blond head over by The Riveter's Rest that must be her. I stepped forward, accidentally hitting a pebble into the sludgy river making a plopping sound as it floated down to the bottom.

I jumped hiding into a little alcove by the door as Olivia turned around to see what the sound was. Wait...why am I hiding for, I want to talk to her that's why I'm here following her.

She turned back around and walked into the crowds of people heading to work. Man, she's beautiful...Well that was random?

Oh, I should start following her again before I lose sight of her. I ran forward slowing down to a fast walk because of the crowd. Why the hell is she going into a dark alley where some guy could rape her. I need to help her!

I rushed forward as I saw her turn into the alley. As I stepped into the alley, hoping to see that she's alright, I see no one there, where did she disappear to?

How can disappear into thin air?

Rena's POV

"Hello Olivia, welcome back to the sanctuary" Jasper said.

"It's Rena, Jasper" I said.

"But...your disguise...?"

"I need to be Rena for a little bit to keep my sanity, ok"

"As you wish" he said as we walked into my dressing room.

"Did your disguise not work?"

"No...God no, it worked great it's...just I don't like lying to our allies about my identity. They're joining a revolution the princess is the leader of...well IS suppose to be the leader of. She hasn't made an appearance yet in helping the revolution and I don't want it to come down to when we are taking the throne to have our allies back down because the leader isn't even fighting alongside them. Atleast to their knowledge she wouldn't be."

"Plus they would think that the princess is a spoil little brat that doesn't want to do any dirty work for the revolution. It's just...that I feel like they all deserve to see the princess run this revolution to prove that I can run Albion...that I can be just like my mother...a great queen to her people."

"You are a great princess and you WILL be a great queen, possibly the greatest queen Albion has ever seen. I'm pretty sure everyone would understand why you had to hide your identity to stay hidden from Logan and his guards...if you told them. You don't have to risk everything to be captured by your brother to show people that the princess is really the leader of the revolution." he said walking over to my practical dress and handing it to me to change into.

"I have to...it's the easiest way to make everyone happy even if I have to take a risk knowing that I could be caught any minute."

"I'm afraid if I don't that...if Rena doesn't then Olivia would be the leader of the revolution and the Queen of Albion."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked handing me my red dye.

I dyed my hair back to its red color, "I don't know Jasper, I don't know..." I said as I came out from behind the screen dressed and back to my normal self.

"Well, I guess I can get back to work now."

"Be careful...Rena..." he said as I teleported back to Bowerstone.

I didn't teleport into the same alley that I went in, but decide to teleport to an adjoining alley. I walked around the corner to the alley I came into to see Kevin looking in a trash can for something.

"Um...can I help you find what your looking for?" I asked my tall brown-haired ally.

"Huh...oh, sorry I was...uh looking for a friend of mine" he said.

"In a trash can?"

"Uh...yeah I guess I was getting kinda desperate hehehe" he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Her name's Olivia."

"What color is your pet?"

"Hahaha"

"If I may ask, what is so funny?"

"Olivia is a girl not an animal hehehe"

"Well soooorry..." I pouted as I walked away.

"WAIT!"

"WHAT!?

"That pout..."

"What about it?"

Please, don't recognize me PLEASE DON'T...HOW CAN I BE SOOO STUPID!

"It's really cute like my friend's, by the way I'm Kevin" he said with a handsome smile, holding out his hand.

This is the one time I hate having two identities...when you have to meet a person again that you've already met before.

"I'm Rena, anyway, it was nice meeting you." I said as I walked away.

"Hey, I hope to see you again soon!" he semi-yelled stopping me for a split second.

I turned back around to face him, "Maybe..." I said with a smirk, walking away from him getting back into the crowds of people. The whole time I felt his eyes following me, watching my swaying hips as I walked.

I walked across a bridge to see a guy crying.

"What's wrong, sir?" I asked the man, surprising him.

"I accidentally dropped the engagement ring that I was giving to my sweetheart during the engagement. I'LL NEVER GET IT BACK!" he sobbed into his hands.

"Don't worry..."

"DON'T WORRY? Ha I'M BLOODY GOING INSANE!" he yelled.

"Calm down sir, I'll go find it for you."

"REALLY! THANK GOD, SOMEONE LIKE THE OLD HERO QUEEN WHO IS KIND AND JUST AS BEAUTIFUL! THANK YOU!" he said with a smile.

"I'll be back as soon as I find it" I said as I gave a small wave and went into a different section of the sewers looking for the lost ring.

Looks like I'm gonna get actually dirty, the Princess of Albion finally get's dirty YAAAAAY!

A few hours later...

Kevin's POV

I couldn't find Olivia ANYWHERE. Where the bloody hell could she be...

"This place smells bloody damn awful" a man's voice said the said man coming into view with another man...soldiers we've been found.

Everyone quickly pulled out their guns (including me) pointing the lethal weapons at the two newcomers.

"Whoa!" the blond soldier said in surprise while the dark-haired soldier stood there silently with a deadly glare.

"Who the bloody hell are you guys?" Kidd asked.

I walked into the room where this was all going down at, "Kidd, why are you talking to them, they're soldiers?" I asked my friend.

"I guess your right no questions...let's kill them" Kidd said with a sadistic smirk, the other men yelling and hoorahing for the entertainment of killing someone.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" Paige yelled walking in with Walter by her side.

Swift's POV

"Whoa!" Ben said when people pulled their guns out on us.

"Who the bloody hell are you guys?" a guy that seemed to be the leader said.

"Kidd, why are you talking to them, they're soldiers?" a tall dark-haired man asked the guy with the gun pointing at our heads.

"I guess your right no questions...let's kill them" this guy called Kidd said with a sadistic smirk, making everyone yell happily. Well I guess I was wrong the new guy that came in seems to be the boss around these parts...

WE'RE DEAD MEAT...

We then heard footsteps and a new voice, "What the bloody hell is going on out here?" a feminine voice yelled making everyone turn to her direction.

"WALLY!" Ben said happily, both of us damn glad Walter was beside the woman and actually here...

TO SAVE US FROM BEING MURDER AND LEFT TO ROT IN THE SEWERS!...which wouldn't take long by the way the place smells plus all of the rats and other creatures down here.

"Ben! Swift! What are you guys doing here?" Walter asked walking forward to hug us in greeting.

"You guys aren't suppose to be here for another week."

"We finished packing early so we decided to just leave." I said.

"Walter, explain to me who these soldiers are before I kill them" the woman next to Walter said.

"This is Major Swift and Captain Finn, friends of mine that serve in Logan's army before they joined our revolution. Swift, Ben this is Paige, the leader of the Bowerstone Resistance." Walter introduced.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing in these smelly sewers?" Ben asked with a devilishly handsome smirk.

"SHUT UP before I decide to kill you myself!" Paige yelled before walking back into the room she came from.

"I think I'm going to like it here a lot" Ben smirked following Paige into the room.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Paige's muffled voice yelled.

"Aw, come on sweetheart don't be like that" Ben's muffled voice said.

Walter sighed while I shook my head, "This is going to end badly" Walter said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Ben got himself killed by Paige by the end of this" I said.

"Hahaha your probably right, anyway, it goods to have you back" Walter said as we walked into the room where Ben is trying to seduce Paige while she is ignoring him to the best of her ability.

"It's nice to be back in action" I said as we went into the left most door which is the bar.

We spent a few hours catching up with each other when the whole Bowerstone Resistance joined us having a hell of a time...and finally Ben and Paige are somewhat getting along now.

Rena's POV

"Here's your ring." I said with a frown on my face.

"Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?" the ring-dude asked.

"Whatever..." I said with a wave as I walked away tired as hell, in pain, and worse of all, smelling bloody awful, worst than any other dark smelly place I've ever been to.

I walked slowly back to Resistance Headquarters, passersby wrinkling their noses at me wondering what the hell is that stench.

I finally made it to the sewer door that leads to headquarters...finally I can have a well needed and deserved bath.

I splashed through the sludge not caring if I got some more of it on my clothes. I came to the entrance of headquarters but nobody was there to 'greet' me. I wonder where everybody went...oh well I don't care, I really need a drink.

I walked towards the map room hearing laughter and lots of talking and bantering. I walked to the left door which is the bar...drink then bath...drink then bath THANK GOD!

I swung open the somewhat heavy door which creaked loudly silencing everyone in the room as I walked in.

"I need some bloody damn ale" I said walking farther in.

"Who the hell are you?" Kidd asked raising his gun and burping.

"Eww, Kidd, but he's right, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Paige asked glaring at me.

Walter just walked in with two other guys.

"Rena? Wha...What are you doing here?" Walter asked shocked to see me out of my disguise but none the less came over and hugged me to death.

"Just came to see how the revolution is coming." I said into his chest.

"How come you smell like a drowned rat actually you smell worse then that?" Walter asked.

"Oh right that...well I was helping someone find a lost engagement ring and well I won't go into details about it but I REALLY NEEE SOME ALE" I said pulling away from Walter and went up to the bar to grab a bottle and took a long swig from it straight.

"You also need a bath." Walter said.

"Next on my to-do list" I said taking another swig from the bottle.

"I'm gonna go clean up..." I said.

"Rena...it's really you" Swift said rushing over and embracing me, letting his tears fall into my hair, the both of us in total shock of seeing each other again.

Rena's back...she's back in my life...I won't let her leave my life or yours again, Swift...You can count on it.

I won't let anything happen to either of you...


	14. Captured

Changing Love Chapter 14

Rena's POV

We stood there for what seemed like ages, hugging each other tightly.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked me.

"Um...busy..." I lied my words muffled by his chest.

"Busy...doing what?" he asked pulling away slightly to look into my eyes.

"Um...uh..." I stuttered.

"Rena...!" he said firmly.

"Busy...hiding out in Brightwall from Logan." I said quickly the words rushing out of of my mouth.

"Brightwall?...you say..." he trailed off.

I nodded hurriedly to his question...being too quick to respond and not looking him in the eyes. He clearly knows I'm lying to him, he's always read me like a book even when we first met, but he let's it go. But...he'll ask me again...when I least expect him to.

We let go of each other and Ben came over to hug me too.

"It's good to see you again." Ben said into my hair.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." I said blushing slightly into his chest...weird...oh well I must be coming down with something.

"Walter, please do tell me who is this snobby brat and what the hell is she doing in my headquarters?" Paige glared at me.

"This is..."

"I'm not a snobby brat, the name is Rena and I wouldn't be calling anyone a snobby brat if I were you." I glared at her.  
She stood up and walked over to me, we stood close to each other glaring at the other waiting to see who would look away first.

Walter and Jack stood there frowning scared slightly at what might happen. Ben on the other hand is well...being Ben...

"Ladies...ladies there's enough of me for the both of you." Ben smirked walking over to us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders.

We both glared at him... "Shut up, Ben!" we both shouted making him flinch slightly.

We both smirked at him and then smirked at each other, sharing a look that only we would understand.

"So Rena...huh?" she smirked crossing her arm.

"Yep Paige, I do have a name like everyone else." I smirked back crossing my arms too.

All of the men are waiting for us to start a fight, so they can bet on who would win...men...

We stood there for what seemed like hours, but it was only seconds. When we broke out laughing at the same time, surprising everyone in the room.

"I like you, but I don't trust you..." she frowned.

"How can I get you to trust me so you join our cause?" I asked.

"Rena!" Walter semi-yelled out.

Paige raised her hand to silence him, "You don't need my trust, you need to gain the trust of the people of Bowerstone before I even consider being apart of your 'revolution'." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I will, but right now I'm going to go change, I smell awful. I really don't see how you guys live down here, but I don't blame you for the smell." I said to Paige.

"Then who do you blame?" she asked.

"I blame that ring guy for making me look for his ring, but most of all I blame Logan and Reaver especially Reaver for making all of this poverty happen and all of the pollution." I stated looking up at her since she is slightly taller than me by an inch.

"I agree, your not half bad if you keep believing that." she said walking away to go play a game of poker.

"I'll see you later, Walter." I said with a wave as I left the bar to go take a nice hot bath.

"That didn't end as bad as I thought it would..." Jack said scratching his chin.

"Thank Avo for that..." Walter sighed.

"Damn, they should have started a cat fight..." Ben muttered loudly slurring his words together.

"BEN!" Walter and Jack yelled.

"What?" Ben asked tilting his head slightly.

"SHUT UP!" we yelled, all Ben did was sigh and left muttering incoherently to himself.

We sighed...this revolution is going to be interesting.

A few days later...

Jack's POV (Swift)

I walked into the map room of the Resistance Headquarters to see no one except that one guy that wanted to kill Ben and I sitting in a corner. Not Kidd, the other one...tall with dark brown hair. He never introduced himself.

"Hi...um..." I said walking up to him and stopping in front of him, making him jump slightly.

"Kevin..." he said.

"Kevin...?" I asked slightly confused.

"My name is Kevin, you sure you can keep up with the revolution, old man?" Kevin smirked.

"Yes, I'm not that old that I can't hold my own in a fight." I said making him chuckle.

"If you say so..., old man" he smirked.

"I was serving my country before you were even able to walk, I was...still am the best shot on the mortar." I said.

"Your THE Major Swift!" he said in shock as someone walked up to us.

"You didn't know that he's Swift, leader of the Swift Brigade, the quickest, bravest, and deadliest bunch o' sods that ever lived." Ben smirked gesturing dramatically with his arms.

"Calm down Ben, save that excess energy for hollowmen, not some story." Rena said walking up to the three of us.

"It's not just some story. It's a true story..." Ben said pointing a finger at her playfully.

"Whatever you say, Ben" she smirked playfully punching him in the arm.

I'm glad she's back in my life, I've missed her so much...

"Hey, your that girl that I saw earlier when I was looking for my friend." Kevin realized.

"Yep, you were looking for your friend Olivia in a trash can." Rena stated with a smirk.

Ben and I broke out laughing at her statement about Kevin looking for Olivia.

"Hey! You can't blame me, she doesn't like me that well." Kevin pouted.

"Yeah definitely, she doesn't if she hides in a trash can to get away from you" Ben chuckled.

"I would think Olivia would hide from Ben not you, but you must have done something to her..." I stated.

Rena giggled at our ideas about a woman's behavior, "You guys do not know a thing about a woman's mind, do you?"

"Hey, I've been with plenty of women to know how they think." Ben said.

"I wouldn't doubt him there, Rena" Walter said coming into the room to join our conversation.

"I agree with Walter on that one plus I know first hand, I've seen him enough times trying and succeeding in hooking up with a woman." I said.

"Fine, I believe you, but..." she trailed off.

"But...what?" I asked tilting my head in confusion slightly.

"Ohh, um...nothing. I'll see you guys later, I have to go help people in town." she said with a wave before hurrying off.

I sighed, "Don't worry old friend, she's just busy working on the revolution she'll come around and be back to normal soon." Walter said patting my shoulder in comfort.

"I hope you're right, Walter, I hope you're right..." I frowned slightly.

Rena's POV

I walked out of headquarters and walked to nowhere in particular, thinking...

Why am I acting like this? Why am I not with my fiancé right now? I left him there with a lie and he knows that. I have no idea why I did though. I felt like we've been away from each other for so long...that he doesn't need me anymore. I just feel like nobody needs me, all they want is Olivia.

"Damn, I shouldn't have agreed with Walter and Jasper about a disguise..." I muttered to myself, looking up to see where I am.

I'm at the orphanage...damn why the hell did I come here for...

"Hahaha, look at him go" a man laughed.

"Awww, he is so adorable just like you, my love" a woman said picking up her child.

I walked closer so I could see where they were standing at. The family was standing in front of the orphanage enjoying the beautiful night sky. I walked forward when I stepped on a twig that cracked underneath my foot.

"Who goes there!" the man said pulling out a sword and walked slowly towards me.

"Who is it, love" the woman asked the man.

"Shhh, show yourself!" the man said.

"Move slowly into the light with your hands up." he ordered.

I moved forward slowly with my hands up towards the light. The shadows hid my face slightly when they saw my body in the light fully.

"Move closer...slowly, so we can see your face." he ordered.

I moved forward so my face could be seen by them.

"Rena...is that you?" the woman asked.

"Linda?" I said with surprise.

"It's good to see you again, love" the man smirked coming forward to me.

"Elliot..." I said.

"Yes, it is me, so where have you been all of this time?" Elliot asked.

"Does it matter, Elliot?" I said.

"You'll tell me where you've been hiding and who helped you." Elliot said pulling out his gun to point it at me.

"Linda, come here and pull out my handcuffs and handcuff her." Elliot said.

Linda took out his handcuffs and came forward to me.

"I'm sorry Rena, I don't want to do this to you." Linda said stopping in front of me.

"It's fine Linda, just do it." I said to her before she handcuffed me.

Linda backed away with a sad look holding her son tightly in her arms.

"You have a beautiful son, Linda, hopefully he won't turn out like his father." I said.

"Shut up!" Elliot yelled smacking me in the face, hard enough to knock me to the ground.

"Ow..." I gasped, making Linda flinch at the sound of my body hitting the stone ground.

"Thank you...Rena." Linda said as Elliot escorted me towards the castle.

We walked forward silently, for what seems like forever.

"You know you don't have to do this" I said.

"Yes, I do." Elliot said.

"But..."

"Shut up!"

"Elliot..."

"Private, go tell the king that I've found her." Elliot ordered a guard standing guard in the market.

"Yessir!" the private saluted before running off towards the castle to tell the king.

"Elliot, please let me go." I begged.

He pushed me forward, "Move." he ordered.

We walked forward into the castle courtyard.

"Elliot, please you're making a huge mistake by doing this, if you just let..."

We walked into the front foyer, "SHUT UP, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!" he yelled slapping me hard in the face and punching me in the gut, knocking me to the ground.

Logan walked down the steps to stand in front of us.

"Nice job Commander...sister welcome back, the castle has been really quiet since you've left and we've really missed you." Logan smirked.

I groaned spitting up blood, "Yeah thanks..."

"Major Wilson, Captian Smith take her to the dungeon." Logan ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." they said picking me up roughly by the arms to drag me away.

"So Commander where did you find her at?" Logan asked.

"Your majesty, she snuck up on me at the orphanage." Elliot said.

"Did you find out where she's been hiding at?" Logan asked.

"No sire, she would not answer my questions, but I will get the information out of her at any cost necessary." Elliot said.

"That isn't necessary, I'll do that myself. Just get back to your post..."

"But sire..."

"That's an order." Logan said before Elliot bowed and left.

"Sire, what would you like us to do to the princess?" Major Wilson said.

"Nothing, send a maid to clean her up and give her some food. I'll take care of her myself." Logan ordered before walking back up to the war room.

Logan stared at the map of Albion and its surrounding nations, thinking.

Where have you've been hiding at, dear sister...

Rena's POV

I crawled over to a corner of my prison cell.

Why did I let myself get caught for? I should have listen to Jasper and Walter about not switching back to Rena yet. What am I going to do now and how the hell am I going to get out of here in one piece so I can get back to my revolution. But most of all...

What is Logan going to do to me?


	15. Flesh and Blood

Changing Love Chapter 15 Flesh and Blood

ChaoChao42: Hi guys, I'm back from being dead (I was sick if you didn't know).

Disclaimer: THIS CHAPTER HAS EXPLICIT MATERIAL LIKE: THREATENING RAPE, ACTUALLY RAPING, TORTURE, VIOLENCE, AND LOTS OF BLOOD. SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH THEM THEN I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER FOR YOU.

ChaoChao42: I'm practicing my action packed writing skills for a story I'm going to write on Fictionpress so please tell me if this chapter really sucked or not, your feedback will be much appreciated.

Rena's POV

I woke up with a jolt, hearing angry and determined footsteps.

"Rena, I know you're awake so stop pretending." Elliot said.

"Damn, do you have to be so loud, I just woke up and you're being rather noisy." I said sitting up with a yawn, Elliot just gave me an angry glare, but being a smartass was totally worth it.

"Where have you been hiding at?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"You are a prisoner of the King of Albion." he stated.

"Tell me something I don't know?" I said with a roll of my eyes.

Elliot gritted his teeth in frustration, "I forgot how much of a bitch you can be when someone has pissed you off."

"Yep, that's why my middle name is 'bitch'." I said sarcastically.

Elliot punched the iron bars of my cell with a fist, hard like you would do to someone's face. If it was someone's face it would have a massive bruise. Anyway, now that I'm thinking about punching things, I would love to punch Elliot in the face, and give Logan a huge black eye.

I smirked because of my thoughts, "Okay that's it, stand facing the back wall with your hands spread out." he ordered with a death glare.

I did what I was told because I got the feeling that I shouldn't have been such a smartass to him earlier.

Jack's POV

"Hey Walter, have you seen Rena lately?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. Ben, have you seen Rena?" Walter answered, Ben shook his head.

"She's probably off with her fiancé making out or having sex with some guy off the street while the true adults are working on her 'revolution'." Paige said walking up to the map table.

I glared at her, "Paige, don't say things like that." Walter instructed looking at me to see my pissed off expression.

"What!? I'm a full grown adult so I can say whatever I want to, unlike everyone's favorite person, Rena." Paige said sarcastically, slamming her fist down on the map table surprising everyone.

"That's it! I demand that you respect Rena as an adult because she is one and plus she isn't even here to defend herself from your judgment!" I yelled making everyone turn in my direction with shock and surprise all over their face.

"She's brainwashed you like she has done with the rest of my men, she's just some whore wanting to be with as many people as possible before she settles down or gets all kinds of STDs." Paige said with a wave and a look of total disgust.

" How dare you, talk about the Princess of Albion like she is some piece of trash!" I yelled with my hands balled up into fists down at my side.

Everyone just stood there in shock at this new information, "Jack...calm down, Rena wouldn't like you doing something like this." Walter said patting me on the back to calm me down some.

"You mean that woman is the Princess of Albion...?" Kevin asked in complete shock.

Walter nodded, "Yes, she is, but has anyone seen or talked to her today?" Walter asked.

Everyone shook their head that they haven't seen her whatsoever.

I sighed, "Don't worry we'll find her, she's probably just busy helping people that she forgot about checking in." Walter said patting my back. "Everyone get into groups of two and start searching for her, ask the people of Bowerstone if they've seen her. Let's get moving!"

Everyone left in pairs, "Swifty, let's go!" Ben smirked, I nodded as we left followed by Paige and Walter.

Ben's POV

We walked out of Headquarters, slowly we walked towards the other side of Industrial in total silence.

How can Rena just disappear out of thin air, she knows that she needs to check in so she doesn't worry Swifty like she did when she left the castle to go hide in Brightwall from Logan.

I sighed, I just hope that she's okay, I might just have to start handcuffing her to Swifty to make sure she doesn't get into trouble.

Rena's POV

"Move forward!" Elliot ordered pushing me forward down deeper into the dungeon.

"So...where are we going...?" I asked looking over my shoulder to Elliot.

"Hurry up!" he said pushing his pistol into my back.

"Come on, we have forever to get there, there really is no rush, is there?" I asked him, but the only response I got was another push harder than the others, hard enough to knock me down to the ground into the room we stopped in...the torture room.

Elliot handcuffs me to the wall and started raising the chains higher so I was standing, and kept raising it until I was standing on the tip of my toes with my arms spread out above my head.

"Well, that must have been fun for your sexual appetite." I smirked up to him.

He backhanded me across the face, "Shut up, whore!

"Well that was refreshing." I stated with a smirk.

He slapped me again harder than the first time.

"I said SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"Well, someone is on their man period." I stated, he then rushed forward and grabbed me by my throat tightly.

"Remember...your life is in my hands, I can do what I want to you, whenever I want to." he stated furiously.

"I don't care, you won't do anything to me because you still have feelings for me." I said.

"You don't mean shit to me, you've never meant anything to me. I just used you to get what I deserve." he said walking over to a table to pick up a knife and started cleaning it with a cloth.

"Really now...I don't believe that one bit." I stated with a smirk.

He sat the cloth down before turning to face me with the knife in his hand and a deadly smirk across his face. He stepped towards me slowly.

"You're not going to actually use that are you...?" I asked starting to get slightly scared.

"You'll see, Princess..." he said before swinging the knife down my left arm, cutting it deeply.

I grimaced in slight pain, "Is that all you can do?" I asked still with a smirk on my face.

Elliot ignored my question and asked one of his own, "Now tell me, where have you've been hiding out at?"

"Up your ass." I said, Elliot cut my other arm even more than the other one.

My blood started trailing down my arms in little streams.

"Who has been hiding you?" he asked stepping closer to me.

"Why do you care?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at him.

He pressed the knife to my throat, "Answer the damn question!" he ordered pressing the knife slightly more into my neck, enough to form a thin line of blood.

"No." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"Answer the question or you'll regret it!" he ordered.

"If I don't..." I asked.

"Let's say it won't be very fun for you, but very pleasing to me." he smirked, I looked up into his eyes.

"You wouldn't..." I said with a small smirk.

"Then you mustn't know me very well." he stated with a smirk. "I'll do more than just force myself on you, love...I'll do much more, and this will be very fun."

He used the knife to cut my shirt down the front, leaving trails of my own blood in the process. He ripped the shirt and corset off to reveal my very large endowments. There was a trail of blood between the valleys of my breasts, Elliot smirked before leaning over to lick the blood away.

"No!" I said shaking my head, my adrenaline finally kicked in and I started moving to try and break away from my metal bonds.

"There is no use in fighting anymore, either you tell me what I want to know and this will be over sooner or you can keep fighting and I will do what I want with your body." Elliot said smirking like Reaver.

I slumped in my bonds, finally giving up when Elliot cupped my breast making me tense.

"Tell me what I want to know, and I'll try to make this less painful for you." he said soothingly, trying to bargain with me.

"No..." I said shaking my head. "I won't tell you what you want to know."

"So be it...!" he growled before taking the knife to cut me on my face, body, and hands before cutting my skirt off.

"You'll regret not telling me what I want to know, love."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled before he slapped me, making my lip swell and my cheek redden slightly.

"SHUT UP, WHORE!" he yelled finally pissed off enough to stop asking questions.

I spat out blood, "My brother won't let you do this to me..." I stated in a low voice.

"Your brother doesn't care about you anymore, when you left you gave up your chance at the crown, that also includes my chance too, so I really don't care what happens to you anymore. You're worthless to Albion, no one even knew that Albion had a princess and even if the people's revolution succeeds, there is no way in bloody Skorm would they let someone with the same flesh and blood as the tyrant rule them once again." he said before taking the rosy bud of my breast into his mouth.

I gasped in shock, "No...no...Elliot, please don't do this..." I pleaded shaking my head.

He leaned back slightly from me, kissing the top of my breasts before cupping one in each hand and kissing me hard on the lips. He kept kissing, and kissing, and kissing me, not letting me take a much needed breath of air.

I started screaming into his mouth for air, I needed air badly, but he wouldn't stop kissing me. When I started feeling dizzy like I was going to pass out he broke away taking in a breath of air, finally letting me take in a much needed breath of air.

I breathed heavily trying to get as much air into my lungs before he kisses me again. Apparently, it is really easy to turn Elliot on...

He just stood there, watching me breathe...watching my chest rise up and down.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered, but it was still loud enough so I could still hear it.

I dropped my head to break eye contact with him.

He stepped forward and lifted his hand to cup my chin to raise my head up to look at him in the eyes.

"Your hair is longer, than it use to be..." he said touching my hair that reaches a little down pass my shoulders.

He was so close to me that if I could move my leg, I would have kneed him in the groin because he definitely deserves it.

He leans flush against my body to kiss me gently on the lips, my breasts pressed into his chest turning him on even more. His manhood is pressed against my stomach, as hard as can be.

"I want you so bad..." he whispered hotly in my ear.

I just shrug and turn my head away from him, finally all the fight in me to get out of all of this is gone.

Jack's POV

Ben and I walk towards the edge of the market, walking past the entrance leading to the castle. We stopped underneath the bell tower to wait for Walter and Paige to come.

"I still can't believe that nobody has seen Rena whatsoever." Ben said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Hey, don't worry Swifty we'll find her, I bet she is having the time of her life drinking some ale to relax." Ben said trying to cheer me up.

"I hope so..." I said as Walter and Paige walked up to us.

"Did you find her?" Walter asked, I shook my head.

"We couldn't find any information either." Paige said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, there is always tomorrow."

"We can't leave her out there alone!" I said, Walter nodding in agreement.

"I agree with you on that Jack, but it's getting dark, I'm sure she'll be fine alone for one day." Walter said with a sad look.

"We can get up early tomorrow and look for her." Ben said Walter and Paige nodding in agreement.

I sighed, "Fine...I have to go to the castle anyway to try and recruit more soldiers to help us with the revolution.

"I don't think that's a smart idea, Swifty..." Ben trailed off looking somewhat nervous.

"I never said it was. I'll see you guys later." I said with a wave as I left walking towards the castle.

On my way there, there were all kinds of soldiers, they were all giving me glares for some odd reason. Once I got into the foyer there was a young lad, about Kevin's age, probably seventeen or eighteen.

I walked up to him, "Take a walk with me soldier." I ordered the kid saluted, fidgeting slightly in shock of being singled out by a major.

We started walking forward towards the barracks, but I pulled him into Rena's old practice room.

"You know that Logan is a tyrant." I told the young man.

"Everyone knows that." he said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Adam...why sir?" he asked confused slightly.

"Because Adam you can help free your people from the vise like grip of our tyrant." I said resting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm doing this only to put food on the table for my family, I don't care if Logan is killed or not I only care about my family." Adam stated.

"Good, join the revolution, and become one of our brothers in arm and help us defeat Logan so we can be free and have the princess become our queen."

"There is no way, I'm letting anyone with his tainted flesh and blood rule over me!" he yelled as soldiers stormed in followed by Logan himself.

"It's nice of you to join us, Major Swift." Logan said as two of his personal guards grabbed and forced my hands behind my back while two other guards took my weapons.

"You kidnapped Rena didn't you?" I asked.

"I didn't kidnap her, I just retrieved her from the awful grasp and ways of the Revolutionaries before her innocence could be tainted anymore by you foul creatures." Logan said getting into my face.

"Give her back!" I yelled.

"No, she isn't coming back to you...ever. Take him away, and you, soldier, where is Elliot?" Logan said pointing to a soldier as I was being pushed forward.

"The Commander is with the prisoner, trying to get information." the soldier said.

Logan nodded that he was dismissed, "Logan, you can't let that monster be alone with Rena!" I yelled.

"I can...and he is." Logan said nonchalantly.

"You can't do this to your own sister, Logan! You're going to burn in Skorm!" I yelled.

"I am and you're probably right, but you'll be going there first..." Logan said as he waved a hand for me to be taken away.

Logan followed us out and up his stairs to the war room as I was taken to the dungeon.

I was thrown into a cell, a cell across from a recently occupied one before being left all alone stripped of my uniform and everything else that I own especially my love for my soulmate.

Rena's POV

"Don't be that way..." Elliot said huskily into my ear.

I don't make a noise or say anything to him.

"So you're going to be a bitch, and not answer me...fine, I can treat you like one!" he said slapping me making me fall to my knees.

"Look up!" he ordered, I just let my head hang down, my hair covering my face from his eyes.

He kicked me in my side, I still didn't make a sound. He kicked me harder, hard enough to break a rib, making me slump over and flinch in pain.

"Get up!" he yelled pulling me up to my feet and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Today will be the day, that you'll regret ever even meeting me..." Elliot said untying his pants.

He lifted up my chin so he could see my eyes, "I want to see your face so open your eyes and look at me."

I open them and looked up to him, he must have gotten even more aroused just because I looked into his eyes because his manhood stood up even straighter.

"My dream has come true..." he whispered before he pushed me up against the wall and lifted me up so he could sheath himself inside me in one go.

He started moving inside of me, every time making tears trail down my cheeks.

I started whimpering in pain so he started saying sweet nothings into my ear to soothe me.

Soon he started massaging my breast too, making me wet.

I started squirming, "See you do want me...you love having me inside of you..." he said bringing his lips to mine.

I couldn't take anymore of this awful torture so I started kissing him back passionately.

He stopped moving inside of me just to kiss me, but we were still connected.

I probably won't get out of this so I might as well get something that isn't painful out of it. I kept telling myself those words when I decided that I'll go along with this, but I will kill you Elliot...I guaranteed it.

I used my legs and Elliot's body to climb up the wall and off of him. Elliot glared at me thinking that I'm trying to escape. I get all the way off of him, but he still is holding on to me when I pull him even closer before I let myself slam back down onto his manhood making him grunt in surprise and pleasure.

I guess I surprised him making him smirk finally both of us agreeing to something...well at least partly.

He lifted me off of him again slamming back down on his manhood once again. We kept doing it and doing it when I just stopped him by grabbing onto his shirt and holding him inside of me.

He breathes heavily, "Why did you stop...?" he asked.

"For this..." I said pressing my lips hard to his before forcing his mouth open so I could explore his mouth with my own.

Soon he lets go of me, and pulls out a key to unlock my feet which were making this position awkward, but he made sure my legs were securely wrapped around his hip before he did so.

"Thank you..." I whispered huskily.

"For freeing your legs? No problem." he said with a dismissive wave with his signature lopsided smile.

"No for always being there for me and loving me even when we couldn't be together, you never gave up on us and I love you for that..." I said with a sweet smile before he hungrily kissed me on the lips.

We started making 'love' again.

I went down again as he slammed up into me both of us groaning in pure pleasure.

"Ohh Elliot, don't stop..."

"I wouldn't dream of it..."

"Ohh Rena, I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"God, Elliot...why do you have to be so big..."

Jack's POV

As I sat there in my cell I started hearing moaning and thumping against a wall.

"God, Elliot...why do you have to be so big..."

"That way you can be all mine..."

"Ohh save me, Avo, your so tight, Rena, you make me ache..."

"Ohh Elliot your so big, I wish you were bigger so I can have more of you inside of me..."

"Ohh Rena, stay with me...forget about your fiancé..."

"Ahh Elliot...I will as long as you go faster..."

"As you wished..." they started going even faster.

Rena, you're going to give yourself to that monster and forget about me, but why would you do that...

"Elliot/Rena..." they yell out, climaxing.

I sat in a corner, tears rolling down my cheeks... Rena, I love you with all my heart, I hope you are trying to get free from that monster...

Logan's POV

I stood in the dark shadow of the doorway to the torture room holding a small picture in my hand, watching my sister give herself to a monster that I helped to create before putting the picture in my pocket and left.

I walked away, to the first guard I saw, "Get some clothes for my sister and take it to the torture room and escort her outside the castle."

I ordered another guard, "Have all of the town criers announce that everyone needs to come to the castle for a demonstration in an hour."

"Yes sire!" they saluted before running off to do their duties.

An hour later everyone was waiting outside the castle when I walked out to the people.

"Ben's POV

Logan announced a meeting that everyone had to go to so Walter, Paige, and I walked to the large crowd already waiting.

"I have a bad feeling..." I said.

"Me too, Ben...Me too..." Walter said as Logan walked out onto the balcony.

"Citizens of Albion, you are all here today for a demonstration of what could happen if you are part of the so called 'Revolution' and caught by any of my guards." Logan said as he nodded to a couple of his guards.

They came back dragging...Swift and Rena in prison garbs.

"Ohh no..." I muttered in shock like Walter and Paige.

Just when the people of Bowerstone started to trust her, she gets caught by Logan and Elliot.

"These two people are part of the 'Revolution, they have been working to gain your trust to over throw me. This man is Major Jack Swift of the Albion Royal Army, he was found trying to recruit some of my loyal soldiers to join him."

"And this woman...is my little sister, the girl I took care of and raised myself after our parents died, she is the leader of the 'Revolution'.

The townspeople gasped in shock.

"You will now know what the punishment is if you decide to join 'them' instead of being loyal to your king." Logan nodded to Major Wilson to read the crime and punishment.

"Major Jack Swift, is accused of treason, and he will be put to death for his crime."

I gasped in shock, the three of us pushed our way to the front, "We have to stop him..." I told Walter and Paige both of them nodding in agreement.

Once we got to the front we could see that they've beaten Swift and Rena, the latter looking like a bloody corpse.

The rest of our men moved towards the front following us, ready for our signal.

"Commander..." Logan said nodding to Elliot to go ahead with the death sentence, I noticed at those words Rena looked up to see Jack with tears streaming down her face.

Elliot pulls out his pistol, loads it, and points in at Swifty's head, "No! Elliot don't do this!" Rena yelled out kicking the guard beside her before getting up to tackle Logan causing a great distraction for us to help them get free.

We moved forward pulling out our weapons to fight Logan's guards.

Everyone in the crowd was in shock or terrified not knowing what the hell is happening.

I swung my sword clashing it with Major Wilson's sword. We kept fighting downing some of the guards, losing a few of our men in the process.

All of the sudden Logan yelled, "STOP!" surprising everyone, making everyone freeze in place.

"Sister, stop choking me." he ordered.

"No I won't, you deserve to burn in Skorm for all eternity." Rena said emotionless.

I smirked at her comment, "Glad you guys could make it to the party." she smiled when all of the sudden Logan punched her in the rib making her fall back in pain giving his men the much needed distraction to gain the upper hand.

The guards succeeded, Logan picked up his sister by her shirt and threw her down next to Swift.

"Sister, your little revolution is over, even if you would have succeeded the people of Albion wouldn't have accepted you because of our families past actions." Logan said shaking his head.

"You're not allow to call me sister, monster, you've betrayed the people of Albion for your own personal gain of power." she stated nonchalantly like she wasn't about to be put to death for treason.

"Rena...you'll always be my flesh and blood, there is nothing that you can do to change that, our family has always been tyrants, neither of us can change that by our actions." Logan stated with a frown.

"You're wrong Logan...you could have helped the people instead of forcing them into poverty." she said turning to look at Swift, who still hasn't looked up once yet.

"If you would just give up the throne to me, brother, Jack and I can fix Albion, you could help fix some of your mistakes and gain back some favor." she said with a slight frown.

"There is nothing that can change the peoples' hate for your brother, Rena." Swift said finally raising his head.

"Jack..."

"You shouldn't have done any of this Rena, your a princess for Avo's sake, your suppose to be getting married to a prince and have children and raise them not run some stupid Revolution." Swift said looking to Rena with a blank look.

"How can you even say that, I thought that we loved each other?" she asked hurt.

"You were only being your true self...go ahead Elliot..." Swift said with a nod.

Elliot raised his gun, "NO...!" Rena and I yelled both of us running to Swift when he fell, giving our men a distraction to overtake the guards.

Rena dropped down to her knees lifting Swift's head into her lap covered from head to toe in his blood, sobbing letting her tears fall onto his clothes.

Our men fought the guards once again, Walter and Paige covering my back as I dropped down next to Rena.

"Rena...Rena, we have to get out of here, now." I said trying to pull her away from Swift.

"No...no...no he's gone...actually gone..." she wailed.

Elliot and Logan started coming towards us when Walter and Paige stopped them from approaching us anymore.

"Ben hurry up, we don't have all day." Paige said countering one of Elliot's strikes.

"I'm trying, woman." I muttered as Paige rolled her eyes cutting Elliot's arm a bit.

"Rena, come on..." I said encouraging her, but she still kept shaking her head.

I sighed, "You give me no choice, then..." I said as I lifted her away from Swift with some difficulty because of her flailing body and arms trying to push me away futilely.

I lifted her to her feet letting her stand by herself before noticing that she couldn't stay steady on her feet so I wrapped her arm over my shoulder as I forced her to runaway from the bloodbath at a fast pace, swerving away from ongoing battles, corpses, and from the fleeing, confused, and terrified crowd. Our men following us on our heels.

We finally got back to Industrial, the people who didn't go to the demonstration giving all of us weird looks especially me for half carrying a bloody and beaten woman followed by men with swords, rifles, and guns, followed by a couple of brave guards that thought they could get us. Our men took care of those guards before we got back to Headquarters.

I stopped in the map room, pulling a chair out for Rena to sit down on. She sat down covering her face with her hands still sobbing.

Walter walked in with Paige, and Kevin, "Is she okay?" Kevin asked as Walter walked up to Rena to kneel beside her.

I shrugged, "Rena...look at me..." Walter said quietly, trying to coax her hands away from her face.

Her only reaction was to pull away from him roughly and start sobbing some more.

He sighed getting up, "I'll go get her some clean clothes, Ben try to get her to take a bath. I'll be back soon..." Walter said before heading for the door with a frown on his ragged face.

"I'll go with you, Walter." Paige said getting away from the pitiful woman as fast as humanly possible, leaving Kevin and I with Rena.

"You can go too..." I said ruffling my hair in frustration and sadness and partly in anger.

"No, I'll stay and help you." Kevin said with a fake smile.

"Whatever...it's your choice." I said pulling a chair in front of Rena to sit on.

Logan's POV

"Sorry sire, I let them escape it won't happen again." Elliot said kneeling in front of me.

"Just...take care of your men and report to me about supplies, weapons, and our losses." I said dismissing him, I stood there looking over the dead bodies that littered the castle balcony and grounds.

What have I done...I've hurt my sister again. I'm such an awful brother and human being, she was right, I am a monster. I killed her fiancé in cold blood right in front of her.

I sighed ruffling my hair, how can I do this to her again...

I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket, the picture I was going to show to Rena that I just found when I was looking through our mother's many books, it was a bookmark in one of my mother's favorite books that she use to read to us, the same book that became my sister's favorite book that she always wanted me to read to her before she went to bed after our mother died.

I unfolded it and studied it for the first time closely. It was a picture of me when I was a little boy around five, I don't even remember why mother took it but I remember vaguely when it was taken, it was taken three or four days after Rena was born.

Besides me in the picture now that I actually look at it, there was a dark brown haired newborn boy that looked like me when I was a baby and a newborn girl with red hair, the two babies were smiling in their sleep holding each other's hands while I was watching them sleep peacefully with a true smile of pure happiness and joy.

One tear rolled down my cheek hitting the picture, what have I truly become...?


	16. Balverines Suck

Changing Love Chapter 16 Balverines Suck

ChaoChao42: Don't kill me. I seriously should be awarded the worst author of the year award. :( Two months since the last chapter was posted...saawwwy... I'm back now! I've been doing literally nothing all summer so I have no excuses, I think I've figured out that I like writing when I'm too busy with school apparently instead of when I'm free and can actually write. I also just reread the last chapter I posted for this story. My reaction...WOW...I didn't know I could make one of my characters so emotional and make the stiff ass (and very mean) Logan seem like an actual human being with principles. That was the best/meanest cliff hanger I have ever done, if I were you guys reading this I would be bitching until the next chapter was posted. Well here it is...

Enjoy!

Ben's POV

"Rena...look at me." I said laying a hand on her shoulder while Kevin watched.

She shied away from my touch.

"What's wrong with her?" Kevin asked with a tilt of his head.

"Seriously, you ask that when we just saw Logan kill her fiancé right in front of her, let alone with her being next to him." I glared at the idiot of a brunette, he should have been a blond. "For Avo's sake, she's cover in his blood. How would you deal with the grief, oh smart one?"

"You don't have to be such an ass about it, jeez..." Kevin complained.

"She just lost her soulmate, and he was my best friend. He saved me from my idiot and stupid self." I said with a frown.

"Rena...look...um...I have marshmallows!" Kevin stuttered before smiling brightly pulling out a bag of marshmallows from who knows where.

Rena started laughing and sobbing at the same time. I glared at the brunette, giving him a 'seriously marshmallows...you think they can fix this mess' look. He shrugged, opening the bag to eat one.

"Thank you, Kevin..." She smiled, it was a sad forced smile, a smile able to break the toughest man's heart.

Kevin gave me a 'at least I got a reaction out of her' look which could be translated as a smirk hidden behind a small smile.

I rolled my eyes at the young man.

"Rena, if you're up to it...you can take a bath and get this dirt off." I said softly, taking her hand into mine.

She flinched at the touch, but didn't pull away.

She nodded, "Okay..." she said quietly.

I helped her up from the chair, Kevin came over and took one of her arms to help lead her to the bathroom.

We slowly made our way there, Kevin pushed the door open.

"You can..." Kevin trailed off when Rena stripped out of her clothes in front of the two of us.

Kevin just stared at her, making me jealous because he was looking at my best friend's fiancée, well ex-fiancée now.

"Anyway, we'll wait outside. Walter went to go get you a change of clothes so he'll be back soon." I said with a smile before turning to Kevin and give him a death glare before dragging him out of the room so I could close the door.

"Dude!" Kevin whined as we stopped far away from the room so Rena couldn't hear us.

"She just lost the man of her dreams because of her brother...again." I sighed ruffling my hair.

"Again?" Kevin asked confused.

I nodded, "Yeah...she was suppose to marry Elliot before this revolution started."

"You mean that tool!" Kevin said in shock, I nodded sadly.

"She was forced to choose to execute four strangers or him. I kind of now wish that she did agree with Elliot on choosing him." I sighed.

"Wait, Elliot wanted to be executed!" Kevin stated in complete shock.

"Yeah, apparently to save those people and to save Rena from her brother's wrath." I sighed in frustration.

"They were so happy and then fate has to be a bitch and take away their happiness and Swifty." I semi-yelled punching the wall.

As we all know the wall is stone...

"Um...is your hand okay..." Kevin asked when I pulled my hand from the wall to see that it was bleeding.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered wiping the blood on my uniform.

"But come on who wouldn't want that?!" Kevin said with a smirk.

"Shut up both of you before I wring you both out to dry or shove a balverine up your asses." Walter growled walking back into the room with some clothes and Paige on his heels.

Paige snickered at Walter's words while Kevin and I gulped in fear, all of us earning a death glare from the old knight when we heard the bathroom door open and then close.

Light foot steps walked over to us, making all of us turn. Apparently some of Paige's men walked into the room while we were talking.

Those men had their jaws drop to the floor in shock and were drooling...at what you ask?

"Rena!" Walter yelled rushing over to cover the towel clad woman.

"Hi Walter..." She smiled sadly.

"Put these on, quick." Walter demanded pushing the pile into her arms.

She was about to take the towel off of her body.

Walter stood in front of her to cover her just in case, but he stopped her hands from removing it in time.

He sighed in relief while the guys whined in disappointment.

"Not here Rena!" Walter yelled holding her wrists in a death grip.

"Sorry..." She said quietly with tears freely flowing from her eyes.

"Come on..." Walter murmured softly as he led her into the bathroom.

One of the idiots opened their mouth, "How come an old man gets to go in there with a beautiful woman?"

Kevin and I and even Paige glared at the freaking idiot. We are going to kill him...

"Um, sorry!" the guy yelled running away with the others so the three of us were left alone.

They came back out a few seconds later, "I'm the only one here who raised this girl from a newborn to a woman, that's why fucking idiot." Walter muttered angrily under his breath.

"Paige, what can I do to gain your trust so you officially join the revolution?" Rena asked shocking the other woman at being address.

"Rena, maybe you should take a couple of days off..." I said, Walter nodded in agreement.

She shook her head, "No...I can't...not when we are this close to finishing this." she said looking up with a determined glint in her eye.

"Well, I sent some of my men to infiltrate Reaver's mansion, but they haven't came back yet." Paige informed understanding that Rena wants to grieve on her own terms.

"I see..." she muttered.

"We could go and get them...but I'm not so sure you could do it, though." Paige stated with a frown.

"Why? There's nothing she can't do!" I said in her defense.

"If you are worried about my mental state, I assure you I'm fine, but my finger has been itching to shoot someone." she smirked.

Paige smirked with a nod, "Okay, we'll go, there's a masquerade party he's hosting today anyway. It won't be that hard to get in."

"Okay." Rena smirked.

"Take this masquerade outfit, change and then meet me outside Reaver's mansion when you're ready. I won't wait long now." Paige stated handing Rena a pile of clothes.

"Where's mine?" I asked with a smirk.

"Who said you were coming?" Paige stated.

"Someone has to escort you two beautiful ladies to the party." I smirked.

"You're staying here with Walter and Kevin to figure out what to do next." Paige said. "Rena and I are the only ones going, she's a hero so she'll be fine and I can hold my own in a fight. Now everyone out, so I can get ready!"

Walter, Kevin, and Rena headed for the door.

"Why are you still here, Ben?!" Paige asked with a glare.

"Someone has to stand guard so no one comes in while you're changing." I smirked.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Paige yelled.

"Fine, jeez..." I stated getting out as fast as possible without looking like I was running.

"Nice going, Ben." Rena stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Princess." I smirked with a deep mock bow, making her roll her eyes while laughing and shaking her head.

"Well, I have to go get ready, I'll see you later, Ben..." she sighed before heading outside.

"Rena!" I semi-yelled after her, stopping the woman in her tracks.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'll be fine..." she murmured before leaving with a wave.

I sighed at her response, well it'll just take time and no matter how long it takes I'll be here for her...always.

Rena's POV

I walked into an abandon alley to transport to the sanctuary.

"Rena, there you are! I was so worried about you when Walter told me you were missing." Jasper said in a rush as he hugged me to death.

"I-I'm sorry for making you worry...it won't happen again..." I said quietly with a small smile.

"Walter told me about Swift...I'm so sorry for your lost." Jasper said.

"Thank you Jasper, but we don't have time to waste. We need to get Logan the hell off the throne." I said determinedly.

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Help me change into this dress...I haven't worn one of these things in forever..." I stated with a smile as we walked into my changing room.

"Yes, it has been some time, hasn't it." Jasper smiled as he helped me tie the strings on the dress so it would stay, but not tight enough so I couldn't breathe or move freely.

"The finishing touch..." Jasper said handing over the masquerade mask.

I put the mask on and fixed my hat so you couldn't see most of my red hair.

"I'm ready!" I smiled as we walked out into the main room.

"Be careful, Rena." Jasper said, I nodded before transporting back into the alley.

"Woah, how did you do that, Rena?" a guy asked making me turn around to see Kevin staring at me in awe.

"Oh...um...hi Kevin, remember I am a hero after all." I smirked before turning and walking away from the man.

"Hey wait up?!" Kevin semi-yelled running up to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need anything I'm here for you...I have no idea where I know you from before this whole mess, but I feel like I've known you my whole life..." he trailed off ruffling his hair in frustration. "Sorry I was just saying random things, just forget everything I just said."

"Thanks Kevin, that means a lot to me...after what just happened. Yeah, no problem I have to go anyway, but I feel the same." I said with a wave as I walked back into the crowd of Industrial.

She feels the same...?

I headed to Millfields.

"Pretty place, huh boy." I said to my dog as I petted him on the head.

We walked on the path leading to Reaver's huge mansion.

"I thought you wouldn't show up." Paige smirked with her arms crossed.

"I never turn down a fight." I smirked. "How are we getting in?"

"The easiest way...through the front." Paige stated.

"I wanna see how you are going to get us past the guards." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh...I will, come on. Stay behind me and I'll do all of the talking." Paige smirked as we walked up to the unsuspecting guard.

"Um...good evening ladies, what can I do for you?" the guard asked.

"We were invited to Reaver's party, since we're bringing the entertainment and all he wanted us to be here as soon as possible, but our carriage broke down. All we would really like to do is go inside to entertain our special host..." Paige said fluttering her eyelashes and biting her lip suggestively.

"Um...uh...okay go on in." the guard stuttered as he opened the gate for us.

We walked in and when we were far enough from the guards I spoke, "Nice reason, but I think we would both rather be eaten by balverines before being Reaver's entertainment." I laughed.

"Definitely, but it got us inside, though." Paige smiled chuckling as we walked up to the front door.

She knocked on it, "He better fucking be there..." I muttered.

"He is, trust me on that." Paige muttered as the door opened.

"Oh hello ladies, you are kind of late for the party, but you're here for the after party I assume?" Barry said.

We nodded, "Yeah, we are." Paige said.

He lead us down a hall, "Apparently, some revolutionaries showed up and Reaver captured them, it's going to be a very...very fun party, open the door and go on it. Mastah Reavah has been waiting for you." he said, as we opened and closed the door behind us as we rushed inside.

The smelly ugly butler smirked evilly after us and walked away.

"Kidd! Are you okay? Where are the others?" Paige yelled as she rushed towards the cage in the middle of the room with the beaten man in the middle of it.

"Paige, get the hell out of here! I'm the only one left and Reaver will kill you if you stay!" Kidd yelled as his cage was raised out of view as we heard an evil laugh.

"Ah, my little pets have arrived." Reaver chuckled.

"Let them go!" Paige yelled up at Reaver.

Reaver tsked shaking his head, "Sorry, but I can't do that. You both are the entertainment tonight!" Reaver smirked as his other party guests on the balcony laughed.

"Now let me introduce these two beautiful ladies to our game they will be playing tonight... The Wheel of Misfortune!" Reaver smirked. "The game is simple really for one that I invented, all you have to do is fight to the death with extremely dangerous monsters if you survive you can leave if not I would get a good laugh out of it!"

"Let's see what they'll face first, spin the wheel!" Reaver ordered with a smirk.

The wheel spins, "Ooh hobbes, always a good show these critters put on. Reaver stated when one of the gates opened.

"What if we don't go through the gate?" Paige asked.

"Well, we could always release them and eventually they'll come to you, but that wouldn't be really fun now would it." Reaver smirked.

"Let's just play his stupid game and get this over with." I said, Paige sighed before the both of us walked through the gate into another room.

It was rocky when we noticed the gate we came through shut behind us and hobbes appeared out from nowhere.

"This'll be fun..." I smirked as Paige and I pulled out our swords and charged.

(I'm not going to write all of the battles...me lazy, but I'll write the balverine battle just for you guys, but it'll be sucky like always.)

We attacked the hobbes, finishing a few minutes later.

"Good show! Good show, let's continue with the game!" Reaver smirked as we walked back into the main room so he could spin the wheel again.

"Ah, another good spin...hollowmen!"

We sighed and walked through the now opened gate to get started.

The new room was swampy with puddles of water...must have a lot of mold.

The blue wisps of hollowmen flew out of the stone walls and into the swampy ground forming into the skeletons we all know and love...

Paige pulled out her sword while I pulled out my rifle, she charged them as I got her back.

A few more minutes later we finished with those lifeless boneheads and walked back into the main room again.

"Poor skeleies...oh well, they tried. Next spiiinnn!" Reaver cheered as the wheel spun again.

"Looks like you face mercenaries next, ladies!" Reaver laughed.

"Whatever..." the both of us sighed pulling out our swords once again as we walked into the new room.

"Whatever?!" Reaver gasped madly. "Wait come back this isn't some chore!"

The mercenaries' jokes and laughs blocked out the evil industrialist's remarks.

"Let's get this over with so I can get some tea." Paige stated.

"Agreed..." I said raising my hand to shoot a fireball/icestorm weaved spell at the little bastards.

Too bad that they are taller than me by a couple of feet...

Five minutes later we finished wiping their blood off our swords and walked back into the main room once again.

"Well done ladies...well done." Reaver clapped with a laugh and smirk.

"Another spin!" Reaver cheered.

The wheel spun again, it went around and around going pass the pictures of all of the creatures we've already fought to land on a picture of a creature I've never seen before...

"Ahh, great choice!" Reaver said cheerily.

"Let's get this over with..." I muttered pulling out my sword as I lead the way into the last and final room.

It was a desert looking room, a wasteland with huge rock columns placed randomly in the sand leaning every which way.

We were looking around curiously when dark cloaked people popped out of the sand.

"These ladies need some introductions before they tear you to shreds." Reaver laughed with a smirk.

"Um...then can you hurry up because my finger is really itching to shoot something." I smirked hovering my hand over my rifle.

"Fine...sweetheart..." Reaver whined.

"Sweetheart?" Paige yelled turning to give me a death glare.

I sighed, "Come on Reaver..." I whined.

"Jeez, did your father ever teach you to be patient." Reaver smirked making me roll my eyes. "Anyway, these beautiful and exotic ladies called Sand Furies are from a far away land and have spent many many months on a ship to get here just for you my darlings." he mock bowed.

"Thanks, I guess..." I muttered.

"No problem whatsoever! We just have to figure out how you'll pay me for shipping and handling..." Reaver stated with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Paige yelled.

"Oh, if you can't pay right now, that's fine after you die will be fine!" Reaver laughed as the Sand Furies charged us.

"Rena, you have some explaining to do..." Paige growled running forward slicing one of them.

I pulled out my rifle and shot at two of them, "No problem after we drink some tea." I said.

We rolled around to dodge the Sand Furies' ninja like attacks.

"This is fun...!" Paige panted.

"Yep...nice workout..." I panted, we both nodded before rolling in two different directions, four went for me while three went for Paige.

I stabbed one of them in the chest with my sword as I shot one in the head without looking.

Paige stabbed one of hers so she had only two left on her tail while I also had two. One of Paige's Sand Furies noticed this and changed to my side...great now three to one.

I blocked the new enemy's oncoming attack while the other two attack me from behind, scratching my back.

Paige apparently killed her last one and rushed over to help me.

"I thought you could handle yourself in a fight?" Paige asked with a smirk.

"I can..." I grunted killing one of them while Paige killed another.

I then quickly killed the last one.

"See..." I panted with a smile, putting my weapons on my back while Paige put hers on opposite sides of her hip.

"Let's get the hell out of here and get Kidd." Paige stated marching back into the main room.

I followed behind her.

"Ah, you killed them all it seems..." Reaver smirked.

"That's a good thing, Reaver." Paige said. "Now tell me where's Kidd!"

"Oh, we're having our own little party in my room...privately at the moment so you'll have to come back and pick up his corpse later I'm afraid." Reaver laughed with a devilish smirk.

"Give me back Kidd now, Reaver! We played your stupid game and we won!" Paige yelled when the guests broke out laughing.

"I'm afraid darling that this 'game' you speak of...is not done..." Reaver trailed off when we saw Barry making out with one of the guests and it turned into a...balverine.

The six guests all turned into balverines, jumping down to where we are.

"Just great..." I muttered, Paige and I quickly pulled out our weapons and moved back to back, the balverines quickly stalked over to us forming a circle around us trapping us in the middle.

"I've never liked being the monkey in the middle..." Paige smirked over her shoulder.

"Me neither..." I smirked back as we both instinctively charged them.

Some of them jumped into the air scared while others growled and charged forward.

I swung my sword at their torsos while Paige aimed at their heads. They were able to dodge Paige's attack, but not mine.

They howled in pain and rage.

We charged them again and did quick short strikes on the beasts. Paige was getting overun by two, barely blocking their attacks when I saw a third beast come up behind her from the corner of my eye.

I raised my gauntlet clad hand instantly and shot out a blast of my fireball/icestorm weaved spell towards her killing the one in front of her and behind her.

Her eyes turned to me in thanks at that instant as she blocked the claws of the last balverine on her, but turned into fear when I felt a faint hint of pain from my back.

I turned instantly towards the source of the pain to see two balverines' ugly mugs in my personal space, me turning cause their claws to dig partly into my side, but mostly into my abdomen. I swung at ones head while the other growled teasingly in my face...

I was able to cut its buddy's head off while it was trying to mess with me.

I skidded across the floor, rolling to my feet easily with a smirk before falling to my knees...

Apparently when I was trying not to die, Paige killed her last balverine and ran and stabbed the last one in the back making it howl in pain, anger, and eventually grief before falling to the not so spotless tile floor dead.

"Rena!" Paige yelled dropping her weapon on the spot to run to my side.

"I-I'm f-fine..." I muttered in pain.

"You're bleeding." Paige said.

"Stating the obvious, now Paige?" Reaver laughed.

"We are done playing games, give us back Kidd!" Paige demanded.

"Nope." Reaver stated, Paige growled and pulled out her pistol and aimed at Reaver's head.

"Don't Paige." I semi-yelled as she shot the pistol at him.

It was going to hit him straight in the head, but at the last possible second he deflected it with his cane, the bullet almost went into my leg.

"I am truly sorry darling...sweetheart, but I have to get going, you know work to do places to see, Tatty bye my beloved daughter!" Reaver laughed before leaving through the door.

"REAVER!" Paige yelled running forward to climb up to the balcony after the posh evil industrialist.

There were no hand or footholds so she punched the wall in frustration and anger.

"Dammit!" she yelled.

"Um...Paige...a little help?" I called out with a cough.

"No!" Paige yelled stalking back and forth in front of me.

"Why not?" I whined as I coughed up blood and spat it out on the blood covered floor.

"Because you aren't telling me what the fuck he meant." Paige yelled stepping closer to me.

"Can you grab me a health potion from my bag?" I said.

She bent down and took my bag and dug through it, "Only one, left." she said pulling it out.

"I have some scratches that would be patched up in no time if I drank this and Kidd could use it if he isn't dead yet." Paige stated glaring at me.

I spat out more blood, "Then get Kidd and get the hell out of here and leave me." I shrugged, gritting my teeth in pain when my movement aggravated my wounds.

"Walter, Ben, Kevin, and even Swift would kill me if I did... You have all of them around your little pinky to do your bidding. Why did you come with me?" Paige asked.

I coughed again, "Because Albion needs your help and you have the man power to get Logan off the throne and back into the people's hand." I stated.

"Yeah, I know that." Paige sighed rolling her eyes.

"Then what the hell is the problem, give me the damn health potion. Don't you see I'm in fucking pain?!" I yelled making my blood spill out of my body faster.

"More like dying..." Kidd muttered as he jumped down from the balcony with someone else.

"KIDD!" Paige yelled rushing into Kidd's arms, they hugged each other tight.

The other person and I just stood/lay there awkwardly.

"This reunion is nice and all, but I'm dying here." I whined, making the new mysterious guy and Kidd chuckle...Paige gave me a death glare.

"Sure thing..." Paige muttered trying not to laugh as she walked over to me with Kidd, the other guy waited back awkwardly.

I thought he would have left already...

"Let's get you up." Kidd said as Paige and him helped me up.

Paige handed me the health potion, "Here Kidd, you need it more than I do." I said handing him the potion.

"No I'm fine..." he trailed off when I made him drink some of it, closed it and threw it over to the new guy.

"Drink it so we can get the hell out of here, you're pretty weak." I stated as I pulled away from Paige and Kidd to walk towards the now opened door.

"Um...you look like you need it more than I do..." the guy stuttered looking at me with worry.

"I'm fine. Let's get the hell out of here." I said walking out of the room first, when they weren't watching me suffer I gritted my teeth in pain.

It didn't look as bad as it truly was or felt, but it's not their problem.

They followed me out of the room a few seconds later and we soon got out of the damn house trap Reaver made for us.

"You did good in there, Rena, you really are a hero...you're amazing!" Paige smiled stepping forward towards from holding Kidd's hand.

"I know...I'm awesome!" I laughed with a cough making random people walking by and my friends stare at me.

"You need to tell me something before we step one more foot anywhere." Paige said.

"What?" I asked.

"What did he mean by sweetheart?" Paige asked?

"Nothing he's being a freaking douchebag, the same when he calls you darling." I lied through my teeth.

"You sure that's it, no relationship with that bastard?" Paige asked watching my reaction carefully.

If I let my mask break for a split second she won't join the revolution if I tell her that he's my actual father she won't either...what do I do...lie or tell the truth?

Lie.

"There's nothing between us plus he tried to kill me!" I said in mock anger to make it look like I was disgusted with that idea.

"Good I'll join your revolution on one condition." Paige said putting her hands on her hips.

"Another one... Fine name it so I can go get a bath..." I whined with a smirk, making the woman laugh.

"End the exploitation of Bowerstone when you become queen." Paige said with a calculating glare.

"Definitely." I said holding my hand out so we could shake on it.

"Okay, I'll have Jasper write out the contract later...I really need a bath." I whined stepping forward when three guys ran up to us.

"Rena! Paige are you guys alright?" Kevin yelled as he, Ben, and Walter stopped in front of our weird looking group standing outside an extravagant house like we were things that got dragged in by a cat.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ben asked looking at me in shock, Walter was still speechless...still staring at me.

"Oh, nothing just some balverines that wanted to eat me alive, no big deal." I chuckled before coughing hard enough so I had to bend over and lean on my knees.

I spat out a glob of blood, "Rena?!" Walter yelled rushing to my side, everyone paled at the sight.

"I'm fine, Walter no big deal." I said pushing away from my old mentor. "Nothing a health potion can't fix." I stated as I walked past him slowly.

I walked past Ben and Kevin who were staring guiltily at me.

"It's not your guys fault...it's mine for taking more on then I should have so Paige could make it out alive..." I stated. "I need a damn bath..." I muttered making everyone laugh...all but Ben and the new guy whoever he is...too tired to ask who the hell he is.

Nobody really noticed him, they were all watching me carefully as we walked towards the path to the gazebo in the middle of the lake. The guy followed behind us silently. Paige and Kidd walked beside each other hand in hand happy to be back together while Walter, Ben, and Kevin all watched me in worry.

I stopped in the middle of the path and turned around, shocking the whole group and I guess the look I gave them was scary as hell because they were just standing there in fear.

"Stop staring at meh, it's not niiiiccccceee..." I whined stepping towards them, but didn't or rather couldn't because my coordination went to shit making me sway.

"Rena!" Kevin said in worry rushing to my side when I straighten myself.

"Imma fine..." I murmured waving his help away as I turned around to head back to Bowerstone for a nice warm bath with bubbles...gotta have those bubbles.

Ben glared at me as he walked forward with the rest of the group following while Walter rushed past all them to grab my arm, turning me around and making me dizzy in the process.

"Rena, don't walk away from me! Tell me what the hell happened and sit down so I can look at your wounds!" Walter yelled, I glared at him.

"How dare you tell me what to do...?" I said murderously. "You have no idea what I've been through for this stupid revolution...to get my own brother off the damn throne because of his stupid decisions. You have no idea what it feels like to be on the receiving end of all of this hate that the people has been shoving in my face and down my throat all of my life. There's no way I can become queen after this..."

"Rena, don't talk like that. You'll be the best queen in history...better than your mother." Walter smiled sadly as I shook my head and walked away swaying as I went.

Kevin grabbed my arm and turned me again making me even dizzier than I already am. I slapped him in the face before pushing him away from me.

"Don't touch me." I glared. "Ever."

"You will be the queen if you like it or not, Rena." Walter glared.

"You couldn't pay me enough to take care of this hell on Earth...make a republic instead." I waved off angrily. "There. Is. No. Point. Anymore." I ordered loud and clear.

"You say all of this after you just got Bowerstone and I on your side?" Paige glared stepping forward to stand with her arms crossed in front of me.

"Yeah...I do. I may be bleeding, but I know when something is pointless...I have the same feeling I had earlier at the castle when I was tortured by Elliot." I said quietly even though they can hear it loud and clear since its eerily quiet.

"Tortured...?" Kidd asked in complete shock, I nodded solemnly...making self dizzy...again. "You should be dead then, nobody gets out of the castle dungeon alive."

Everyone turned towards him giving him a death glare.

"I think I am...dead..." I trailed off all emotion off my face, my eyes glassy.

"You aren't dead." Ben stated firmly.

"I should be...it should have been me not Jack, Ben." I said tears rolling down my cheeks silently, not enough energy to actually make a sob...too tired...

"Come on let's get back, then." Ben half smiled as I nodded and he put a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"I'm tired..." I muttered turning around again to walk when part of the path that I was standing on broke apart making me fall into the lake.

"RENA!" Kevin and Walter yelled, none of us seeing her come back up to the surface.

Ben jumped into the lake after her, he couldn't find her the first time before having to come back up for more air.

"Did you find her?" Kevin yelled, he shook his head before diving again.

He found her and brought her back up to the surface, everyone sighed in relief as he dragged her onto solid ground.

"This is all my fault! If I wouldn't have stopped her where she was standing then she wouldn't have fallen in and..." Kevin freaked as Walter interrupted him.

"Shut up!" Walter boomed, the young man nodded quickly shutting up instantly.

Ben slapped her cheek trying to wake her up.

"Is she breathing?" Walter asked with a frighten look.

Ben laid his head close to her mouth, "Barely...it's ragged." I stated.

She opened her eyes slowly, looking up to Ben with glassy emotionless dull eyes.

"I-I love him and he's gone...Ben...I'm just so tired..." she muttered.

"You can sleep once we get back to Headquarters." Ben said firmly, she shook her head.

"No...I can't...too tired..." she murmured before going limp.

Everyone just stared in shock...our future queen is dead.

No dammit...she can't die on me after Swifty did, I won't lose her too.

"I love you, Rena..." Ben murmured in her ear before lifting her into his arms and running off towards Bowerstone.

I won't lose you...ever.


End file.
